Death Battle Redux!
by the ender defender
Summary: Death Battle! We analize weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to come to a conclusive solution. Ender, Geo and Red all ban together to answer the most important question of all: Who would win a Death Battle?
1. AVALANCHE vs The Investigation Team

The world of RPGs.

(Red) Worlds where teenagers and ordinary people fight the likes of gods!

(Geo) But today, we are here to pit 2 different rpg worlds against one another to see which team comes out on top!

(Ender) Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barrett Wallace, Red XIII, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, and Cait Sith: AVALANCHE

(Geo) Vs. Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, and Naoto Shirogane: The Investigation Team.

(Red) One big war between 16 badass fighters? Man I missed this job!

(Ender) In this scenario, both sides will be wielding only their strongest weapons and armor. As well as the accessories/Materia that best fit the character. Also, there will be NO summons and NO items of any description. In the Persona teams case, each member will be using their strongest Persona. With Yu, he will have access to his original Persona and the personas granted to him from the Social Links with his teammates.

 **Rules:  
** **-Only strongest gear  
-No Summons  
-No items  
-Strongest Persona**

(Geo) My name is Geo. Along with Red and Ender. It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which team would win...a death battle!

* * *

A corrupt company by the name ShinRa. Its purpose: Drain the life energy of the planet to use for its own personal gain. Pollution and death rates are high and innocent creatures are being experimented on.

(Red) Who better to stop them then a team of rag-tag soldiers fighting for the peace of the planet: AVALANCHE!

(Geo) Cloud Strife is the perfect example of a soldier. He originally rose to JOIN ShinRa and become a soldier, but when exposed to Mako poisoning, which gave him the memory of his dead friend Zach, he joined Avalance for revenge.

(Ender) Cloud's most famous weapon is his Buster Sword. However, for this fight, he shall be wielding what many consider his best weapon: the Ultima Weapon

(Red) This badass blade has a colossal power of 100! And gives cloud 8 materia slots. Materia is condensed Mako energy that lets people do badass stuff like shoot fire. Since cloud has 8 total slots to use, but the higher level spells require more then one of that materia to work, We will be giving cloud his 3 most used Materia.

(Ender) As seen in the Dissidia fighting game, Cloud prefers to wield both the Firaga and Thundaga materia. These allow Cloud to use Fire and Electric attacks. In his last two Materia slots, we will be giving Cloud Ultima.

(Geo) This spell is non-elemental and attacks all foes on the field, with no chance of being reflected. It is without a doubt his strongest, ordinary spell.

(Red) Cloud wears the Ziedrich Armor, a magical band with IMMENSE defensive power. Cutting all physical, magical and elemental damage in HALF! Plus, Cloud wears a ribbon which makes him immune to all status aliments like poison, stun and burn. But when the time comes to fuck shit up, he'll use one of 7 powerful attacks called Limit Breaks. From paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to shooting meteors with Meteorain. But his strongest attack is his Omnislash: an attack so powerful and fast, very FEW things can actually survive.

(Geo) Up next is Tifa Lockhart. Born and raised in the small town of Nibelheim, Tifa was forced to watch her home and parents burn to the ground by the villainous Sephiroth. After being trained as a Feint Brawler, Tifa joined AVALANCHE to be sure no one else on the planet would suffer.

(Ender) She wields the Premium Heart: Powerful gauntlets the immensely boost her striking power, and continue to boost it over time. Like the Ultima Weapon, it too has 8 Materia slots. In this fight, Tifa shall be wielding the Firaga and Blizzaga materia: allowing her to use fire and ice magic. Much like Cloud, she also wears a ribbon. And the Minerva Band, an item that helps defend herself against fire and ice. Also, much like Cloud, she can channel her power-

(Red) and her Gambling addiction!

(Ender)...into Limit Breaks. A punishing barrage of punching with Beat Rush, to uppercutting people with dolphins.

(Red) WHAT THE FUCK!?

(Geo) and if Tifa manages to use all her Limit Breaks in order, she can use her strongest attack: Final Heaven.

(Ender) In his early life, Barret Wallace lived in a coal mining town known as Corel. Back then, Barret decided to co-operate with ShinRa to help his wife.

(Red) Long story short: ShinRa betrayed him, shot his arm off and caused him to drop his friend Dyne to his demise. After that, Barret despised ShinRa with a burning passion, and formed the group AVALANCHE to stop them. How does he plan to fight back now that he's non-symmetrical? Don't worry. This dude got himself a FREAKING GUN ARM! He comes equipped with the Missing Score, a high powered gun that's mainly used for killing EVERYTHING! If that doesn't work out, well like everyone else, he has some materia up his sleeve.

(Geo) While Barret doesn't have any standard materia set up, he is the leader of the team. As such, we feel the most appropriate Materia for him would be Barrier, which allows him to form shields to resist physical and magical attack, as well as reflect certain spells, as well as Restore to heal wounds and Contain, a powerful material that allows him to use very powerful versions of fire, ice, wind and earth magic.

(Ender) He most likely wears the Fourth Bracelet, an armband which increases his magic by 20, as well as granting him an enormous boost to both physical and magic defense. He also has the Protect Vest, which boosts his defense by 10. And when the time comes to mow down his enemies, who can unleash his Limit Breaks. He can lower his foe's magic with Mindbreak, and launch them into the stratosphere with Hammerblow

(Red) But why focus on boring stuff like that when he can break out the, literal, big guns! He can unleash a super laser from the sky with Satallite Beam, load them full of bullets with Ungarmac, and BURN THEM TO CINDERS with his strongest attack: Catastrophe! Then theirs Aerith Gai-

 ** _*Aerith gets killed by Sephiroth*_**

(Red) Oh...right... Next is Red XIII!

(Geo) Born in Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki's father sacraficed stop an attack from the Gi through the tunnels. After that and his mother's death, he was raised by the elder of Cosmo Canyon, Bugenhagen, whom he came to affectionately call "Grandfather".

(Red) Then he was captured by ShinRa's crazy scientist Hojo, tested on and forced to have sex with EVERYTHING!

(Ender) Well...that's hardly accurate. Either way, he was soon rescued by Cloud and became part of the team. He wields the Limited Moon, an interesting little trinket given to Red XII from his grandfather. Which, of course, leads us to his Materia. In this fight he will wield the Fire, Earth and Comet materia, allowing him to cast fire magic, earth magic and summon comets for non-elemental damange

(Geo) Red most likely wears the Fire Armlet, which lets him absorb all fire-based magic and the Circlet, boosting his magic by 30. Then comes his Limit Breaks. He can cast Haste on his entire party without using the materia with Lunatic High, or if he wants to unleash his inner beast, he can use Howling Moon to give himself the Haste ability and make him considerably more hostile, but at the risk of not being able to assist his fellow party members.

(Red) He can charge through his enemies with Blood Fang, while at the same time regaining a small amount of HP and magic, unleash a rain of stars with with Stardust Ray, fuck EVERYTHING up with elemental attacks using Earth Rave, and ENGULF ENEMIES IN A GIANT BALL OF PLASMA DEATH WITH COSMO MEMORY!

(Ender) The youngest member of the team, Yuffie is a Materia hunter and a master thief. After her mother died when she was young, Yuffie basically ran away from home after her father turned it into a tourist attraction.

(Geo) After a few years, and a LOT of materia stealing, Yuffie met Cloud and the gang, before being soundly defeated. She then joined their team with the idea the others are intimidated by her might despite her loss.

(Red) Whatever helps her sleep at night. She wields the Conformer, a freaking 5 pointed ninja star! How the hell does that work!? She wears the Warrior Bangle, which boosts strength by 20 and the Sneak Glove, which increases her steal %

(Ender) With her basically being a ninja, it would appear the set up most fitting for her would be Poison, allowing her to deal poisonous damage, Time, allowing her to speed up her team, slowdown opponents or stop them in their tracks, and Seal, which allows her to cast sleep and silence on opponents.

(Red) And when she's tired of being all sneaky in the like, she finishes foes off with her Limit Breaks. Ranging from healing her team with Clear Trainquil to PUNCHING THE GROUND and causing an earthquake with Landscaper. She can unleash a beam from the ground with Gauntlet, go on a rampage of punches and slashes with Doom of the Living, and destroy EVERYTHING in her path with All Creation!

(Geo) Cait Sith started as a simple fortune teller at Gold Saucer. He must have gotten pretty sick of that job, since he went with Cloud and co mere minutes after meeting them.

(Ender) Well actually, it was because Cait was a spy for the Turks whom were using him to get the drop on AVALANCHE. But after spending time with them and being intrigued by their selflessness, and soon finds himself actually aiding them in the fight against ShinRa.

(Red) Well whatever his story is, Cait Sith is still kinda a pussy-and I don't just mean like a cat. He fights by commanding that white monster named Mog to battle for him, using the HP Shout Mega Phone. Since he doesn't seem like the best fighter, the Materia best suited for him is Transform, allowing him to turn opponents into frogs and make them shrink, Mystify allows him to cast confusion and berserk on foes, and Full Cure to fully restore anyone's HP. And he would also most likely wear the Chocobraclet, which boosts his Dexterity by 30 and Luck by 20. As well as the Cat's Bell, which restores HP.

(Geo) Cait Sith has 2 limit breaks: Dice allows him to deal damage based on the number he rolls. And much like Tifa, he unlocks his inner gambler to use Slot.

(Ender) Using slot is VERY risky. Yes, he can do usefull actions such as restore health and magic, attack all foes with toy soldiers, and have Mog grow in size, taking everyone out of the battle to avoid them getting hurt. And if he's lucky enough, he can defeat all foes automatically.

(Red) Buut...then theres also a chance he will kill himself and his teammates. He has to be pretty ballsy.

(Geo) Vincent was a member of the Turks, assigned to supervise the Jenova Project in Nibelheim, where he fell in love with a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent. Vincent objected to the use of humans—especially Lucrecia—as test subjects. In the interest of science Lucrecia proceeded with the treatment and became sick as a result.

(Red) Vincent went to confront Hojo, the scientist in charge, and was dealt with via a bullet to the chest. His body was then tested on, leaving him in a death-like state while still being alive. That's right, Vincent is a god damn vampire!

(Ender) 30 years later, Vincent was discovered by Cloud and friends, of whom he eventually joined to seek revenge on Hojo. He wields the Death Penalty

(Red) Which is the single most badass name for a gun ever! This baby is a revolving rifle that brings the pain. Also he wears the Escort Guard, a band that nullifies lightning, water, poison, and earth damage and the Ribbon, protecting him from all status ailments. He also comes equipped with the Thundaga, Firaga and Gravity Materia, allowing him to shoot fire, electricity and damage foes with gravity-based magic. And like everyone, he can do a stylish finish with his Limit Breaks...by transforming into fucking monsters! But it comes at a price: He goes on an uncontrollable rampage.

(Geo) He can shoot explosive orbs with Beast Flare, Electrocute people with Live Wire, rip people to shreds with a chain saw with Splatter Combo, and rain death-full skulls with Satan Skull.

(Ender) Last but not least is Cid Highwind. Since his early childhood, Cid dreamed of becoming the first man in space and planned to achieve it with help of the Shinra Space Program. Long story short, it never really happened and his prototype rocket was converted into a small tourist attraction. After meeting cloud and the gang-

(Red) And getting shot out of a freaking airplane!

(Ender) Cid decides to join them. He wields the Venus Gospel, a long spear. In addition he wears the Gigas Armlet, which boosts his strength by 30 and the Tough Ring, boosting vitality and spirit by 50. He wields the gravity, Ultima and Destruct-which allows him to nullify magic, barriers and even cause instant death. As for his Limit breaks. they range from throwing a stick of dynamite, to attacking a foe and leaching their HP and Magic with Dragon. He can cause large explosions with Dragon Dive, and rain missiles down with Highwind.

(Geo) These guys have fought a LOT of shit. From dragons, giant robots, and even the villainous, god-powered Sephiroth!

(Ender) But they aren't invincible. They run on a limited supply of magic and their arsenals lack versatility. Plus, they are known to sometimes butt heads-especially cloud and tifa.

(Red) But if they work together? Stay the fuck out of their way!

 **AVALANCHE:**  
 **Cloud Strife (Weapon: Ultima Weapon. Armor: Ziedrich. Materia: Fire, Thunder, Ultima. Limit Breaks)**  
 **Tifa Lockhart (Weapon: Premium Heart. Armor: Minerva Band. Materia: Fire, Ice. Limit Breaks)**  
 **Barret Wallace (Weapon: Missing Score. Armor: Fourth Bracelet. Materia: Barrier, Restore, Contain. Limit Breaks)**  
 **Red XIII (Weapon: Limited Moon. Armor: Fire Armlet. Materia: Fire, Earth, Comet. Limit Breaks)**  
 **Yuffie Kisaragi (Weapon: Conformer. Armor: Warrior Bangle. Materia: Poison, Time, Seal. Limit Breaks)  
Cait Sith (Weapon: HP Shout Mega Phone. Armor: Chocobraclet.. Materia: Transform, Mystify, Full Cure. Limit Breaks)  
Vincent Valentine (Weapon: Death Penalty. Armor: Escort Guard. Materia: Thinder, Fire, Gravity. Limit Breaks)  
Cid Highwind (Weapon: Venus Gospel. Armor: Gigas Armlet. Materia: Gravity, Ultima, Destruct. Limit Breaks)**

 **Feats:  
Tanked hit from dragons, robots, gunfire, ect.  
Defeated Sephiroth  
Took down Shinra  
Defeated Bahamut SIN**

 **Weaknesses: Limited Magic  
Limited Arsenal  
Teamwork issues.**

 _*The Final Fantasy 7 Victory Theme*_

* * *

The peaceful, small town of Inaba. Nothing to extraordinary, but its residences were happy

(Red) that is until MURDER! One day a dead body was found suspended on a telephone pole. Jesus, that guy must have had some serious upper arm strength!

(Geo) Well actually. That body was found there because the victim was killed in, what can only be called, the 'Tv World'. Monsters living in another plane of reality, powered by people's hearts: The Shadows.

(Ender) With a murderer on the lose, this mysterious shadow world being a looming death, and a mysterious fog enveloping the town. It is up to a team of eight to fix it.

(Red) Teenagers! But not just any teenagers, teenagers with super powers! You see, when people enter this world their shadows appear, made of their hidden feelings. Feelings that they don't want anyone else knowing. When these shadows are ignored they turn into giant monsters on a murder rampage. If their accepted, then they become powerful beings known as Persona!

(Geo) Like those really strong Heartless from Kingdom Hearts?

(Ender) No, those are Nobodies. A Persona is one's own ego given form. Every member on the team has their own Persona, which is linked directly to their hearts.

(Geo) First is Yu Narukami, the leader of this 'Investigation Team'. A transfer student from the city, come to live with his uncle. What could possibly go wrong? Well...he ended up getting wrapped up in this crap. His persona is Izanagi.

(Ender) Izanagi is a member of the 'Fools' Arcana. Because of this, Yu has the unique power to actually change his persona to fit any given situation. Given he can hold 12 total, in this fight he will have his starter persona, as well at the 11 'Ultimate' persona made available to him from maxing the 'Social Links' with his teammates, his uncle and cousin. Izanagi is resistant to electrical attacks and is immune to dark based magic, but weak to wind. He can cast light electric damage on a single foe with Zio, deal light physical damage with Cleave, increase and decrease defense with Rakukaja and Rakunda respectively, and increase an ally's attack with Tarukaja.

(Red) Next by maxing out the Magician Arcana, he can use Mada, The Intoxicator! With this bad boy, he can absorb fire damage but is weak to ice. He can deal heavy fire damage to one or all foes with Agidyen and Maragidyne! And with the aid of Fire Boost and Fire Amp, he boosts his fire damage by a whopping 75%! He can nimbly dodge Ice magic with Evade Ice, and Ailment Boosts boosts the effectiveness of status ailments by 1.5x, specifically Foolish Whisper to inflict silence.

(Geo) By maxing out the Chariot Arcana, he gets access to Futsunushi, The Divine Sword. With this persona, Yu becomes completely immune to physical attacks, but weak to dark based magic. With Futsunushi equipped, Yu is unable to become dizzy, reduce ALL incoming damage by half, and increase his critical hit rate. He can increase the entire team's attack with Matarukaja, buff his next physical attack by 250% with Power Charge, and deal severe physical damage to a single foe with Primal Force! Now, Physical spells like Primal Force DO cost HP to use, but with Arms Master, the amount needed is cut in half.

(Ender) The Priestess arcana grants him Scathach, The Mentor. With this, Yu absorbs Ice magic and is completely immune to Wind, but is weak to Fire. With this, he can cure all status ailments with Amrita, Deal heavy ice damage to all foes with Mabufudyne, heavy wind damage to one or all foes with Garudyne and Magayrudyne. In addition, his ice and wind attacks deal 50% more damage thanks to Ice Amp and Wind Amp, and he can boost the strength of his next magical attack by 250% with Mind Charge.

(Red) The Emperor arcana gives him access to fucking Odin! You know, Thor's dad? God of Storms? Yeah him! With him, Yu can absorb wind magic and is completely immune to Electricity, but weak to Fire. He can deal heavy electric damage to one or all foes with Ziodyne and Maziodyne, deal heavy wind damage to all foes with Magaudyne, deal SEVERE wind damage to one foe with Panta Rhei, and boost his next magical attack by 250% with Mind Charge. In addition, Wind Amp boosts his wind based magic by 50%, and he can regenerate HP with Regenerate 3.

(Geo) The Lovers acana grants him Ishtar, The Goddess of Love. Now THIS is the definition of a healer! With her, Yu becomes immune to electricity but weak to wind. Oh wait! He WOULD be weak to wind if it wasn't for Absorb Wind, which allows him to absorb all wind damage! And Spell Master cuts the magic he needs to cast a spell in half. Useful when you have spells that can fully restore the ENTIRE party's HP like Mediarahan, REVIVE an ally to full HP with Samarecarm, cure all aliments with Amrita, oh, and fully restore the ENTIRE party's HP AND cure all aliments with Salvation. But if he needs an attack, don't worry because he can still use Maziodyne to deal heavy electric damage to all foes.

(Ender) Helel, the Lightbringer is gotten from the Star Arcana. When equipped, Yu is resistant to Physical blows, immune to fire, light and dark based magic, but weak to Wind. That is, until he got the spell Repel Wind, which reflects all wind magic. He can cure himself from any ailment in a single turn thanks to Ista-Heal, fully restore the party's HP and heal all status ailments with Salvation, deal heavy fire damage to all foes with Maragidyne, severe Almighty-non-elemental-damage to all foes with Megidolaon, Severe physical damage to one foe with God's hand, reduce the HP needed for such an attack with Arms Master, and deal massive Almighty damage to all foes with Morning Star.

(Red) From the Fortune Arcana, Yu is givin Norn, the Triple Godhead of Fate. With this, he can absorb wind, is immune to dark, resists Ice, but is weak to electricity. With this Persona, his entire team automatically has their Hit/Evasion rate up. He can deal heavy wind damage to one or all foes with Garudyne and Magaryudyne, boost said wind magic by 50% with Wind Amp, fully restore an Ally's Hp with Diarahan, and lowers a foe's attack, defense, and Hit/Evasion rate with Debilitate. Plus, he constantly restores SP with Invigorate 3.

(Geo) Next is Loki, the Shapeshifter, gotten from the Fool's Arcana. With this persona, Yu can absorb Ice, is immune to dark, and is weak to fire. But, thanks to Null Fire, he becomes immune to it. He can counter physical attacks with High Counter,. deal heavy ice damage to one or all enemies with Bufudyne and Mabufudyne, deal severe Ice damage with Niflheim, boost the power of his ice magic with Ice Amp, and increase an ally's defense with Rakukaja.

(Ender) The judgement arcana grants him the power of Lucifer, The Rebel King of Hell. With him equipped, Yu blocks Ice, resists physical attacks, but would be weak to Light, if not for Repel Light. He can also absorb electric damage with Absorb Elec, And Spell Master cuts the magic he needs to cast spells in half. He can deal heavy ice damage to one foe with Bufudyne, and have that boosted by 50% by Ice Amp, charge his next magic attack to 250% with Mind Charge, deal severe physical damage with Brave Blade, and at the end of battle, fully restore his HP and Magic with Victory Cry.

(Red) The Hierophant Arcana gives him Kohryu, the almighty guardian! This dragon is weak to absolutely nothing! In addition, he reflects electricity and blocks light. With Spell Master cutting the SP needed for spells in half, Yu can heal the entire party to full HP with Mediarahan, revive an ally to Full HP with Samarecarm, and fully restore all teammates-HP and Status Ailments-with Salvation. With Elec Amp boosting electric magic by 50% and Mind Charge being capable to boosting the next magic attack by 250%, he can do A LOT of damage with Ziodyne and Maziodyne.

(Geo) And last but not least, is the Justice arcana and Sraosha, the Scourge of Evil. This persona reflects light and absorbs electricity, but is weak to dark. Yu can easily dodge attacks other attacks besides light, dark, and almighty. Hama Boost makes light based magic 1.5 times more effective, making Mahamaon basically a 60% chance to instantly kill all foes. Power Charge boosts his next physical attack 250%, such as the severe physical attack Brave Blade. Add Ziodyne for heavy elec damage to a single foe, and Megidolaon for almighty damage, and Yu has a pretty destructive arsenal.

(Ender) But he can't always rely on his Persona. He wields the Blade of Totsuka, a colossal, double edged katana blade with extraordinary attack power and a high critical hit rate. He wears the Godly Robe, armor with extraordinary defense and gives a plus 10 to every stat. And with his large array of persona, he would most likely wear the Chakra Ring, which halves the SP needed for any spell.

(Red) Whoo boy that took a while! Luckily the next 7 wont be so long and complex. Up next is Yosuke Hanamura! A kid from the city moved to Inaba to work at his parent's store. He's clumsy, awkward, slightly perverted, but still a good guy. After the murder of his senpai, Yosuke decided he would find the murderer and make him pay, along side his friends!

(Ender) Yosuke's starter Persona is Jiraiya. But, after maxing out his social link, Jiraiya evolved into Susano-o

(Geo) The purple skeleton thing from Naruto?

(Ender) No. Susano-o gives Yosuke an immunity to wind magic and resistant to fire. He can deal light, medium and heavy wind damage to one or all foes with Garu, Magaru, Garula, Magarula, Garudyne and Magarudyne. And with Wind Boost and Wind Amp, his wind magic gets a 75% strength boost. He can nullify stat boosts with Dekaja, increase his one person's or his party's hit/evasion rate with Sukukaja and Masukukaja, break a foes's wind resistance with Wind Break, heal his teammates with Dia and Diarama, have a 30% chance to confuse foes with Tentarafoo, and deal light and heavy physical damage with Bash, Sonic Punch and Brave Blade.

(Red) Yosuke himself comes equipped with the Malakh, powerful daggers that boosts his evasion rate against physical attacks. He also wears the Godly Robe and has equipped the Vow of Shinatobe, which boost all wind magic by 50%-essentially making all his wind magic 125%. Also, as a result of the social link bond with Yu, Yosuke gains all sorts of neat little abilities. He can endure a mortal blow, pick up a knocked down ally, cure status ailments, and perform a powerful 'Follow Up' attack-The Yosuke Strike! A spinning tornado of pain!

(Geo) A second-year student in Yasogami High School and an ardent fan of martial arts, Chie Satonaka is the tomboyish, ass kicker of the team. Her original Persona Tomoe, after she became best friends with Yu, became Suzuka Gongen! She is completely immune to ice magic. She can increase an ally's attack with Tarukaja, deal light and medium ice damage with Bufu, Mabufu, and Bufula and boost said ice magic by 25% with Ice Boost. But her real strength lies in her...strength. She can deal light physical damage with Skewer and Assault Dive, light physical damage with a chance of confusion with Skull Cracker, light physical damage to all foes with Rampage and Gale Slash, medium physical damage with Black Spot, medium physical damage to all foes with Heat Wave-why that isn't a fire spell is beyond me-, heavy physical damage with Rainy Death, heavy physical damage to all foes with Agneyastra, and SEVERE physical damage with God's Hand. In addition, she can boost her next physical attack by 250% with Power Charge and have a combined 45% chance to counter physical attacks with Counter, Counterstrike, and High Counter.

(Ender) Chie is equipped the Moses Sandals , powerful shoes with a high critical rate. Just like the last two, she wears the Godly Robe. Also, to boost her already immense strength, she would most likely wear the Power Muscle, which boosts strength by 10. And just like Yosuke, with her social link maxed out she can endure a mortal blow, pick up a knocked down ally, cure status ailments, and perform her Follow Up Attack-the Galactic Punt

(Geo) Where she flat out KICKS a shadow so far into the air, they never come back down!

(Red) Yukiko Amgagi's family runs the Amagi Inn, the treasure of Yasoinaba. But apparently she really didn't like being the Inn's princess, being told what to do 24/7. And after being targeted by the killer, thrown into the TV world and promptly being saved by our 3 previously mentioned heroes, she managed to go against her shadow and awaken her Persona: a pink flamenco dancer named Konohana Sakuya! And after maxing out her social link, it became the goddess of the sun Amaterasu!

(Geo) With Amaterasu, Yukiko is immune to fire and resists electricity, but weak to Ice. How exactly a fire monster is weak to ice is beyond me but moving on. With the exception of Yu's Lover Persona, Yukiko is definitely the best healer of the team. Being able to heal her teammates with Dia, Media, Diarama, Mediarama, Diarahan, Mediarahan, and Salvation. She can dispel Rage, Fear and Confusion with Me Patra and revive an ally with half or all their HP with Recarm and Samarecarm. And when the time comes for her to deal some good damage, she can cast her fire magic with Agi, Maragi, Agilao, Maragilao, Agidyne and Maragidyne, as well as Fire Boost and Fire Amp to boost fire magic by 75%.

(Ender) She also wears the Godly Robe and wields the Boundless Sea, a fan that can inflict Exhaustion. She also most likely wears the Moon Potpourri, which raises her max SP-her magic reserves-by 30%. Along with the stranded social link boosts, Yukiko can use her follow up attack: the Fan Assault. Though its hardly an assault...

(Red) A gang of Bikers were terrorizing the school. On Tv, they managed to get one of them on camera to which he responded

 _Kanji: GET BENT!_

(Red) Hehe. Yep. Well as it turns out, this bleach-haired man wasn't a biker at all, instead someone trying to kick the crap out of them: Kanji Tatsumi! After being saved from the TV world, Kanji decides to join the team. His Persona is Take-Mikazuchi, then was evolved via the power of friendship to Dairoku Tenmaou. And can we take time to say that this thing has the single greatest mustache ever?

(Geo) Facial Hair aside, with this persona Kanji is completely immune to electricity. He can boost the attack of one person or his entire team with Rakukaja and Matarukaja. He can deal electrical damage with Mazio, Zionga, Mazionga, Ziodyne and Mazyodyne. He also boosts his electrical damage by 75% with Elec Boost and Elec Amp. He can deal light physical damage with Kill Rush, Medium physical damage with Fatel End, Mighty Swing, and Cruel Attack-which deals bonus damage to knock downed foes, heavy damage with Vile Assault, and Severe physical damage with Primal Force.

(Ender) He wears the Godly Robe as well-just assume everyone on this team will have this armor-, and wields the Perun Plate, a powerful shield that also gives his electrical damage by 20%, making that a 95% boost with Elec Boost and Amp. With his tank-like nature, he would benefit from the Defense Essence, which boosts his Endurance by 10. His follow up attack is Atomic Press-where he slams his weapon on the ground-

(Red) Creating a god damn earthquake! Up next is Rise Kujikawa. She was a rising star taking a small vacation from showbiz. Unfortunately, her vacation took her to a town where kidnappings and murders were accruing. So, you know the drill, she was kidnapped, put into the T.V, and was later rescued by the investigation team. Her persona, Himiko, later became Kanzeon from her max social link. The thing abour Ol' Rise here is, her persona isn't exactly a fighter. Her role on the team is to replace Teddie-more on him later-and be the team investigator. Her role is to tell the team about an enemy's weakness and give them support. So, why this persona actually has stats is beyond me. Thanks to her Full Analysis, Weakness Scan and Third Eye, she can tell the strength and weakness of any opponent, and her Enemy Radar lets Rise always keep track of opponents. She can also boost her team's stats ore decide to heal them. Lastly, she can restore the party's HP and SP by 5% with Healing Wave and Relaxing Wave.

(Geo) So what became of Teddie, the team's previous navigator? Well, during the battle with Shadow Rise, he pulled the Vegeta card: Blow himself up, taking the shadow with him! But UNLIKE the saiyan prince, he actually survived...then his shadow came out, they fought it and Teddie got himself a persona in Kintoki-Douji. Then after coming to grips with his past: the fact that he himself is a shadow-his persona became Kamui. He also somehow became a human, but that's not whats important. With Kamui, Teddie is immune to Ice, resistant to wind and dark, but weak to electricity. He can heal the entire party with Mediarama, cure Exhaustion and Enervation with Energy Shower, increase the party's attack with Matarukaja, fully heal one ally with Diarahan, increase the party's defense with Marakukaja, cure all status ailments with Amrita, revive an ally to full HP with Samarecarm, and fully restore the entire party's HP with Mediarahan. But his bread and butter is the ice magic. Bufula, Mabufula, Bufudyne and Mabufudyne, as well as being able to eliminate and Ice resistance with Ice Break, and boost his ice damage with Ice Boost and Ice Amp, to 75%.

(Ender) Teddie himself wields the Spirit Fang, a powerful claw weapon that reduces magic damage by 30%. His follow up attack is Bear Claw, a powerful, spinning claw attack. He wears the Demon Charm, which boosts his magic power by 10.

(Red) Last but not least is the Detective Prince himself: Naoto Shirogane. He's a-

(Geo) Actually Red...Naoto's a girl. You see, all her life she was ashamed of her gender. So she decided to hide it from the world

(Red) Well apparently she did a good job, since NO ONE was able to figure it out until her shadow spilled the beans. After being rescued and facing herself, Naoto came to terms with who she is and became the final member of the team. And BOY HOWDY did they need her, because she is-without a doubt-the smartest member of the team.

(Ender) Sources have even gone so far as to say her IQ is an outrageous 2000, though this is clearly an over exaggeration. Her persona, once Sukuna-Hikona, became Yamato-Takeru. With this, Naoto is is immune to light and dark based magic and is resistant to fire. She can deal heavy physical damage with Tempest Slash, Deathbound, Vorpal Blade, and Blight-which has a chance of poison. She can cast light and dark instant kill attacks with Mudoon and Hamaon-each with a 60% chance-and even do it to all foes with Mamudoon and Mahamaon-40% chance-and with Mudo Boost and Hama Boost, those spells are 1.5 times more effective.

(Geo) She can charge her next magic attack by 250% with Mind Charge. Useful with powerful, almighty spells like Megidola and Megidolaon.

(Red) I'm sure your really curious as to what her weapon is right? Yu has a katana, Yosuke has daggers, Chie has boots, Yukiko has a fan, Kanji has a shield and Teddie has claws. Well her weapon is straight up a freaking gun! She LITERALLY shoots shadows in the face! Her gun of choice is the Black Hole, a powerful hand gun that can somehow inflict EVERY status ailment! Her follow up attack is Ultra Trigger, where she says 'fuck safety' and wildly shoots into the crowd! Her Accessory of choice is the Lucky Seven, which boosts luck by 10.

(Ender) The Investigation Team's greatest strength is their teamwork and compatibility. They are effective cause each member has a say in the final decision. They stop at nothing to find the truth

(Geo) and when that truth lead them to an all powerful demon goddess with a murder fetish, they STILL refused to stand down. Cause apparently God is nothing to these teenagers. Speaking of that fight, it leads us to Yu's final trump card.

(Red) After watching his team fall before his eyes, Yu refuses to give up. He uses the strength inside him to stand up and fight once more. So you know how we mentioned everyone's ultimate personas? Well Yu here is no different!

(Ender) By standing up against this powerful enemy, Yu's persona Izanagi was reborn. He was given the power of the true Ultimate persona: Izanagi-no-Okami.

 _"Thou art I, and I am thou... From the sea of thy soul, I come... From the very moment of my emergence, I have been a guiding light shed to illuminate thy path... I am the original god... Izanagi-no-Okami."_

(Geo) This persona is resistant to every form of attack accept light and dark. With his persona, Yu can cast severe almighty damage with Megidolaon, charge his next magic attack 250% with Mind Charge, dodge nearly every kind of attack thanks to Angelic Grace, perform heavy elemental damage with Agidyne, Garudyne, Bufudyne, and Ziodyne, as well as boosting all of those by 50% with Fire Amp, Ice Amp, Wind Amp and Elec Amp.

(Red) Or if Yu just wants to destroy his opponent, he busts out his strongest technique: Myriad Truths! An attack so powerful, it completely DESTROYED Izanami-no-Okami!

(Ender) The description of the move says that it "banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods." Meaning, its likely this attack uses a foes own secrets and lies against them, thus destroying them as it did with Izanami.

(Geo) for a couple of teenagers, these guys are really freaking tough. Being able to tank hits from giant robots, tank fire, bullet fire, ACTUAL fire, and even the laser of an almighty god! Not to mention when Yu got access to Izanagi-no-Okami, he didn't want to die so...he just didn't. Even tanking powerful attacks from Izanami, INCLUDING instant death attacks. That's what I call determination.

(Red) but they aren't perfect. They are still teenagers, meaning they can be pretty damn irresponsible and childish at times, not to mention their emotions. It also means they aren't exactly trained.

(Ender) Also, their magic runs on limited SP. And the personas are connected to their hearts. Meaning, any damage the Persona receives, the host also feels and vice versa.

(Geo) And if not evident from their bios, their attacks tend to lack versatility and clash with other members of the team.

(Red) But despite all that, these guys are seriously dangerous. Dangerous enough that they even got a cross over with Blazeblue and RWBY! And no, I didn't make that up!

 **The Investigation Team:**  
 **Members: Yu Narukami (Weapon: Blade of Totsuka. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Chakra Ring. Persona(s): Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami, Mada, Futsunushi, Scathach, Odin, Ishtar, Helel, Norn, Loki, Lucifer, Kohryu and Sraosha)  
Yosuke Hanamura (Weapon: Malakh. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Vow of Shinatobe. Persona: Susano-o)  
Chie Satonaka (Weapon: Moses Sandals. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Power Muscle. Persona: Suzuka Gongen)  
Yukiko Amagi (Weapon: Boundless Sea. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Moon Potpourri. Persona: Amaterasu.)  
Kanji Tatsumi (Weapon: Perun Plate. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Defense Essence. Persona:** **Dairoku Tenmaou)  
Rise Kujikawa (Persona:** **Kanzeon)  
Teddie (Weapon: Spirit Fang. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Demon Charm. Persona: Kamui)  
Naoto Shirogane (Weapon: Black Hole. Armor: Godly Robe. Accessory: Lucky Seven. Persona: Yamato-Takeru)**

 **Feats:  
Found the killer and defeated him  
Tanked hits from bullets, fire, tank shells, gods, ect.  
Defeated Izanami  
Defeated Ameno-sagiri  
Defeated multiple shadows**

 **Weaknesses:**  
 **Still Teenagers**  
 **Emotions sometimes blind them**  
 **No formal training**  
 **Lacking Versatility  
Limited Magic  
Damage to Personas also hurt them**

 _*Persona 4 Victory Theme*_

* * *

(Ender) Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all.

(Geo) The Destroyers of Sephiroth vs The Seekers of Truth! Which side will walk away? Only one way to find out

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAATTTTLLLLEEEEE!

* * *

 **Sahara Desert**

 **June 5th**

 **Morning**

The Investigation Team walked through the famous desert. "What kinda school plans a trip to a fucking desert?" Kanji asked

"Apparently its a way to 'Experience parts of the world different to our own' or some BS like that" Chie said. Yu nodded

"That sounds about right. Well its beautiful in its own right I suppose" The leader shrugs. Naoto nods

"Indeed. A nice change of scenery." the detective says

"Whatever. I'll stick with Inaba" Rise said

"Ditto" Yosuke sighed.

Just over a sand dune, AVALANCHE walked. Barret growled

"Cloud are you SURE you're reading that map right!?"

"I'm POSITIVE!" Cloud yelled. Tifa finally got the bright idea to check.

"Cloud...you've been holding the map upside down this entire time..." Cloud looked at her

"Tifa come on. I think I'm smarter then to make a silly mistake like tha-" Tifa flipped it around. "Oh...damn."

"So we've been walkin like this for no reason!?" Cid yelled. Red sniffed

"The heat and sand is messing with my nose...I can't smell anything" He sighs. Yuffie squints forward and gasped

"Guys look! Maybe they know where the nearest town is"

"Anything is better then nothing. Mog is dying in this heat" Cait said. The two teams crossed paths as Cloud walked up

"Excuse me kids. Do you know where the nearest town is?"

"A few miles back there" Yu pointed behind himself. Yukiko looked at these people

"Guys...hey" She whispered as the team walked a few feet back "Call me crazy but...I feel like I've seen these people before" This left the rest of the team confused. That is until Teddie thought a bit

"...hey! Yosuke. Remember those wanted posters we found on the walls?" This made Yosuke gasp, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flyer

"WANTED: AVALANCHE. Crimes: Terrorism. Reward: 39,000 Yen" Yosuke read out loud.

"T...terrorists!?" Chie seemed shocked. Yu looked at the poster and back at the other team

"That's definitely them" He said confident.

"So what do we do?" Rise asked.

"Well we can't let them go can we?" Yosuke said.

"Hell no! Lets stop these assholes!" Kanji yelled. This caught the attention of AVALANCHE

"I'm assuming by that voice, you already know of us" Vincent said.

"Think their with Shinra?" Cloud asked

"They look young but maybe" Barret answered. The team looked at each other and nodded, drawing their weapons and standing ready. This surprises the Investigation Team.

"Damn! Their armed!" Yosuke said

"We can't stand down!" Naoto said. Yu nodded

"Lets get em!" He shouted. Rise summoned Kanzeon as the other members drew their weapons.

"Guess there's no way around it!" Cloud shouts. The two teams rush forward. Cloud and Yu clash blades, Yosuke blocked Barret's downward slam with his gun, Chie's kick met Tifa's fist, Red XIII and Yukiko stare each other down, Teddie and Mog are growling at each other, Kanji's shield blocked both Cid's lance and Yuffie's Conformer, and Vincent and Naoto had their guns pointed at each other.

 **FIGHT!**

 _ ***cue Those Who Fight Further/Fight On!***_

Cloud and Yu rapidly clash blades. Yu backflips, avoiding an overhead slash from the Ultima Weapon, before holding up a card "Izanagi!" He yelled as his persona appeared, the word **Zio** appearing overhead as a bolt of lightning was shot at Cloud, who countered with his own **Bolt** attack. The two attacks clash as Cloud runs forward and slashes Yu across the chest, making the silver-haired boy wince in pain. Cloud slashes him 4 more times, before punching him in the jaw, sending him spiraling. Yu pants, picking himself up slowly as Cloud rushed forward again. **Persona Change** "Futsunushi!" Yu yelled as the swordsman appeared behind him. Cloud slammed his blade into him, but it appeared to have no effect.

"What the!?" Cloud was caught off guard. He slashes at him rapidly, but none of his attacks seemed to budge Yu. Yu grabbed his sword and slashes Cloud 7 times, before kicking him in the stomach and holding a card, the word **Power Charge** appeared behind him. Cloud recovered from the blow and shot **Bolt 3** at Yu, who stumbles a bit before holding up the card again, **Primal Force** appearing as Futsunushi flew forward and struck cloud hard, kicking up a dust cloud. Elsewhere, Yosuke was clashing his daggers against Barret's gun arm. Barret jumped up and shoot bullets down. Yosuke did his best to dodge them but a few struck his shoulders and stomach. Barret landed as he shot a **Tornado** attack. Yosuke crossed his arms as the wind ruffled his clothes and hair, but left him unaffected.

"Let me show you how its done!" Yosuke smirked "Let's do it Susano-o!" He slashed a card, his persona Susano-o coming out and casting the spell **Garudyne** launching Barret off his feet. Barret lands and glares at Yosuke.

"Alright little boy!" He says "Lets see how ya like this!" He extended his gun as **Flare** appeared. Yosuke was struck by a powerful fire ball, making him stumble backwards and pant, before running forward and slashing at Barret once more, who dodges and aims his gun straight at Yosuke's chest, shooting and sending the high school student flying into the air and scream in pain. Rise flinched at this sound

"Yosuke-senpai! Someone heal him!" She yelled. Yukiko heard this, but soon found herself dodging Red's claws. She swipes at him with her fan, but Red ducks and slashes her across the face.

 ***stop current music***

Yukiko stumbles back and feels the blood on her face, before glaring at Red. She throws her fan, striking him and making him exhausted. Grabbing her fan back, she turns to Yosuke, who held his chest in pain. "Come! Amaterasu!"

 ***cue Yukiko's Theme (P4A)***

Her persona appears as well as the word **Diarama** as Yosuke felt his wound seal. He smiles and gives her a thumbs up, before running back at Barret. Yukiko turned back to Red, who shook off the ailment and growled, casting **Fire2** at his opponent. Amaterasu appears and absorbs the fire attack, as Yukiko launched **Agi** only for Red to absorb it as well. The two look at each other before running and clashing claw-to-fan. Chie and Tifa clash fist-to-foot multiple times, kicking up dust around them.

"Wow. You're really strong" Tifa said "Too bad I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Try is sister!" Chie says, backflipping away "I need your help, Suzuka Gongen!" She kicks a card, her persona appearing with the words **God's Hand** as she flies forward. Tifa gasped as she was struck, kicking up a dust cloud. Tifa pants and coughs, not being able to see. Chie ran through the dust and kicked Tifa multiple times. Tifa, annoyed, spins around with the word **Fire3** appearing, kicking up a strong torrent of flame. Chie gets blasted away with burns on her skin. She pants tired as Tifa cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

 ***cue You Will Know Our Names***

Kanji blocked an attack from Cid, kicking backwards to knock away Yuffie's jump attack, before pushing forward and kicking Cid's gut when he was stunned. "You assholes are annoyin as hell!" Kanji stretched his neck "Lets see how you like this!" He pulls out a card "Dairoku Tenmaou!" His persona appeared with the words **Maziodyne** and suddenly both Cid and Yuffie were struck by lightning. Kanji flexes and gives his persona a fist bump.

"Rwaaaarrr!" Teddie yells, swinging at Cait Sith. Mog takes the hit, stumbling back as Cait took out his mega phone

"Get him Mog!" Mog growled, running forward and punching Teddie's face. Teddie falls on his back, flailing.

"Hey hey! I can't get up! Help!" Teddie flailed. Cait Sith laughed as he charged up magic, the word **Toad** appearing and shooting a magic spell at Teddie, turning him into a frog.

"What the heck!? What happened!? And why do I have a strange desire to eat flies!?" He yelled. Mog raised a foot to crush him, before getting knocked in the head by Kanji's shield.

"Whoa! Ted? That you bro?"

"Yes! Help me!" Rise saw this

"Guys! Something happened to Ted! Do something!"

Yu looked and nodded. Cloud ran forward and shot an **Ice** spell. Yu blocked it with his sword and ran forward and clashed blades. The two heroes glare into each others eyes, before Yu headbutt his blonde opponent, and knocks him away with a stop kick. **Persona Swap**. "Ishtar!" His lovers persona appeared, along with the word **Amrita.** Teddie was cured from his frog body, chuckling slightly as he sees Cait Sith taunting him

"Now you've made be Bear-y angry!" He yelled "Get out here, Kamui!" His persona appeared. Teddie cast the spell **Matarukaja** and he and his team felt their strength rise.

"Alright Ted!" Yosuke smirked. Naoto and Vincint were both hiding behind rocks, occasionally peaking out and shooting. Vincent grew tired, and charged up a **Fire3** spell. He shot it, Naoto looking out and gasping as the attack exploded the rock she hid behind and knocking her back, coughing. Vincent somehow got behind her during that and had his Death Penalty aimed right at the back of her head.

"Its been fun. But i'm afraid its over" He said. Naoto thought quickly and, without Vincent knowing, aimed her gun at his knee. She shot, making him wince in pain and stumble backwards. Naoto took this time to turn and back up, growling

"I'll make you feel pain!" She yelled as **Ultra Trigger** appeared and she fired rapidly at him. Vincent winced, tanking the hits and growled as **Demi3** appeared. Naoto felt her body get slammed into the ground as she screams in pain. Vincent panted and got on a knee. Barret, noticing this, cast **Cure3** healing his gun wielding friend, then **Barrier** on himself as Yosuke ran forward and slashes at him rapidly. Barret slammed his gun into Yosuke's face.

"Alright buddy I'm through..." the word **Limit Break** appears "PLAYING GAMES!"

 ***cue Jenova Absolute***

 **Big Shot** Barret shot a large red ball of energy, striking Yosuke and making him fly.

"Yosuke-Senpai!" Rise yelled in shock. Barret ran forward and shoots **Freeze** hitting Yosuke while he's down. "Someone heal him! Hurry!"

Yu dodged Cloud's slashes and casts the spell **Mediarahan,** his team felt their wounds heal. Cloud glares at him

"I'm sick of this bullshit!" Cloud spun his sword **Climhazzard** appears. He flew forward and impaled Yu, making him cough up blood. Rise gasped

"Senpai!" Rise cried. Cloud slashed upwards, making Yu fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"SENSEI!" Teddie yelled. He tried to run but he was interrupted by Mog's punch. Teddie waddled backwards, steam shooting from his ears. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY YOU...THINGS! YOU'VE REALLY...REALLY!" He started to glow "REALLY PISSED ME OOOOFFFFF!"

"What in the-!?" Cait Sith and Mog were engulfed in an explosion.

"TEDDIE!" Yosuke yelled

"CAIT SITH!" Barret yelled. The smoke cleared, relieving what remained of Mog and Cait Sith, along with a deflated Teddie. Both teams gasped at the sight of their downed friends.

"Teddie..." Rise said. Suddenly, the deflated suit moved, relieving Teddie in his human form covered in bruises and burns.

"Owwie...OH CRAP! Right!" He stood up, grabbed the Spirit Fang and slashed a card "Go Bear-sona!" Kamui appeared, along with the words **Mediarahan.** Teddie felt his wounds fade and they looked towards Yu. Cloud stood over his un-moving body with a smirk, raising his sword to deal the final blow.

 ***cue Reach Out To The Truth***

But before he could he was kicked in the gut by Yu, who spun to his feet, grabbing his sword and slashing rapidly at Cloud. Cloud blocked an overhead slash with the buster sword, pushing upward to make him stumble back before swinging at Yu's side, who flips over it and slashes again, Cloud ducking and the sword cutting his hair. Cloud back flipped away and cast **Fire3.**

 **Persona Change.** "Mada!" The fire spell struck Yu, which was absorbed into his persona as Yu cast **Agidyne** which cloud blocked with all his might. Chie panted tired. As did Tifa.

"Gotta admit blonde...you're pretty good." Tifa said "If only we hadn't met like this. You would have been a good friend"

"Well as long as your criminals, i wont let you escape" Chie stood up. Tifa cracker her knuckles, a slot machine appearing behind her. "What the!?"

"Lets finish this!" Tifa ran at her, planning to end it. **Beat Rush.** **Water Kick.** These attacks were blocked as best they could by Chie. But she was sent into the air with **Somersault,** jumping with **Metodive** and **Dolphin Blow** successfully. **Meteor Strike.** She picked her up and threw her into the ground, kicking up an explosion. Chie panted tired as Tifa charged her strongest attack. **"Final Heaven!"** She struck Chie hard with a giant explosion of light.

 _ **Chie Withstood the Attack!**_

Chie was on one knee, panting tired with blood dripping down her face. Yukiko noticed this

"Chie!" She yelled. Red lunged at her, but Yukiko swatted him with her fan. "Bad doggy!" **Fan Assault** "Heel! She threw her fan, striking red hard and making him feel a little dizzy. Tifa walked up, cracking her knuckles but soon found her self on the receiving end of **Agidyne** from Yukiko, who ran up. She picked her friend up and cast **Diarahan.** Chie smiled as she stood up, good as new.

"Time to turn this around!" Chie said. Suzuka Gongen came out with **Power Charge** and Chie ran forward. **God's Hand** appeared once again and she struck Tifa, sending her flying into Yuffie.

"Maaaan these guys are tough!" Yuffie complained. "The one with the bleached hair won't let up."

"And it seems Blonde got a second wind too" Tifa panted. Yuffie looked around, seeing Vincent taking a **Megadoloan** attack from Yamato-Takeru. Her eyes fall on the Black Hole in Naoto's hand and she smiles

"I have an idea" She ran away.

"Hey Yuffie! Where are you-!?" She was interupted by Chie stomping at her face, which she just barely managed to roll out of the way. Naoto panted tired, turning and getting socked in the face by Yuffie.

 _ **Stole Black Hole**_

Yuffie spun the gun in her hand with a smile "Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot eh?" She shoots it, striking Naoto in the shoulder

"GHA!" Naoto yelled in agony, falling to her knees and being inflicted with **Silence** **.** Kanji saw this and gasped. He ran to her but was struck by Cid's spear

"Where do you think you're goin? We still got unfinished buisness!" He withdrew his spear and stuck kanji again, drawing blood. He took out a stick of dynamite. **Dynamite.** "Eat this!" He throws it, making it explode and launch Kanji up and down onto the ground

 _ **Kanji Withstood the Attack!**_

Kanji panted, looking around. Cid walked up with a smug look, Vincent and Yuffie with guns pointed at Naoto. "Dammit! All of ya are pissin me off! ALL THREE OF YA CAN JUST" **Atomic Press** "GET BENT!" The ground shakes and a shockwave knocks the 3 AVALANCE members on their asses, also making Yuffie drop the gun. "Naoto! Heads up!" He kicks it to her. She stands up, grabs it and shoots Yuffie's knees, making it so she can't run away. Barret growled, charging another limit break **Satellite Beam**

Rise noticed this "No! Guys!" She said. "Kanzeon!" Her persona opened its arms and a light filled the air

 **The Investigation Team's HP has been restored a little.**

With that the beams of light from the sky nailed Kanji, Naoto, Chie and Yukiko.

 _ **Chie Withstood the Attack!**_

 _ **Naoto Withstood the Attack!**_

 _ **Kanji Withstood the Attack!**_

 _ **Yukiko Withstood the Attack!**_

"Damn! These guys don't die!" Cid yelled. Yukiko healed her teammates with another **Mediarahan** and they all stood ready, as Barret, Cid, Yuffie and Tifa surround them.

Teddie ran toward Yu, before being attack from behind by Red "Where do you think you're going?" He snarled at Teddie. **Comet2.** Teddie looked up and was assaulted by falling stars. He was sent flying backwards and slams into Yosuke, who dodged gunfire from Vincent.

"Annoying brats. Stay out of my way!" He growled as he started to glow

"What the!? Whats he...!?"

 **Level 4 Chaos**

Vincent appeared as a large demon with giant wings. "Whoa! Then he really IS a shadow!"

"How did a shadow other then me get to the human world!?" Teddie yelled

"I don't know but I sure as hell aint letting him get away! Lets go ted!" Yosuke clenched his weapon. Red walked up, glowing as well. **Satan Slam** and **Cosmo Memory**

The two of them were struke with 2 gigantic attacks, kicking up fire and sand. The two AVALANCHE members laughed.

 _ **Yosuke Withstood the Attack!**_

 _ **Teddie Withstood the Attack!**_

Both teenagers stood from the sand, bleeding heavy, shocking the members of AVALANCHE "Our turn!"

"RWWWAAAAARRRRR!" Teddie yelled.

 **Yosuke Strike** Yosuke spin around, striking Vincent multiple times, and knocking him over. Teddie hits Red with **Bear Claw** and knocks him over too. Teddie heals the two of them with **Mediarahan** then they attack with **Magarudyne** and **Mabufudyne** respectively.

Yu panted, being at his wits end. His currently equipped Persona Odin trying to keep him alive thanks to **Regenerate 3** while also getting attacked by Cloud's **Fire3** spell. Yu screamed in pain as he looked towards his teammates. All of them also at the end of their ropes, but continuing to fight. "..."

 _Thou art I_

He stared to glow, catching Cloud off guard.

 _and I am thou..._

Yu stood up slowly

 _From the sea of thy soul, I come... From the very moment of my emergence, I have been a guiding light shed to illuminate thy path..._

Yu had a card in his hand

 _I am the original god..._

Cloud covered his eyes from the light. **Persona Change**

Yu smiled "...Izanagi-no-Okami"

 ***cue The Mist***

His persona flew out and stared cloud down. Cloud stood unafraid, shooting **Ultima**. Yu stood smiling, suddenly dodging it **Angelic Grace** activating.

"What the!?" He turns around, getting slashed across the chest by Yu's sword, Izanagi-no-Okami taking the next hit, striking him fast with his blade 5 times, before Yu kicked him away. **Mind Charge.** Yu powered up **Megidoloan** which struck the battlefield, shaking it and making all the members of AVALANCHE to run to the scene. They find Cloud groaning in pain and Yu walking up, Izanagi-no-Okami behind him. Cid wasted no time, shooting **Death** at Yu. It struck Yu, but he didn't flinch

 **Yu Withstood the Attack!**

"What?" Cid launched 3 more.

 **Yu Withstood the Attack!**

 **Yu Withstood the Attack!**

 **Yu Withstood the Attack!**

"Whats with this guy all the sudden!?" Cid yelled. The Investigation Team members were smiling at this. Barret and Yuffie charged up their Limit Breaks. **Catastrophe** and **All Creation.** Both attacks struck Yu head on.

 **Yu Withstood the Attack!** Cloud growled.

"This ends here!" **Omnislash.** Cloud ran forward and struke Yu with multiple, strong sword attacks.

 **Yu Withstood the Attack!**

Cloud jumped up to deal the finishing blow.

 **Angelic Grace**

Yu vanished and appeared behind them with the rest of his team, extending his hand. His friends grinning and charging up their strongest attacks

 **Magarudyne**

 **Agneyastra**

 **Maragidyne**

 **Primal Force**

 **Mabufudyne**

 **Megidoloan**

Yu smiled, his attack being the last to appear

 **Myraid Truths**

The attacks all shot forward at once, striking the AVALANCHE Members. They screamed in pain and soon a large explosion of light fills the area. When it clears, there was a large crater in the sand, with no sign of AVALANCHE anywhere. The Investigation Team all posed, knowing they have won.

* * *

 **K.O!**

 _The Investigation Team continued on their way with their trip. Meanwhile the Members of AVALANCHE are absorbed into the Life Stream_

(Red) *sniff* *sniff*

(Geo) You okay?

(Red) That *sniff* was beautiful!

(Ender) This was an EXTREMELY close match. Both sides wielded impressive weapons, abilities and armor. Both have fought god like beings and both have survived hits no ordinary humans ever should. The breaking factor in this fight, however, was a difference in teamwork.

(Red) AVALANCHE may be a badass team, but remember most of the members are only there for personal gain. As such, its likely that they wouldn't be able to work together as well as the Investigation team would. And I know what you're all thinking 'But AVALANCHE stopped Sephiroth, who was a planet buster!'

(Geo) It is true that Sephiroth threatened to destroy the planet, but its clear he wouldn't be using his own strength as his Supernova attack is merely an illusion and he required a special object to destroy planets. Plus, The Investigation Team's opponent's weren't that much different from the Investigation Team.

(Ender) Also, the Investigation Team had more ability to heal wounds and increase their stats over AVALANCHE. And even if one of them WERE to fall, they had multiple ways to bring them back. It was only a matter of time before Avalanche found themselves backed into a corner. And you could argue that the Investigation Team would run out of SP eventually, the same could be said for AVALANCHE and their magic. Even without magic, members of the Investigation Team show their already pretty strong without it.

(Red) And thanks to Rise's helpful healing and SP recovering, they wouldn't run out any time soon. Plus she can always keep an eye on them and tell the others exactly how to solve a situation. Looking only at Yu and Cloud, at first glance Cloud seems like the clear winner right? I mean the dude cuts through freaking skyscrapers! Like their nothing but butter!

(Ender) At first glance, yes. However, we must remember that Yu has multiple Persona in his arsenal, allowing him to change tactics to better counter Cloud. Even his most powerful skills such as Omnislash wouldn't be able to hurt Yu with the right persona on hand. Cloud would not be able to process his change of tactics quickly enough, leaving him open for a counter attack. Or, he could simply activate Izanagi-no-okami. With him, Yu took multiple, deadly blows one after another without dying from a god-level being. It would stand to reason he could also withstand Cloud's attacks.

(Geo) Not to mention the Investigation Team are also masters in exploiting weaknesses. Meaning, once they saw some AVALANCHE members take hits from certain spells, they stopped wasting SP on it. In short, thanks to Rise's superb field awareness and constant healing, their mastery of weakness exploration, and their teamwork abilities, AVALANCHE had no choice but to fall to the hands of the Investigation Team

(Red) I guess you could say beating them was their Final Fantasy.

(Ender) The Winner is The Investigation Team.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!**

 _ ***cue Strike The Earth!* A man clad in full blue armor uses his shovel to dig up treasure. Later, it shows that same knight using the shovel to smite Plague Knight.**_

 **VS**

 _ ***cue Botanic Panic* A young man with a cup for a head in white gloves, red shorts and red shoes runs through an area, shooting creatures with a laser from his finger. Later, that same man shoots and defeats Grim Matchsticks.**_


	2. Shovel Knight vs Cuphead

(Ender) In recent years, game developers have decided to go back to a simpler time.

(Red) The simple time of 2D, side scrolling games that will make your blood boil faster then water in a kettle!

(Geo) Today we take the two most famous 2D, side scrolling heroes in recent years and seeing who comes out on top

(Ender) Cuphead, The Devil-Beaten Dynamo

(Red) And Shovel Knight, The hero who honors the Code of Shovelry

(Geo) I'm Geo, he's Ender and he's Red. And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which indie hero would win A Death Battle

* * *

The Inkwell Isles. 3 islands home to multiple...well

(Red) Disney rejects. One day, two boys with glasses for heads named Cuphead and Mugman wondered into the Devil's Casino. Turns out, their really good at bets.

(Geo) That's when The Devil himself challenged them: If they were to win, they would have all his money for themselves. Lose, however, and they give up their souls. And since we're talking about Satan here, yeah they lost.

(Ender) That's when the devil struck yet another deal-Bring him the soul contracts of his previous victims or die. Not seeing any other way, they set off to gather the contracts

(Red) Alright, doesn't sound to hard. What so you just gotta-

 _*Multiple Game Over screens from Cuphead*_

(Red) oh...great. Its one of THOSE games. Well if he's going to be getting soul contracts he's going to need stuff to get the job done. Considering everyone he tries getting them from turns into giant monsters ready to sip tea from his head!

(Geo) Once accepting this task, Cuphead's um...father? uncle? Let's just say guardian. His guardian granted him magic power, allowing him to shoot lasers from his fingertips!

(Ender) A little strange but that's the world of old television. Along his adventure Cuphead has gained multiple finger beams. The peashooter being the most basic, a rapid fire, single shot projectile with average damage. All of his weapons have what is known as an EX, a more powerful version of the same weapon, but they must be charged over the course of a battle. The peashooter's EX is Mega Blast, a large, slow-moving projectile that deals considerable damage on a foe.

(Red) Next is the Spread, a short range projectile that deals a lot of damage. Its only issue, like i said, is that ol' cupy needs to basically be a point-blank range for it to actually work. It's EX is the Eight Way, which sounds more like a really fucking intense sex position, but actually it lets Cuphead shoot 8 large projectiles in all directions. Great when you need to insure a hit.

(Geo) The Chaser fires orbs that deal very little damage, but on the plus side homes in on enemies, so Cuphead doesn't have to aim. The EX form is Chaos Orbit, where Cuphead summons 4 slightly larger orbs to form a barrier around him, protecting him from incoming enemies.

(Ender) The Lobber is arching weapon with limited range but decent damage. Its utility comes in its bouncing nature, making it so Cuphead doesn't need perfect aim. The EX form is called Kablooey, which is much larger and deals more damage then the normal Lobber

(Red) What can be argued as his strongest weapon, the Charge is pure power. Issue being for it to do any substantial damage, Cuphead needs time to charge it. So no rapid fire with this one. The Radial Barrage, the EX form of the move, is basically just a giant explosion from his fucking hands! How does he NOT hurt himself with that!?

(Geo) Lastly is the Roundabout, a boomerang-like weapon with average damage. It can have great range, but Cuphead has to have his back turned for it to work, so kinda a risky move, but great for crowd control or from fleeing from enemies. The Jumbo Roundabout has the same concept, but can deal a lot more damage as it will always follow Cuphead's position and will not vanish until it touches him or until scoring 7 hits. However, these aren't all of Cuphead's weapons.

(Red) This fucker can get into an airplane to deal with flying targets. Whist in it, he can shoot foes with, whats basically, a Gatling gun, launch bombs downward that have a lot of power, or even fucking shrink in size to dodge attacks. He can still shoot when small, but they barely do any damage. And guess what. Those weapons have their own EX forms. With the Gatling gun, Cuphead can use the Chomper Missile, which travels forward at an increasing speed and deals damage to everything it touches. While the bombs give him Magnet Missiles. No, not the ones from Mega Man 3, but they are kinda similar as these babies will home in on any target.

(Ender) Elder Kettle gave Cuphead more then just those projectiles. He also allowed Cuphead to use the Parry technique. With this, Cuphead can bounce off of any pink projectile, helpful for dodging attacks or building up the EX meter.

(Geo) Along his adventure, Cuphead has picked up a multitude of Charms, magical emblems that aid his abilities. His two most useful charms are Smoke Bomb, allowing Cuphead to harmlessly dash through enemies and projectiles, and Coffee, which constantly fills his EX meter without need to parry or attack. There is also the Whetstone charm that turns his Parry into a damaging Ax attack, but it only effects his first parry not every following Parry.

(Red) You would think that would be the end to his arsenal right? Well you're wrong! After saving Legendary Chalice from ghosts, 3 times mind you, Cuphead got access to Super Attacks, powerful abilites that require he have a full EX meter. These attacks include the Energy Beam, where Cuphead defies gravity and spins in the air, shooting what I can only assume to be boiling hot water in a large beam. Great for getting out of an attack, and dealing MAJOR damage!

(Ender) The Invincibility super is purely for defense, as it will make Cuphead immune to all damage for roughly 5 seconds.

(Geo) Lastly there is Giant Ghost, where Cuphead summons a ghost version of himself, whose sole purpose is to ram into enemies. Main drawback, however, is that Cuphead must control its movements manually and the ghost only lasts 7 seconds.

(Red) Oh we almost forgot to mention the Super Bomb Morph super on his plane, where Cuphead becomes a bomb and Kamikazes into opponents! So, needless to say, Cuphead has done a lot of ridiculous shit.

(Ender) He's defeated multiple, powerful opponents such as Grim Matchsticks, Dr. Kahl's Robot, King Dice and even the Devil himself. He's fast and agile enough to dodge laser fire, is a master pilot, strong enough to crack a tombstone in half, and brave enough to fight monsters 10 times his own size.

(Geo) However, he is far from perfect. Dodging attacks is his specialty, yes, but that's only because he is incredibly frail. He IS only a cup after all. He is strictly a ranged fighter, with no hand-to-hand fighting ability. Also, he is easily blinded by riches, leading him to make foolish mistakes. Such as, oh i don't know, betting his SOUL on a dice roll.

(Red) But even still, this is one cup who will stop at NOTHING to save the day. Even if it means making the Devil snivel at his boots!

 **Cuphead:  
Age: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Has inconsistent coloring **

**Weapons: Peashooter(** **Long range with average damage) (EX:** **Mega Blast)** **  
Spread(Short range with great damage) (EX: Eight Way)  
Chaser(Long range, homing with below-average damage) (EX: Chaos Orbit)  
Lobber(Medium range and good damage) (EX: Kablooey)  
Charge(High powered, non-rapid fire attack) (EX: ****Radial Barrage)  
Roundabout(** **Great coverage with average damage) (EX: Jumbo Rebound)  
Airplane Weapons (Gatling Gun, Bombs, Missiles) (Can shrink in size)**

 **Armor: Smoke Bomb Charm (Makes him invincible while dashing)  
Coffee Charm (Constantly fills Super meter)  
** **Whetstone charm (Turns first Parry into a damaging Ax attack)** **  
**

 **Skills: Parry Slap (Bounce off of certain projectiles. Only Pink Projectiles)  
Energy Beam (Strictly Horizontal. Deals massive damage to target. Can be used in the air)  
Invincibility (Makes Cuphead completely immune to all attacks for 5 seconds)  
Giant Ghost (High Damage. Must be moved manually)  
Super Bomb Morph (Turns Cuphead and his plane into a bomb. High Damage. Anything will cause it to explode)**

 **Feats: Defeated Grim Matchsticks  
Defeated Dr. Kahl's Robot  
Defeated The Phantom Express  
Defeated Djimmi The Great  
Defeated Hilda Berg  
Defeated King Dice and his minions  
Defeated The Devil  
Master Pilot  
Expert Dodger  
Cracked Goopy Le Grande's Tombstone in half  
Destroyed multiple chunks of Limestone  
Made the Devil cry  
**

 **Weaknesses: Frail  
Strictly a Ranged Fighter  
Can be blinded by riches**

 _*The Devil is crying as Cuphead unloads bullets into him* "KNOCK OUT!" *A bell is heard as the Devil holds his head in pain*_

* * *

A long time ago, adventurers roamed the lands. Knights and warriors all fought and competed to see who was the greatest.

(Red) But none of them ever stood a chance against the ultimate, dynamic duo: Shield Knight and Shovel Knight! These two kicked ass, and managed to get themselves a nice amount of loot. Yes sir, I'd say they are unstoppable

(Geo) They were. That is before they tried to conquor Tower of Fate. There, a cursed amulet knocked Shovel Knight out cold. Upon awakening, the tower was sealed and Shield Knight was no where to be found, leading him to the only conclusion possible: She was dead. After experiencing this loss, Shovel stopped adventuring and shut himself away from the world.

(Ender) However, he apparently wasn't allowed to be retired for long, As, soon afterwards, an evil woman named The Enchantress took over, along with a group of evil knights known as the Order of No Quarter. Shovel Knight realized that the Tower of Fate was also unsealed, and took to the battlefield once more in hopes of finally getting closure on Shield Knight's 'death.'

(Red) As his name suggests, Shovel Knight's main weapon is his Shovel Blade, which is basically the result if a sword and a shovel had a baby. And it can do way more then dig1 With it, Shovel Knight can do all sorts off cool stuff, from slashing enemies down to using it to pogo off of enemies Scrooge McDuck style! It also lets him charge up a powerful, armor piercing slash or strike the earth to launch a spark attack along the ground. But the Shovel Blade is far from his only weapon.

(Geo) He can shoot a flaming projectile with the Flare Wand, make himself immune to all forms of damage for roughly 4 seconds with the Phase Locket, punch through compact dirt with the Dust Knuckles, and even throw a fucking anchor to crush foes with!

(Ender) He can ride over deadly obstetrical with the Mobile Gear, create a powerful sphere around him with the War Horn, fly through the air with the Propeller Dagger and shoot a bouncing orb of destruction with the Chaos Sphere. He also carries two Troupple Chalices, which contain powerful substances called Ichors.

(Red) For this fight, we'll be giving Shovel Knight the Ichor of Boldness, which makes him completely invincible for 10 seconds and the Ichor of Renewal, which fully restores his health and magic. And what's a knight without some armor? Dead that's what! That's why Shovel Knight has quite a few different pieces to choose from, but in this fight he will dawn the Dynamo Mail, which allows him to use a powerful shovel attack after bouncing off of two consecutive objects with the Shovel Drop. Speaking of the shovel drop, how hard is that attack hitting?

(Ender) Well, comparing his height to the doors around the town, we can estimate his height to be roughly 4'6. And given his broad build, he would most likely weight 100 pounds max. Armor around this time period typically weighed 60 pounds. Scaling to fit Shovel Knight's height, his armor should weight 50 pounds. Adding the 5 pounds from the shovel, and the Shovel Drop strikes with a force of 6,700 Joules of force.

(Geo) Holy Shit! To compare, Mike Tyson-one of the strongest boxers ever-had his strongest punch measure 1,600 Joules, making Shovel Knight's Shovel Drop 4 times stronger the the punch of one of the strongest boxers in the world! And that's not even scratching the surface! He's defeated dragons and griffons, can breath under water practically forever, dodged cannonball fire and ACTUAL fire, beat the Order of No Quarter twice, defeated the Enchantress, and even fought the Battletoads and Kratos, the god damn god of war!

(Red) Buuut he's not exactly the brightest fighter. Remember, the only reason he didn't go searching for Shield Knight for that long is because...he just assumed she was dead. Plus his relics, while awesome, run on a limited supply of magic. So he has to use them sparingly. But even still this is one knight who is willing to get his hands dirty for treasure!

 **Shovel Knight:  
** **Age: Unknown  
** **Height: 4'6  
Weight: 100 Pounds (W/O armor)/150 Pounds (With Armor)  
Apparently travels via catapult**

 **Weapons: Shovel Blade (Short Range. Can be used as a sword or as a normal shovel. Charge attack.)**  
 **Flare Wand (Shoot fire magic)**  
 **Phase Locket (Makes him completely invincible and intangible for 4 seconds)**  
 **Dusk Knuckles (Mid-air punch attack. Punches through compact dirt)**  
 **Throwing Anchor (Self explanatory)  
Mobile Gear (Travel over dangerous areas)  
War Horn (Powerful attack all around him)  
Propeller Dagger (Flies through the air)  
Chaos Sphere (Bouncing projectile)  
Fishing Rod  
Two Toupple Chalices (Ichor of Boldness, Ichor of Renewal)**

 **Armor: Dynamo Mail (Charges a powerful shovel attack after two shovel drops in a row)**

 **Skills: Shovel Drop (Bounce of foes and certain objects and projectiles)  
Drop Spark (Ranged attack. Travels along the ground)  
Infinite underwater breathing**

 **Feats: Defeated the Order of No Quarter...twice  
Defeated the Enchantress  
Defeated a giant mech  
Defeated griffons and dragons  
Defeated the Battletoads  
Defeated Kratos  
Dodged Cannonballs  
Dodged Magic Fireballs  
Takes no damage from catapults**

 **Weaknesses: Not to bright  
Limited supply of magic  
Money obsessed**

 _*Shovel Knight and Shield Knight work together and finish off the Enchantress*_

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The savior of Inkwell Isle vs The Code of Shovelry! Which platforming hero gets to walk away? Only one way to find out!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAAATTTLE!

* * *

Cuphead ran through the forest "Where are the rest of the debtors? I need the last soul contra-" He is stopped when he sees a pile of gold and jewels, a man in blue armor asleep on it. 'Holy Teacups! Look at that gold!' Cuphead thought with his eyes becoming dollar signs 'I wounder if the devil would forgive me if I got him all this gold? Besides I may need some for myself' He tiptoes over and starts to stuff the money in his pockets. Shovel Knight starts to wake up

"Huh? What in the...?" His vision is blurry, before clearing and seeing Cuphead stuffing his pockets. He gasped and growled, jumping down and using his Shovel Drop to seperate Cuphead from the gold "Villain! Leave my treasure trove be or face the consequences!"

'He's real sensitive to that gold' Cuphead thought. "Sorry shovel man, but I need that gold a lot more then you do! Hand it over!"

"...so be it" Shovel Knight rose his blade "For Shovelry!" Cuphead adjusted his pants

 _"Here's a real high-class bout! Now go!"_

 **FIGHT!**

 _*cue Clip Joint Calamity*_

Shovel Knight charges a powerful attack. Cuphead's eyes widen before ducking a strong horizontal slash from the Shovel Blade. He dashed backwards and began to shoot the Peashooter. Shovel Knight doesn't flinch from the attacks, before running at Cuphead. He swung with all his might, Cuphead ducks the attack and uses the Mega Blast at point blank, knocking Shovel Knight backwards a bit, before unloading the Spread. Through the pain, Shovel Knight swings, striking Cuphead, making his head spin-literally. Taking the advantage, Shovel knight slashes at Cuphead rapidly, taking out the dust knuckles and punching Cuphead away, then taking out the fishing rod and wrapping the string around Cuphead's leg, swinging him around and slams him into the ground. Cuphead dashes out of it and shoots the Lobber, but Shovel Knight dodges it and shoots the Flare Wand. Cuphead ducks under it, before getting the Charge ready. Shovel Knight struck the ground, shooting the Drop Spark. Cuphead shoots the Charge, then jumps over the spark and shoots the Eight Way. Shovel knight strikes the Charge shot, knocking it away, but was then struck by one of the 8 spikes. Cuphead dashed towards him and used the Radial Barrage, knocking the blue-clad knight away. Cuphead laughs. "Not so tough are ya?" He stuck his tongue out mockingly at him.

 _*cue_ _The Fateful Return*_

Shovel Knight stood up "Thou art strong, I must admit" He rose his blade "But not strong enough! Have at thee!" He ran forward. Cuphead shot the Kablooey, but Shovel Knight countered with the Throwing Anchor. Cuphead gasped before shooting the Chaser. Shovel Knight used the Phase Locket and ran through the attacks, striking Cuphead with his shovel. Multiple fast slashes later, Shovel Knight used the Propeller Dagger to strike Cuphead and the two of them fly into the side of a tree. Cuphead activated his Invincibility super, then used his Parry Ax to knock Shovel Knight off of him. Shovel Knight swung at him, but to no effect as Cuphead grabbed his arm and swung him around into the tree. then unloads Spread. Shovel Knight winces in pain, swinging once more at Cuphead, whose invincibility had expired, and knocking him into the air. Shovel Knight panted tired as Cuphead landed and shot the Charge. Shovel Knight countered with the Flare Wand. The two repeated this 3 times before Cuphead jumped into the air, spinning, and fired the Energy Beam. Shovel Knight's eyes widened as the beam engulfed him.

 _*cue One Hell of a Time*_

The attack ends and Cuphead laughs, before his eyes widen in shock, seeing Shovel Knight standing drinking out of a strange cup. Cuphead growls, shooting the Charge shot, which strikes Shovel Knight harmlessly as the knight runs forward. Cuphead dashes backwards and shoots the Lobber. Shovel jumped into the air and used his Shovel Drop to bounce off of the attacks, building up his attack. He lands and swings his Shovel Blade which Cuphead dashes out of range. Shovel Knight threw the Chaos Orb, to which Cuphead retaliated with the Roundabout. Cuphead shot the Jumbo Rebound, which struck Shovel Knight's shovel as he tried to block. Cuphead whistles as his plane flew down and he jumped in. The Jumbo Roudabout vanished and Shovel Knight looked around for his opponent. Cuphead flies above him and starts to launch the bombs. Shovel Knight gets blasted by one and looks up, seeing more. He jumps and uses the Shovel Drop to bounce off of them, climbing his way up to the plane. Cuphead feels something land on his plane, turning and seeing Shovel Knight on the back with his shovel raised high. Cuphead smirked and shrunk, making the knight fall to the ground, and making a crater. Cuphead launched the magnet bombs, which all struck the ground. Shovel Knight rose and looked up at the Plane. He threw the Throwing Anchor, striking the plane's wing, breaking it and causing Cuphead to fall to the ground in an explosion. Emerging from the rubble, Cuphead growls, activating the Giant Ghost super and running at Shovel Knight. The knight watched his opponent run at him and blew unto the War Horn, knocking the hero back and destroying the ghost.

 _*cue_ _The Betrayer*_

Shovel Knight took out and drank his Ichor of Renewal, feeling his power restore. Cuphead pants, before getting assaulted by Shovel Knight's blade. He gets his chest punched by the Dust Knuckles, making him cough blood. Shovel Knight puts his shovel in the dirt under Cuphead's feet, bringing it up and flipping the hero over as Shovel Knight jumped and knocked him into the dirt with the Dust Knuckles again. Shovel Knight flew down with his Shovel Drop, striking Cuphead's chest. Once. Twice. Three times, then jumps and slams his shovel into his head, shattering it. Everything grew quite as Shovel Knight rose his blade in victory.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Shovel Knight drank at the bar in town, retelling his about his victory as everyone cheered. Meanwhile Mugman finds Cuphead's corpse and starts crying_

(Red) Some one should have really put a fragile sticker on him

(Ender) This was a surprisingly even match. Both heroes have fought against the forces of evil and defeated them, but neither without help. Both had similar feats as well, such as slaying dragons and robots.

(Geo) Cuphead's speed and agility were definitely more then Shovel Knight could keep up with. However that is only because Cuphead is so frail.

(Red) Yeah there's a reason why Cuphead is a ranged fighter, because he absolutely blows at close range. So he would want to keep Shovel Knight far away from him. However, this wasn't easy since Cuphead's ranged attacks lacked versatility. All of them practically shoot in a straight line, and the ones that don't-like the Chaser and Lobber-either don't do enough damage to really matter, or are easily dodged. Remember, Shovel Knight HAS fought against magic before.

(Ender) Shovel Knight also held the strength advantage, with his Shovel Blade hitting with a force 4 times that of Mike Tyson. The strongest feat of strength we see Cuphead perform is when he shattered Goopy Le Grande's tombstone. But even then, it took him multiple hits to accomplish, as compared to the single strike Shovel Drop, meaning it can be mostly compared to erosion, eating away at an object until it breaks.

(Geo) And while you could argue Cuphead could do the same to Shovel Knight, remember that Shovel Knight is a smaller, constantly moving target. Cuphead would have a harder time trying to hit him. Even in his plane, Cuphead's weaponry selection was very few.

(Red) "But what about his Super Arts!? Surely THEY would help turn the tide right!?"

(Ender) Oh absolutely. His Power Beam and Giant Ghost super's would surly do a lot of damage to Shovel Knight. But, not only has Shovel Knight dealt with ghosts in the past, his Phase Locket and Ichor of Boldness would allow him to avoid any damage given to him. Speaking of the Phase Locket, yes it lasts less time then the Invincibility Super, but unlike that super, Shovel Knight can use it multiple times.

(Geo) But eventually Shovel Knight would run out of magic right!? Well yes, but that's why he has his Ichor of Renewal, allowing him to get back into top shape while Cuphead was stuck with his injures. In short, Shovel Knight's strength and broader arsenal was more then Cuphead could deal with, and he had a way to heal any wounds Cuphead may have given him

(Red) Guess you could say Shovel Knight SHATTERED Cuphead's expectations.

(Ender) The Winner is Shovel Knight

* * *

(Ender) Hey guys. We need your help. So while trying to come up with a next fight, one of my co hosts-*cough* *cough* Geo-kept shooting down my ideas because he thought the outcome was to obvious or because he liked both characters to much to kill them off.

(Geo) Mostly because they were

(Ender) Shut up you! Anyway, on my profile you will see a poll with 4 options of what me and my co-hosts thought off. We want you guys to vote for which one you want, or leave a suggestion in a review or in a pm. Whichever gets voted for more is the fight we shall do. Expiration date is is 3/21/18.


	3. Next Time On Death Battle

**Next Time On Death Battle:**

 ***cue Whistle Concert* A red robot with a shield and yellow scarf is seen, fighting with Mega Man. He dashes at the blue bomber with his shield, only to soon stop and fire a powerful charge shot. This robot is seen destroying different Robot Masters, teleporting in to save Mega Man from being crushed, and even shooting a clone of himself to revival Dark Man.**

 **PROTO MAN!**

 **Vs**

 ***cue This Machine* A tall, red and black, bulky robot with yellow spiked cuffs and the greek symbol omega on his shoulder pad is seen destroying robots along side Shadow and Rouge. He shoots a large beam from his hands to destroy a large number of them, shoots shadow and rouge from his hands, and destroying large metal crates with ease.**

 **E-123 OMEGA!**

* * *

(Ender) Eh? Eh? Like it?

(Voice of the reader) But this didn't win the poll! This wasn't even on the poll! You guys cheated!

(Ender) Well, we were going to do it. After calculating the poll results, reviews and PMs i had gotten, there was a tie between two of the fights. I thought one of them wasn't necessary, since they had already done it on death battle. Then someone-cough cough GEO-didn't want to do the other one. Soo...we came up with this...hope you're all not...TOO angry...


	4. Proto Man vs E-123 Omega

(Red) I think it goes without saying: Robots are badass!

(Ender) They are programmed beings made to fulfill a specific role. However, some robots have move passed their programming and the wishes of their creators.

(Geo) Such as Proto man, Mega Man's older brother.

(Red) And E-123 Omega, the last of Eggman's E-series robots. I'm Red, these two are Geo and Ender

(Ender) And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which robot would win A Death Battle

* * *

Dr. Thomas Light had big plans for the world of science: the world's first humanoid robot capable of independent speech and thought. This robot would eventually become known as Mega man.

(Red) But even before the blue bomber, Dr. Light made another. His first attempt at making this dream come true! This robot eventually became known...as Proto man.

 _*cue Proto man's theme remix*_

(Geo) Proto man was almost perfect, until Dr. Light later discovered his power source had a critical issue, which would lead Proto man to permanently shut down and planned to fix thie issue. However, Proto Man, fearing this reset would completly change his mindset, rebelled against the doctor and fled.

(Red) Maybe next time, Light will make a robot who doesn't have a wonky power core. In which he did, in the form of Mega Man.

(Ender) Presumed to be dead by his creator, Proto Man wondered the world completely alone, before finally collapsing and accepting his death.

(Geo) It was then when he was found by the evil Dr. Wily, who thought 'This robot is dying on the side of the road. Mine now!' and took Proto Man back to his base. Wily then fixed the issue by replacing Proto's solar power energy with nuclear. That's right, Proto man is Atomic powered! Thankful to Wily saving his life, he joined the doctor's side and aided him as a fighting robot!

(Red) And turns out, he's really freaking good at it! He wields the Proto Buster, a powerful energy arm cannon that can shoot blasts so powerful, they can travel through walls! He also has his most famous item: The Proto Shield! This puppy is made out of some sort of powerful material, which is completely unbreakable! He can reflect enemy attacks, or he can use it as a kickass battering ram!

(Ender) He can also use his own special moves with his Proto Buster, including the Proto Strike, a powerful, short ranged charge shot strong enough to destroy Wily's computer, and the Big Bang Strike

(Red) Totally ripped that name from Vegeta...

(Ender) Which unleashes an energy blast of tremendous power, strong enough to destroy the shield of the robot King. The downside, is that is drains Proto Man's energy, leaving him vulnerable. He will only use it if he's at his wits end. To determine how strong this blast is really is, we need to remember Proto man is nuclear powered, meaning so is his buster. Unleashing a blast that can kill him means he must be using up most of his energy. The weakest Atomic Bomb ever tested was the W54 warhead, yielded between 10 and 20 tons of TNT, so this is the safest thing we can compare Proto Man's blast too.

(Geo) But his arsenal doesn't stop there. He has access to the Variable Weapon System, which allows him to scan and copy his opponent's moves for his own use.

(Ender) During his times helping Mega Man, Proto Man has acquired quite the variety of powers. It is important to note that, while he never did copy the robot masters from Mega Man: Powered Up, this was to keep the character balanced. As such, we will be giving Proto Man these abilities.

(Red) That being said, he has the Rolling Cutter, a boomberang, arc cutting attack. The Elec Beam fires 3 electrical beams in 3 directions, the Fire Storm burns foes and forms a temporary flame shield, the Ice Slasher freezes foes solid, the Hyper Bomb throws an exploisive that goes off in roughly 3 seconds, the Super Arm lets him lift 2 ton boulders, Time Slow allows him to slow down the flow of time-but he cant use any other powers while its active-and the Oil Slider lets him ride a fucking skateboard made of oil!

(Geo) The Concrete Shot fires a blob of concrete that solidifies into a block, making it useful as a temporary platform, the Tornado Blow summons multiple small tornadoes which destroy all enemies on screen, while also providing Proto Man increased jump height, the Laser Trident is a powerful projectile capable of destroying shields, the Plug Ball fires an electrical projectile that travels along the terrain, the Jewel Satellite surrounds Proto man in a nearly indestructible barrier that can block projectiles, the Hornet Chaser fires robotic hornets that will lock in on nearby opponents, and also can grab certain power ups, the Magma Bazooka fires 3 balls of condensed magma that can be charged, and the Black Hole Bomb allows Proto man to shoot a make-shift black hole. Unlike real Black Holes, however, the Black Hole Bomb has a set life span and will vanish after a set time.

(Ender) The Triple Blade fires 3 blade projectiles that can pierce armor, Water Shield surrounds Proto Man in a field of bubbles that can be launched, the Commando Bomb fires an explosive weapon that Proto Man can change the trijectory of in midair, the Chill Spike lays a set of frozen spikes on the ground, which hurts anything that walks across it, or can freeze the foe solid if directly hit by the liquid itself, the Thunder Wool fires a wool-cloud into the air, which then launches a bolt of electricity straight down, the Rebound Striker launches a rubber ball that bounces off walls while building power, the Wheel Cutter launches a spinning blade that travels along the terrain, and also can help Proto Man climb walls, and finally the Solar Blaze fires 2 horizontal fire walls that can destroy certain blocks.

(Red) Good ol' Blue has done some ridiculous shit! He's fought his 'superior model' bother Mega Man to a stand still, hold his own and nearly defeat Bass, held his own against the likes of Knuckles and Shadow. By himself! Oh yeah, and he survived getting cleaved in half!

(Ender) But that's not all. In the, rather short lived, European Mega Man comics, he lifted and threw an army tank with his bare hands!

(Red) Damn! He's got to be super strong! Actually. Geo, math that!

(Geo) Well, the tank Proto man threw resembles the M1 Abrams Tank which weighs about 60 short tons, or 54 tons.

(Ender) But, he is far from perfect. His shield can't protect him from everything, he is less durable then his brother, and his core is still very much unstable. Plus he rarely ever thinks of a strategy before combat, preferring to rush in buster blazing. Also, his weapons are powerful, but they run on limited power.

(Red) But all that doesn't really matter. If mega man ain't around to save your ass, you know your safe when you hear that whistle.

 _*Protoman is seen Confronting Bass* "If these people... tell this story... to their children... as they sleep... then maybe someday, they'll see a hero... is just a man... who knows he is free."_

 **Proto Man Stats:  
** **Height: ?  
** **Weight: ?  
Age: ?  
The first sentient robot  
Atomic Power source**

 **Weapons:  
-Proto Buster (Normal, Charge shots.)  
-Proto Shield  
-Rolling Cutter  
-Elec Beam  
-Ice Slasher  
-Fire Storm  
-Hyper Bomb  
-Super Arm  
-Time Slow  
-Oil Slider  
-Tornado Blow  
-Magma Bazooka  
-Hornet Chaser  
-Laser Trident  
-Concrete Shot  
-Black Hole Bomb  
-Jewel Satalite  
-Plug Ball  
-Thunder Wool  
-Water Shield  
-Solar Blaze  
-Chill Spike  
-Wheel Cutter  
-Commando Bomb  
-Triple Blade  
-Rebound Striker**

 **Feats:  
-Survived getting cut in half  
-Destroyed King's shield  
-Held his own against Mega man and Bass  
-Held his own against Knuckles and Shadow  
-Lifted and threw a 54 ton tank  
-Is a great whistler**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Unstable Core  
-Shield doesn't protect him from all damage  
-Low durability  
-Was defeated by Mega Man  
-Limited Weapon Supply  
-Rarely has a strategy**

* * *

(Ender) Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zelta, and Epsilon. These robot warriors made up Eggman's most elite troop: The E-Series

(Red) Oh, so the 'E' means 'Egg'!

(Geo) Or it could just mean...'Elite'

(Ender) Naming scheme aside, when these 5 robots failed to defeat Sonic, Eggman tried one more. The last, and strongest robot. Only topped only by Metal Sonic himself. The final E-Series robot: E-123 Omega

 _*Sonic Heroes: This Machine Remix*_

(Red) Standing 4'11 and weight over 2000 pounds! Omega is a walking example of a badass! Omega was built for 3 main reasons

(Geo) 1: To be The general of The Eggman Empire. 2: Destroy all those who oppose him and 3, The Most obvious one of all: kill Sonic the hedgehog. How did Eggman plan to achieve all of this? Simple

 _*record scratch*_

(Ender) By locking him up in a room guarding shadow

(Red) Nice work there, Eggy!

(Geo) Omega is a walking arsenal. Machine guns, missiles, drill missiles, remote bombs, homing lasers, a flamethrower, and arm cannons make up the bulk. He can hover in the air for a short time, and can use his own fists to smash solid steel.

(Ender) He can even fire two enormous beams of power with his Plasma Cannons.

(Red) Seriously! Where does Eggman even get the BUDGET to build this shit!? All of his plans fail! Speaking of budget and failed plans, Omega's also packing Color Powers With his Built in Wispon Gear

(Geo) The Cyan Wisp let's Omega shoot out concussive homing lasers

(Ender) The Drill Wispon basically turns him into Gurren Lagann, letting him preform a quick And powerful Drill Rush attack

(Red) Finally, theres the Asteroid Wispon, Which lets Omega shoot out debris like bullets and it even gives him his own miniature gravitational pull

(Geo) Omega may be a Badass, but Even has his limits. He's always running in guns blazing. Not to mention he's got worse accuracy then a Storm Trooper

(Red) That and despite having tanking numerous attacks that could easily destroy him, his durability has limits.

(Ender) But that hasn't stopped him from mowing down hundreds of robots, aided in the defeat of Metal Madness, fought both Mephiles the dark and Infinite , and has even fought against Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic all at once.

(Red) And let's not forget the time Eggman landed the Egg Carrier on top of him. What does he do? FUCKING RIP THE WING OFF OF COURSE!

(Geo) It was stated by Aaron Webber, the social media coordinator for Sega, that the Egg Carrier is about the size of Honolulu, Hawaii-or 177.2 km². It was also said that its wing would reach the middle of the Pacific Ocean-or roughly 3951.5 million miles. Assuming the Egg Carrier is comprised of solid steel, to rip off the wing Omega would need 785 PSI of force. To compare, the force needed to shatter the human skull is only 15 PSI.

(Red) And Omega has even done the ONE thing know other Eggman bot has managed: He fell in love with Blaze the Cat!

(Ender) You're kidding...

(Geo) Nope! See!

 _*Shows page from Sonic Comic Treasure Team Tango part 2, were Omega tells Blaze "I like you Let's burn things together!"*_

(Ender) Well I'll be dammed.

(Geo) You'd better hope Omega is on your side. If not? Well i'll let him tell you himself.

 _"_ _Worthless consumer models! I'll eliminate them all!"_

(Red) What he said!

 **E-123 Omega Stats:** **  
Age: ?  
Height: 4'11  
** **Weight:** **2712.82 Pounds  
** **Last of the E-series robot.**

 **Weapons:**  
 **-Beam Cannon**  
 **-Flamethrowers**  
 **-Missile Launchers**  
 **-Remote Mines**  
 **-Machine Guns**  
 **-Hover Device**  
 **-Plasma Cannons**  
 **-Wispon Gear (Laser, Drill, Asteroid)**

 **Skills:  
-Super Strength  
-Omega Arm  
-Homing Attack**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Destroyed multiple eggman robots**  
 **-Helped defeat Metal Madness**  
 **-Fought Mephiles the Dark**  
 **-Fought Infinite**  
 **-Fought Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic simultaneously  
-Ripped the wing off of the Egg Carrier  
-Fell in love with Blaze**

 **Weaknesses:  
** **-Slow  
-Poor aim  
-No strategy  
-Durability has limits  
-Cannot control his hatred for consumer model robots**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Crimson Bomber vs The Ultimate E-Series! Which Robot will be sent to the junkyard? Only one way to find out

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A ROBO-DEATH BAAAAATTTTLLLEEEE!

* * *

In a lab, obviously owned by Eggman as his symbol was plastered everywhere, Omega shot down 3 buzz bombers. "Inferior robots. Get out of my sight!" He says, destroying moto-bugs and egg pawns. He continues walking, when he heard a whistle. Confused, he turned around and saw a red-clad robot teleport in, his back turned and his yellow scarf flowing.

"So your the bot calling himself the best?" Proto man said. "Prove it to me then"

"You are nothing but consumer trash! I shall scrap you!" Omega said, standing ready. Proto man grabbed his shield and dashed forward. Once near Omega, the taller bot had charged a laser.

 **FIGHT!**

 _*cue Megaman 2 Dr. Wily Castle Stage Epic Metal Remix by victor9500*_

Omega unleashed his machine guns, which Proto man blocks with his shield. After a while, Protoman began charging his buster, and fired it from behind his shield, it consuming the bullets as it flew. Omega stopped, before crossing his arms to block the incoming blast. He stumbled back, only to see Proto man had ran up and slammed his shield into his head. Omega stumbled back, as Proto man slid under his legs and then threw the Rolling Cutter, it impaling Omega in the back. Omega took it out, his back sparking. He crushed it and looked back at Proto man, who was smirking. Omega locked on to him, and fired a homing laser. Proto blocked it with his shield, only for Omega to jump at him, slamming the floor and making the prototype stumble. He grabbed Proto man's feet and threw him into a wall.

"Worthless model! Out of my sight!" Omega crashed into him, the two of them breaking though the wall into a more scientific part of the lab. An alarm is heard, as badnicks come out of doors, charging the intruders. Omega slammed 2 motobugs into each other, Proto man using the rebound striker to destroy 2 buzz bombers. A caterkiller flew and started to bombard the two with lasers. Omega looked at Proto man, who nods. Omega picked proto man up and threw him, the crimson clad robot putting his shield and ramming into the robot at full force, destroying it. He lands and the two bots look at each other.

"Not bad. I respect you." He said.

 _*cue Julien-K - This Machine [Team Dark Theme] (Groundbreaking Cover)*_

"Affirmative. However, that does not change the fact that I must eliminate you!" Omega aimed his arms out. Proto man shook his head. Omega shot out fire at Proto, who slid out of range, then equipped Ice Slasher and freezes the flames. Omega looked confused, before Proto Man jumped onto the frozen flames and charged a point-blank blast. Omega hovered into the air, knocking Proto man off balance and making him fall off the frozen flames, then felt said frozen flames get smashed over his head. Proto man held his head, dizzy as Omega punched him into the air, jumping up and slaming Proto into the metal floor. Omega lands and shoots missiles at Proto. After the explosions die down, Omega scanned the area Proto man was suppose to be, seeing his opponent stand. "Illogical!"

Before him stood Proto man, protected by the Jewel Satellite. "Not bad hot shot. But i'm not going down."

"Negative! Your power is no match for me! It is only a matter of time before you lose!" Omega flys forward. Proto man chuckles and launches the jewel satellite

"Then prove it" He says. Omega jumped the gems, then unleashes roughly 12 missiles at Proto Man. The prototype equips Tornado Blow and activates it, knocking the missiles into the air along with Omega. Seeing his missiles explode, Omega throws remote mines at Proto man, who counters with 2 shots of Commando Bomb. Through the smoke, Omega dodged a metallic crate thrown by Proto man with the Super Arm. Omega finally lands and flashes blue

 **LASER!**

Omega unleashed multiple laser blasts from his Cyan Wispion Gear. Proto Man blocks them as best he can with his shield, a few manages to pass and knocking him backwards. Equipping the Triple Blade, Proto man shot 3 sets of the weapon. Omega fires balls of plasma, destroying 6 of them before grabbing the last 3 and throwing them back at Proto man, impaling his feet-sticking him to the ground, and his arm so he can no longer use the proto shield. Omega takes the oppertunity, unleashing missiles, lasers, bullets, and fire balls at his stuck prey. Proto man looked at the up coming onslaught, before firing a black hole bomb which sucked up all the projectiles. The force was trying to suck Omega in as well, but using his booster, Omega pushed against it and flew at Proto man, fist extended. Proto man knew his black hole bomb wouldn't last long. Thinking fast he equipped a different weapon just as it vanished and Omega flew at him. Everything went purple, the sound of an alarm clock was heard. Proto man smirked, seeing Omega was effected by the Time Slow. Proto managed to remove the blades in his arm and feet, making him limp out of Omega's range. Getting behind Omega, Proto man lifted his buster and began to charge. Time returned to normal, Omega crashing into the wall

"Target lost. Where did he...?" Omega heard the sound of a charging attack. Turning, he saw Proto man, who fired his Proto Strike. Omega blocked it with all his might, before managing to launch it into the air, blowing a huge hole in the ceiling. "You are getting on my nerves. Prepare to be eliminated!" Omega charged once more. Proto man shot 3 Wheel Cutters, before switching to the Hyper Bomb and throwing it. Omega blasted apart the three bladed weapons, and shrugged off the Hyper Bomb explosion. He got close and aimed his final weapons: The Plasma Cannon. "ELIMINATE!" He unleashed his Plasma Blast onto the robot, completely destroying everything from the stomach down. It also blasted a giant hole in the front of the lab. Proto fell as Omega stood, sparking. "He was tough. But I am supreme" He said walking away. It was then when the E-series robot heard...whistling?

 _*cue Whistle Concert*_

Turning, he saw Proto Man aiming his buster, only being a torso. "Impossible!"

"Ha...ha...ha" Proto man panted/chuckled. "End of...the line buddy." He said. "Big...Bang...Strike" He unleashed his blast, evaporating Omega's upper half, leaving his lower body to fall to the ground. Proto man laid weak as the lab was about to collapse on itself. "He...haha...guess this is the end of the road...for me too..." He said, giving a thumbs up. Suddenly, a blue light appeared and a blue, robotic boot is seen. The two of them then vanished out of sight.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Proto Man woke up, repaired in Dr. Light's lab. A screen in the background showing he got a weapon: Omega Missile. Meanwhile, the lab explodes, taking what remained of Omega with it._

(Red)...well I hope Eggman has good insurance.

(Ender) This was a VERY close bout. Both Omega and Proto man showed off impressive feats of strength, and both have spent plenty of time destroying armies of robots.

(Geo) On paper, Omega seemed like a shoo-in seemed like the obvious winner in durability. In which case, you'd be mostly correct. This IS the same bot who survived getting a hunk of steel the size of HONOLULU landing on him. But Proto man had something that trumped all of Omega's weapons

(Red) THAT DAMN PROTO SHIELD OF HIS! This thing has tanked fire, missiles, plasma shots, and even Slash Man's Slash Claw-a weapon that can cut ASTEROIDS! Omega just couldn't dent it!

(Geo) Proto man also wins in speed as well. Not only does his much smaller frame allow him to be more agile then the bulky Omega, but remember that Proto Man was able to keep pace with his superior brother Mega Man. And Mega man was able to tag Quick Man, who could move faster then lighting-224,000 Miles Per Hour! Add on Proto Man's superior arsenal and Omega just couldn't keep up.

(Ender) In short, while Omega was more durable then Proto man, Proto man's indestructible shield, superior speed and more destructive and varied arsenal means E-123 met his match.

(Red) Guess you can say Omega is really feeling blue

(Ender) The Winner is Proto Man

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 ** _"_ _I am Akuma! And I will teach you the meaning of pain!" A man with red hair and a black gi rushes in, defeating M. Bison with ease before trading blows with Ryu._**

 ** _Vs_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm the only one who can walk in both worlds. I'm the Ghost Rider." A skeleton with a flaming skull rides a flaming motercycle grabs a man by the head and stares into his eyes, the man screaming in pain._**

 **AKUMA Vs GHOST RIDER!**


	5. Akuma vs Ghost Rider

**This Death Battle was suggested by Deadalivemaniac. Thanks for the suggestion! Enjoy!**

(Red) You know a sure-fire to make a character badass? Give them some sorta soul-busting power!

(Geo) And that is exactly what we have here today. Akuma, the living embodiment of pain.

(Ender) and Ghost Rider, The Spirit of Vengence. I'm Ender, those two are Geo and Red. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats, and weaknesses to find out which soul destroyer would win: a Death Battle.

* * *

The world of Street Fighter is filled with multiple, powerful martial artists

(Red) And Dan Habiki

(Geo) But very few can claim to be as strong as the 'Master of the Fist' himself, Akuma.

(Red) Akuma is a living embodiment of badass! He travels the world looking for a worthy opponent to fight. If your not worthy, he kills you! Plain and simple! How does he do this you may ask?

(Ender) Well Akuma is a master of Ansatsuken, other wise known as the 'Assassination Fist' fighting style.

(Red) Whatever kinda fighting style lets you shoot balls of pure energy out of your hands is okay by me! Akuma mastered this style, letting him use powerful abilities such as the Gou Hadoken which is a powerful projectile of pure energy and precision control. He can even take it once step forward by using the almighty Messatsu Gohado

(Geo) He has the powerful Gou Shoryuken uppercut, the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku-which literally translates to Tornado Slashing Air Leg-allows Akuma to defy gravity and sour through the air like a spinning, kicking helicopter, and the Hyakkishu-aka The Demon Flip. Oh yeah, and this dude can teleport! Granted, only short distances, but still! How the hell is he this strong!?

(Ender) Because he draws from the power of the Satsui no Hado-"The Surge of Murderous Intent" It is this power that makes him so deadly, because it turns him into a heartless killing machine. Even killing his own brother Gouken. Akuma can channel this power

(Red) Into badass Super Arts! Such as the Kon...um? Kon...gou Kok...ur...how the hell do you pronounce that?

(Geo) Beats me

(Red) Well, apparently it translates to 'Vajra Province Rending Slash' or something like that. But I think the more accurate translation is 'Fuck your life!' because Akuma basically punches the ground so hard, things explode!

 _*Akuma uses said technique on a poor, unsuspecting fool-Dan Habiki-taking out the remainder of his life bar, resulting in a KO!*_

(Ender) He can unleash 3 powerful uppercuts with the Messatsu Goshoryu, use a more advanced Hurricane Kick called the Messatatsu Gorasen, and rain powerful energy projectiles with the Temma Gozanku. But, all of this is just Akuma using the power of the Satsui no Hado.

(Geo) After a lot of training and meditation, Akuma became one with it's power. It transformed him into an even more powerful beast: Oni. In this form, Akuma's strength is boosted to new heights, almost nothing can stand in his way.

(Red) But no description of Akuma would be complete without mentioning his most famous attack

 _*Akuma rushes into the screen, grabbing M. Bison. Everything goes black until Akuma is seen standing over his fallen foe*_

(Red) The Shun Goku Satsu! More well known as, The Raging Demon! This attack turns the target's sins against them, destroying their soul from the inside out. It was this attack that Akuma used to kill his brother.

(Ender) Well, Gouken didn't techically die. He used the power of nothingness to separate his soul from-

(Red) Akuma has pulled off some ridiculous shit! He's destroyed an island with his bare hands-a feat that required 415 megatons of TNT-, destroyed a giant meteor, dodged M. Bison's Scissor kick the second before it hit him, shrugged off attacks from the likes of Gen, Ryu and Ken, and in his Oni form, tanked getting hit by an erupting volcano!

(Geo) The force a volcano gives off varies, but lets assume its force would be similar to that of one of the most famous volcanic eruptions: Mount St. Helens in 1980. Geologists determined the force of this eruption to equal 24 megatons of thermal energy. 7 megatons of which came from the direct blast itself.

(Red) So this erupting volcano's potency was basically 1600 times bigger then the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima! And Akuma survived it without a problem! And if you're still not convinced that the Oni form is badass, its mere presence can destroy trees and kill birds! Because fuck birds!

(Ender) But no fighter is without their flaws. And in Akuma's case, its his moral code. He absolutely refuses to go full power unless his opponent is deserving. Meaning, he has naturally low endurance when in a fight he doesn't care about. Plus he is prone to anger and he rarely ever strategies in a fight.

(Red) But if those are his only faults, then I feel bad for his opponents! You don't fuck with Akuma, or you will lose your soul!

 _"Pathetic. Is this the only challenge you could offer me, Bison? You were just like any other who has fallen to me-the Master of the Fist. You fool. Instead of mastering your own darkness-your Psycho Power-you allowed it to master you." Akuma smiles "Unlike you, I have conquered and embraced the darkness within... and its power."_

 **Akuma:  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 176 Pounds  
Age: Unknown  
Japanese Name: Gouki  
Home: Japan  
Master of the fist  
Once became a cyborg**

 **Arsenal:**  
 **Weapons: None**  
 **Armor: None**  
 **Skills: Master martial arts, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, and stamina, Ansatsuken Fighting Style (Gou Hadoken, Sou Shoryuken,** **Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, Hyakki Shuu, Messatsu Gohado, Messatsu Goshoryu, Messatatsu Gorasen,** **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, Temma Gozanku) Satsui no Hado (Teleportation, Oni Form, Shun Goku Satsu-The Raging Demon)**

 **Feats:**  
 **Defeated M. Bison with ease**  
 **Destroyed a meteor**  
 **Destroyed an island with a single blow**  
 **Fought Ryu and Ken at the same time**  
 **Defeated Gouken**  
 **Overpowered an Asian Black Bear...as a child**  
 **Leveled an entire forest**  
 **Survived the force of an erupting volcano**  
 **Split Ayers Rock in half  
Jumped to the ocean's surface from 4,000 feet below in 3 seconds. Along the way he destroyed a submarine without even thinking.**

 **Weaknesses:  
Tends to hold back unless he finds his foe worthy  
Prone to anger  
Is not a strategist**

* * *

His name was Johnny Blaze. After his parents abandoned him, he was adopted by stuntmen Crash and Mona Simpson.

(Red) So you would think things were looking up for him right? Well, they were until his new dad came down with a deadly case of Cancer. Because no super hero can have living parents!

(Geo) In hopes to save his father, Johnny made a deal with the demon Mephisto: save his dad's life in exchange for his soul. And it worked!...that is until his father then died in a daredevil accident

(Red) And that kids is why you don't make a deal with the devil! Naturally, Johnny was outraged and took his anger out on Mephisto. Mephisto responded by turning Johney into the flame skulled, flame motorcycle riding, flame chain-whip wielding spirit of vengeance: Ghost Rider!

 _"I'm going to own this curse. And I'm going to use it against you. Whenever innocent blood is spilled, it'll be my father's blood. And you'll find me there, a spirit of vengeance, fighting fire with fire."_

(Ender) As that quote suggests, Johnny used this curse to his advantage to take revenge on the evil's of the world, including the demon who cheated him. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny can shoot and manipulate hellfire to his will, forming walls of hellfire and manipulating it through other vessels

(Red) Like his fucking shotgun! Ghost Rider has a blunderbuss that, instead of shooting shells like a boring, ORDINARY weapon, fires actual HELLFIRE! Or if he want to get somewhere in style, he can ride his Hell Cycle-which obey's his command even when he's not riding it. And i'm pretty sure its also immune to the laws of physics since he was able to dive on a wall and the ceiling!

(Ender) It appears this is not limited to his cycle. Apparently, any vehicle Ghost Rider gets behind the wheel off gets this same hell fire treatment. Like the time he took over a crane.

(Geo) But Ghost Rider's most famous weapon of killing is his Mystic Chain. This flaming chain is controlled mentally by Ghost Rider, is capable of growing in length, can be reformed even if shattered, and can also act as a buzz saw to cut through almost anything.

(Red) And remember how we said Ghost Rider was out for revenge? Well he has just the ability to do that: The Penance Stare!

 _"_ _Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!"_

(Ender) By staring into his opponent's eyes, he will see into their souls and turn their own sins against them. Any violent action, including murder, is turned into a weapon and destroys the victim's soul.

(Red) I gotta get me that power the next time i'm on a boring date. 'Let me look into your eyes baby' BAM! No more soul! And no more of my time spent

(Geo) But the Penance Stare does have its restrictions. It require eye contact, so blind opponents are completely immune. as well as symbiotes, drunks, the mentally unstable, and those without a soul to burn.

(Ender) Also, he is only restricted to punishing the guilty, and cannot harm the innocent. He has also been wounded by powerful bursts of magic, and can be killed should all his hellfire be removed.

(Red) But still, Johnny has pulled off some ridiculous shit. He's stopped a speeding car, pulled away a subway train car, caught a bullet with his teeth, and tanked a hit from Mjolnir! And Mjolnir doesn't exactly fuck around!

(Geo) Speaking of Mjolnir, Ghost Rider on his Hell Cycle once caught up to Mjolnir in mid flight. Thor himself has stated that Mjolnir is fast enough to reach the edge of the universe in sixty seconds. Which, if we assume Mjolnir was flying full speed, means that the Hell Cycle can reach speeds of at least 350 trillion miles per hour, over 500,000 times the speed of light!

(Ender) Not that Ghost Rider on foot is a slouch when it comes to speed. After all, he once managed to dodge a sniper round. He is so strong that Doctor Strange described him as having "Godlike powers" In fact, Ghost Rider is completely immune to all earthly weapons. The only thing that can kill him is the god who created him and holy weaponry.

(Red) Also it looks like Riding runs in the family cause after Johnny, his own brother Danny Ketch became a Ghost Rider with blue flames after becoming an agent of the Angel Zadkiel. He also got the kick-ass name, Angel Rider. Evil in the world be warned! If you know Ghost Rider is pissed at you...close your eyes.

 _Ghost Rider had just lassoed a helicopter that was chasing him "Come here" he said. The pilot looked at him and said "No" Ghost rider pulled him closer "You're pissing me off." This causes the pilot to panic "Okay. Okay. Ah, Sorry"_

 **Ghost Rider:**

 **Real Name: Johnny Blaze**  
 **Height: 5'10 (As Johnny). 6'2 (As Ghost Rider)**  
 **Weight: 180 Pounds (As Johnny). 220 Pounds (As Ghost Rider)**  
 **Spirit of Vengeance  
Sometime rides a Segway**

 **Arsenal:**  
 **Weapons: Hell Cycle (Controlled by his mind. Powered by Hell Fire. Can drive up walls and on the ceiling), Mystic Chain (Controlled by his mind. Can be brought back after being broken. Can grow in length. Can cut through almost anything) Hellfire Shotgun**  
 **Armor: None**  
 **Skills: Hellfire control, Superhuman abilities, Healing, Soul Reading (Can tell if someone is good or bad just by looking at their soul) Superb Field Awareness, Penance Stare (Uses foe's sins against them. Kills their soul. Has imitations)**

 **Feats:  
Can only be harmed by holy weapons  
Tanked a hit from Mjolnir  
Hell Cycle caught up to Mjolnir in mid-flight (350 trillion MPH)  
Penance Stare knocked out Galactus  
Dodged a sniper round  
Caught a bullet with his teeth  
Took on the entire Avengers team solo  
Defeated a reality warping being  
Stopped a speeding car**

 **Weaknesses:  
Holy Weapons  
Can be killed if his hellfire is removed  
Penance Stare as limits  
Has been harmed by powerful magic  
Can only punish the guilty**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Master of the Fist vs The Spirit of Vengeance!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Ghost Rider is riding his Hell Cycle through a darkened city. Suddenly, he senses someone getting injured as he turns the bike down an ally and drives down it. Down the ally, a man is punched into a brick wall, bleeding and panting. Akuma stomps up to him "Hmph. Pathetic" He raises his fist to finish the fight only for it to be stopped by a chain. The man takes this as a hint to run away as Akuma's eyes flash red, knocking away the chain and turning to see Ghost Rider.

"Your soul is stained with innocent blood" He said "You will suffer for them" He entered a fighting stance. Akuma enters his fighting stance

"I will teach you a new definition of pain!" Akuma yelled.

 **FIGHT!  
**

 ***Cue I'm Not Burned Yet by Aram Zero**

Akuma ran forward and punched at Ghost Rider, who dodge and uppercuts Akuma, who stumbled back and got drop kicked into the wall. He jumps over a fireball and looks at his opponent, who simply stared at him. 3 more fireballs were shot, and Akuma countered with 3 Gou Hadokens. Through the resulting smoke, Akuma punched Ghost Rider over his skull, making the skeleton flip forward. While his opponent was in mid air Akuma growled and used the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, striking the rider multiple times. When they both landed, Akuma immediately used the Gou Shoryuken. The sound of breaking bones is heard as Ghost Rider is launched into the air. Shrugging off the wound, Ghost Rider used his chain and wrapped it around a streetlight. He pulled himself towards it and held onto it as he whistled. Akuma heard a motorcycle rev up. He turned and saw the Hell Cycle speed forward and run him over, before driving up the streetlight and allowing Ghost Rider to get back on. Akuma stood up and Ghost Rider prepared to run him over yet again. Not wanting to get hit, Akuma ran to the light and punched it, knocking it over. Ghost Rider drove off and landed behind him, revving up and charged. Akuma shot a Gou Hadoken, making Ghost Rider have to swerve to avoid it but then got hit by the second one Akuma fired. Ghost Rider was knocked off his bike but still shot forward with his leg extended. Akuma countered with a punch as a shockwave filled the air. Akuma grabbed the rider's foot and pulled him in, using the Hyakki Shuu and flipping him into the wall. He then charged something up. "Messatsu..." Ghost Rider pried himself off of the wall and looked up "GOHADO!" Akuma fired a large purple beam at his foe, blasting him through multiple walls, knocking down a building in the process. Walking through the rubble, Akuma sees his opponent standing, his jacked being torn. "You can still stand. Good" Akuma said, standing ready "I thought this would be boring." He ran at his opponent and punched his skull. Ghost Rider powered through the hit grabbing Akuma by the neck and punching him in the gut.

"You're starting to piss me off" Ghost Rider said

 ***Cue Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3-Theme of Ghost Rider**

Ghost Rider tossed Akuma to the ground and snapped, summoning his Hell Cycle. Akuma stands up and got choked by the Mystic Chain. Ghost Rider tied the other end to the Hell Cycle, climbed on and drove. He did a wheelie, causing Akuma to skid along the ground, then swerved and dragged Akuma through the wall of a building. Akuma growled and aimed his hand forward, shooting a Gou Hadoken, hitting Ghost Rider in the back. Johnny stood up and, using his mind to control the bike, jumped and landed on Akuma, sinking him into the ground. Akuma refused to give up and fought Ghost Rider while being slammed, punching and shooting Gou Hadokens, all of which hit their mark. Johnny turned as they were close to the pier. He knelled down and whispered into Akuma's ear. "Hope your a swimmer" before jumping off. The Mystic Chain grew in length and wrapped all around Akuma's body as the bike and him were plunged into the ocean

 ***Silence**

Ghost Rider claps his hands clean and walks away. Deep underwater, Akuma is not struggling and is not moving. That is, until a blue aura forms around him and his eyes flashed red. As Ghost Rider fled he suddenly felt a surge of evil behind him. He turned and saw the water bubbling and fish rising to the surface dead. Soon, his opponent jumps out as Oni-along with the broken fragments of the Mystic Chain-and landed, creating a small crater.

 ***Cue Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Theme of Oni**

Oni launched a powerful Gou Hadoken, which Ghost Rider blocked. Oni then sped up and punched Ghost Rider, sending the hell being flying. Ghost Rider regains his footing, only to be hit by the Messatatsu Gorasen. He gets knocked into the side of a tall tower, before Oni punched him in the gut and unleashed 3 powerful uppercuts-the Messatsu Goshoryu-as the third one knocks the Ghost Rider all the way to the top of the building, tearing into the building itself. Ghost Rider lands on the roof as Oni jumped to the top and came down with the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan straight to the rider's skull. The force of this punch caused the entire building to crumble beneath them. The dust clears as Oni stands over the fallen Rider in the rubble of the building, his skull shattered. He walks away, scoffing at his weakness

 **K.O-**

The 'K.O!' was destroyed by hellfire as a fireball hit Oni's back. The fighter growled and turned, seeing Ghost Rider standing once more with the shotgun in his hand. "Nice try punk. But you're going to have to try a lot harder then that. Oni growled as his power flashed. Ghost Rider sensed all his murderous intent as he charged at him with his final move-The Raging Demon.

"DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" The area goes black

"You are a fool" Ghost Rider said as everything went quiet. Quick flashes showed the two trading punches rapidly. Soon, the darkness was penetrated by a shockwave of Hellfire, knocking Oni backwards. Ghost Rider held out his hand as the Mystic Chain reformed and he wrapped it around Oni's neck, pulling him closer. Ghost Rider grabbed his gi and pulled him up "Look into my eyes. Let the suffering you have brought be your demise." Flashbacks show Akuma destroying M. Bison with the Raging Demon, all of his fights and taunting of Ryu to become Evil Ryu, and him killing his brother. The images burned as Oni transformed back into Akuma. Ghost Rider dropped him as his body, which laid limp and his eyes were blackened.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _The Hell Cycle drove from the ocean and ran over Akuma's body to Ghost Rider, who got on and rode away_

(Red) Hot damn! Pun 100% intended!

(Ender) While Akuma is an incredibly dangerous foe indeed, Ghost Rider was simply better prepared. Although, this fight was incredibly close. Akuma has shown better feats of strength, what with destroying that island. But remember that Ghost Rider once took a blow from Mjolnir. Mjolnir was forged from the core of a dying star, which even the smallest fragment of can weigh 1 million tons.

(Geo) But then again, Ghost Rider doesn't have any real feats of strength that compares to the 24 megatons that Akuma would need to survive that volcanic eruption. So strength wise, neither could really kill the other. And also, Ghost Rider has been wounded by powerful magic blasts. But Akuma's techniques are made of Ki, not magic.

(Red) Akuma may have covered a distance of 4,000 feet with a single jump, but the Hell Cycle can match Mjolnir's speed of 350 trillion MPH. So on that front, Ghost Rider was faster.

(Ender) The deciding factor of this fight was comparing The Raging Demon to the Penance Stare. And their both surprisingly similar: Turning a target's sins against them and destroying their soul.

(Red) The difference in this case was who the target was. Some people might want to point out the fact that the Raging Demon could kill Ghost Rider, since his soul was never technically taken. Oh did you not know? Mephisto came to collect his debt but because Johnny was in love with Roxanne, which means his soul was to pure for him to take. But here's the thing: If the fucking devil cant touch Johnny's soul, we really doubt the Raging Demon could do much. Not to mention that Johnny doesn't really have 'sins' for the raging demon to turn against him.

(Geo) And, even if it could, Ghost Rider cannot be killed by those kinds of means. The ONLY things capable of killing him are holy weapons and the god that created him. Neither of which Akuma had access too.

(Ender) Akuma, on the other hand, had no way of countering the Penance Stare. As he is not innocent, not blind, and cannot qualify as mentally insane.

(Red) And we're also sure Akuma wouldn't be hitting the bottles before coming to a fight. So, all Johnny needed to do was get Akuma close and end him with the Penance Stare

(Geo) In the end, Ghost Rider's immortality, superior speed and superior soul-destroying ability spelled the end of Akuma

(Red) Guess you could say this was the end of the road for Akuma.

(Ender) The winner is Ghost Rider

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle**

 ***cue Greenhorn Forest**

 **A fat, stocky man laughs as he rides a motorcycle. He is seen slamming into Brawldoll, and fighting Mario**  
 **VS**  
 **A mouse in a red top hat and red robe is seen floating. He is then seen fighting Kirby and shooting lasers, then is seen stealing a treasure chest.**

 **WARIO VS DAROACH!**


	6. Wario vs Daroach

Greed. One of the 7 deadly sins. It turns people into selfish monsters only obsessed with themselves.

(Red) And when it comes to greed, you cant get more greedy then these two

(Geo) Wario, Mario's arch rivel

(Ender) And Daroach, the leader of the Squeak Squad.

(Red) I'm Red, their Geo and and Ender

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

Mario 'Jumpman' Mario is well known and loved by everyone.

(Red) Well except for two people: Bowser, who sees the red, mushroom munching plumber as a threat to his plans

(Geo) And then there's Wario. Who felt he had been bullied by Mario in childhood and attempted to get his revenge by stealing Mario's castle while he was away saving Princess Daisy in Sarasaland. Yes, Mario apparently has a castle.

(Ender) Mario eventually stopped the villainous Wario, who then would spend the rest of his life causing trouble for the Mario brothers along side his um...acquaintance Waluigi. No one's really sure what their relationship is. And also apparently have time for adventuring of his own and making a mega corporation selling microgames.

(Red) Wario may not be as physically agile as his rival, but far makes up for it in his pure strength and an arsenal of skills and weaponry stranger then that one kid in grade school who sat in the back of the class. You know who you are.

(Geo) It also helps that Wario is one of the 7 Star Children destined for greatness, meaning he holds extraordinary power. His main line up of moves includes punches with his brute strength. He has a Shoulder Charge, a Ground Pound, A Piledriver, and powerful throws.

(Ender) And he can use his own jaw to chomp opponents, or even eat certain, inanimate objects.

(Red) To get around, Wario prefers his Wario Bike which he can apparently summon out of thin air. It also makes a kickass battering ram. But of we are talking about his powerful weapons, nothing tops his ass!

(Geo) He's not exaggerating. Wario has a diet consisting of a lot of garlic. And this garlic has turned his gas into a deadly weapon; The Wario Waft

 _*Cue Wario farting, resulting in a nuclear like explosion*_

(Ender) When Wario isnt farting up nukes, he has 3 different Power-up pots to aid him in battle. The Bull Pot grants Wario extreme strength and lets him cling to walls. The Jet Pot gives Wario increased agility and the ability to fly for short periods of time

(Red) And of course there is the clearly best pot: The Dragon Pot! This gives Wario the ability to shoot fire so extreme, it works underwater! And if none of those pots can help him out, Wario always seems to to have a good number of bob-ombs on hand.

(Geo) But when this portly plumber's back is to the wall, he activates his strongest power up. By eating a piece of rotten garlic, Wario becomes Wario Man! As this 'superhero' Wario's strength and speed are enhanced, he capable of flight, is nearly invulnerable, and his Waft has become, in Nintendo's words, as strong as 70 volcanic eruptions!

(Ender) But this form is not infallible. It lasts only a limited time, and a strong enough blow can knock him out of it.

(Red) Plus he is REALLY greedy. To the point where he can be blinded by riches. He's also not as agile as his rival, he tends to be kinda lazy and hes just an arrogant douche. But that hasn't stopped him pile driving DINOSAURS, outrunning a boulder, and survived the greatest piece of torture known to man: Mario Party!

(Ender) As well as surviving the explosion of roughly 100 bob-ombs. By comparing the bob-ombs to Mario's height, factoring in the tensile strength of iron, and assuming its gunpowder ratio is the same as real life explosive rounds, it can be determined that a single bob-omb's explosive yield is equal to that of 27 kilograms of TNT. For Wario to be hit by 100 of these bombs, means he withstood a force of 11,300 Megajoules of force.

(Geo) For those of you wondering, ONE Megajoule is the force given off by a one tonne vehicle moving at 161 Km/H!

(Red) And yet he's STILL up and moving! Jesus, can anything stop this guy!?

(Ender) Well, he is very slow, which is why most of his moves rely on sheer force, rather then agility. Plus, he is greedy to a fault. He will do anything to get money, and has been easily blinded by riches. Thus, he rarely ever strategies or thinks before combat.

(Red) But still. Wario is a greedy man with a greedy plan. Get between him and his money, and prepare to have a rotten day!

 _"Greed is good. Greed makes you do great things. Greed loves old people, gold coins, and puppies. It will get you everything, even if you have to piledrive your enemies to do so."_

 **Wario:**

 **Age: 25  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 330 Pounds  
Has a pet chicken named Hen. She is one of the only things he loves over money**

 **Weapons:**  
 **-Bob-ombs (A seemingly endless supply.) (Has an explosive yield of 27 kilograms of TNT)  
-Power Up Pots (Bull Pot: Boosted strength + wall climbing ability. Jet Pot: Boosted speed + Short-term flight. Dragon Pot: Pyrokinetic ability)  
-Wario Bike (Hammerspace. Can be used to ram into foes)**

 **Skills:**  
 **-Superhuman Strength**  
 **-Piledriver**  
 **-Shoulder Dash**  
 **-Ground Pound**  
 **-Chomp**  
 **-Corkscrew**  
 **-Wario Waft (His most devastating ability.)**

 **Wario Man:  
-Triggered by eating rotten garlic  
-Strength and speed enhanced.  
-Flight  
-Nearly Invulnerable  
-Waft gains the power of 70 Volcanic Eruptions  
-Time is limited**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Long history of treasure hunting**  
 **-Founded WarioWare**  
 **-Piledrived a dinosaur**  
 **-Outran a rolling boulder**  
 **-Fought Mario multiple times**  
 **-Survived excessive training from Bowser for a tennis match  
-Survived every single Mario Party  
-Tanked 100 bob-ombs exploding**

 **Weaknesses:**  
 **-Slower and less agile then Mario**  
 **-Lack of range**  
 **-Hardly ever plans**  
 **-Arrogant**  
 **-Greedy**  
 **-Lazy**

* * *

The world of Dreamland is home to a number of creatures.

(Red) Including everyone's favorite pink puffball Kirby! And anyone who knows him knows he loves to eat.

(Geo) But one day, when Kirby was relaxing and was ready to enjoy a lovely slice of cake, it was stolen by a band of thieves calling themselves the Squeak Squad, and their leader; the enigmatic Daroach!

(Ender) Daroach is a master treasure hunter, scouring planets all over the galaxy for gold and riches. And when this greed took him to Pop-Star and he came toe to toe with the planet's defender, Daroach decided to fight for his treasure.

(Red) And believe me, he has plenty to fight with! He can fly, teleport, lob bombs, and launch a volley of stars with his Triple Star Cane. He uses his sharp claws to rip into enemies, and trick foes with a fake treasure chest called the Smack-In-The-Box!

(Geo) His greatest skill is his magical abilities. Along with the aforementioned flying and teleportation, Daroach can shoot shards of ice, which can be charged up to fire a large beam of ice.

(Ender) Daroach has aided Kirby from time to time, even assisting him in the battle against Necrodeus

(Red) Who is a giant skull demon from space!

(Ender) But he has been known to fight against the pink puffball.

(Geo) And when this rivalry brought him to opening a sealed chest, it unleashed the monster known as Dark Nebula.

(Red) Who then decided to thank Daroach for freeing him...by possessing him and turning him into an even more powerful beast: Dark Daroach!

 _*Daroach has a shocked look on his face as the sinister dark smoke surrounded him from the treasure chest*_

(Ender) Dark Daroach has all his attributes boosted to extreme levels, including the power of his weapons

(Red) Yeah like how his Star Cane fires much larger projectiles, how he can now fire a much larger ice beam, oh yeah. And the fact that his new bombs, when they blow up, leave behind a pillar of fire! Geo, science that!

(Geo) Well, the average force of a bomb is 125 PSI. So, for an explosive like this to result in a pillar of fire, the attack must have a force of 50 Megatons. 3,000 times stronger then the Hiroshima bomb! And to be clear, the kirby world is much stronger then our world. So, for the sake of simplicity, we are making these calculations with real world numbers.

(Red) So, needless to say Daroach is pretty skilled. He's a master treasure hunter, has kept pace with Kirby in combat-who is strong enough to crack a planet in half, and has lead the squeak squad for, presumably, years!

(Ender) but he is not perfect. He can be blinded by riches, has never managed to defeat Kirby, and typically always requires someone's help in defeating any large foes.

(Geo) But hey. Whenever treasure's involved, the squeak squad will be there. And Daroach will do whatever it takes to have it!

 _"_ _Those bejeweled hearts will be mine!"_

 **Daroach**

 **Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Age: Unknown-more then most likely  
Leader of the Squeak Squad**

 **Weapons:  
-Wand (Conjure powerful spells)  
-Bombs  
-Triple Star Cane  
-Claws  
-Smack-In-The-Box**

 **Skills:  
-Flight  
-Teleportation  
-Ice Magic  
-Summoning Magic  
-Claw-Based Techniques (Hunter Claw, Scratch Out, Cross Claw) **

**Dark Daroach:  
-Improved abilities  
-Power boost to Star Cane and Bombs  
-Ice Beam much more potent**

 **Feats:  
-Master Treasure Hunter  
-Lead the Squeak Squad for years  
-Battled Kirby  
-Aided in the battle against Necrodeus**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Can be blinded by riches  
-Has never defeated Kirby  
-Cannot take on many opponents by himself, often needing the aid of his team**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Two greedy treasure hunters go for the gold!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLLLEEEEE!

* * *

Wario is seen riding his motercycle. "Wario! Number 1! Wahahaha!" He laughed. In his lap was a treasure chest. He stops in a clearing and looks at his-more then most likely-ill-gotten goods. It was an old chest covered in dirt and carvings that read 'BEWARE THINE MORTAL SOUL! DO NOT OPEN THIS CHEST!' Wario pictured everything that could be inside and his eyes turned into dollar signs. He held it into the air laughing. He brought his hand down...only to see the chest was now gone. "WHA!? He looks and sees Daroach with the chest under his foot laughing. His face red with anger, Wario dashed and bashed Daroach away with his shoulder. The wizard, accepting the plumber's challenge grabs his Triple Star Cane as Wario growls with steam coming out of his ears.

 **FIGHT!**

Wario Shoulder Charged at Daroach, who countered with a flip of his Triple Star Cane. Wario winced as Daroach dove into him with rapid scratches, knocking him into the air and teleporting up, hitting him with two slashes forming and 'X' shape. Wario spirals down and face plants on the ground as Daroach charges magic into his wand. Standing up and panting, Wario looks up and panics as a large beam of ice magic hits him, freezing him solid. Laughing, the mouse threw a bomb at his frozen foe, exploding him into the air. Wario fixed himself and landed, steam shooting from his ears. Daroach laughed before rushing at Wario, the latter of whom punched the charging mouse in the face, making him stumble back. Wario grabbed him, shaking up up and down before slamming him into the ground, then ground pounding his chest, picking him up and launching him into the air and hitting him with the corkscrew. Daorach teleported out of it and flew away. Wario grabbed his bike and rode after him. The two approached the edge of a cliff as Daroach stopped and shot an ice shard at Wario's tires, freezing them and sending the plumber flying off the cliff. Daroach smirked then gasped as Wario flew back up with his Jet Pot. "Wario Gonna Win!" He said flying at him. Daroach dodged his attack and the two clashed claw to fist. Daroach used his superior agility, slashing past the plumber's defenses before blasting him point blank with a bomb. Wario shoot the soot of and growled. "You like bombs, eh buster?" He takes out a bob-omb "Try this!" He throws it at Daroach, who freezes it. 3 more get sent flying at him, which Daroach teleports to dodge the giant explosion. Wario grit his teeth, starting to get very annoyed at the constant teleporting as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clove of garlic, smirking. When Daroach re-appeared, his eyes widened as Wario Man appeared. He tried to teleport again but Wario Man crashed into him, knocking them both off the cliff. Wario Man punched his opponent into the side of the cliff and dragged him through the stone all the way to the bottom. Daroach stood up wincing as Wario man grabbed him and began pummeling him into the ground. Laughing in victory, Wario man flew back up to claim his prize. But, as he opened the chest...dark energy flew out and headed towards Daroach. "Wha!? What a rip off!" He growled throwing the empty chest away. He turned and his eyes buldged out of his head as Dark Daroach rose up, staring him down. At the same time, the Wario Man transformation wore off "Uh oh..." Dark Daroach lunged at Wario, slashing him multiple times, slamming him into the ground and dropping a bomb, letting it explode and engulf Wario in flames. The force of the explosion sent Wario flying into the air, where Daroach was waiting and fired a giant beam of ice, freezing the plumber and sendhinf him crashing through a landmass. On the other side, Daroach appeared and slammed him into the ground again. Wario stood up and panted, before growling. Daroach threw another bomb at him but Wario opened his mouth wide and ate it. His stomach expanded, showing it exploded, but he laughed it off. Daroach flew at him, which Wario laughed even more at, turning around aiming his ass at the wizard. "Have a rotten day!" He unleashed the Wario Waft. Which, mixing with the explosive he had just swallowed, caused a giant explosion that shook the ground. When it cleared, there was a pile of ash with Daroach's hat and cape. Wario sniffed "Oops. Excuse me. WAHAHAHAHA!"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Wario rides his motercycle, doing a wheelie because of the frozen tire and doing a V sign. Meanwhile, the ash that was Daroach blew away into the wind._

(Red) Holy hell! That was awesome!

(Ender) Daroach definitely held the speed and agility advantage, with his flight and teleportation. But, that's about the only edge he had.

(Geo) Wario had him beat in every other category! Wario once piledrived this massive dinosaur named Dino Mighty. Comparing her size to Wario's, and using the information that she is apparently a T-rex, means she would weigh 228,500 tons!

(Red) Daroach hasn't had any strength feats NEAR that level. Plus, Wario's been set on fire, frozen, and slashed before and still walked away okay. And thanks to his impressive Bob-Omb feat, shows he is perfectly capable of walking away from a powerful explosion. Daroach hasn't shown any durability feats to match the kind of shit Wario's done.

(Geo) And before you all comment that he's tanked hits from Kirby, who cracked a planet in half: That move required Kirby to have the Fighter power up, AND concentrate enough to focus all his strength on one point, which isn't exactly easy to do in the midst of combat.

(Ender) Not to mention Wario's much wider arsenal allowed him to be more creative in combat. And his Wario Man transformation made him even stronger and even tougher.

(Red) Daroach may have had the speed. But Wario had the strength, the durability, the arsenal, and the ass to pull through! Daroach chances of victory just blew up in his face.

(Ender) The winner is Wario.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 ***Thunder clap!***

 **The Halloween Special!**

 **2 Horror Icons go head to head!**

 ***its silent, until suddenly a tall, inky monster with horns and a permanent grin on his face appears and reaches out at the reader***

 ***cue Build Our Machine***

 **This monster is seen roaming the halls of a studio, occasionally chasing the player with his arm outstretched. The player shoots at him with a gun, but it has no effect as he gets caught.**

 **Vs**

 ***its silent. Until a brown bear with a top hat appears and screams(**

 ***cue Toreador March***

 **The bear is seen on cameras, staring blankly. The bear is seen throwing his microphone at monsters. It ends with another version of this bear with sharp teeth and claws appearing, screeching and killing the player.**

 **BENDY**

 **VS**

 **FREDDY!**


	7. Freddy vs Bendy

Its that time of year again

(Red) The time for all things creepy and scary! When it comes to horror, video games seem to have that style on lock

(Geo) Today, we will be pitting two of the most popular Indie Horror Game stars in a head-to-head fight to determine who the king of horror truly is!

(Ender) Freddy Fazbear, Leader of the Fnaf Crew

(Red) And Bendy, The Ink Devil. I'm Red, their Geo and Ender!

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

Two men with a dream. A dream to build robots that would entertain children.

(Red) So they founded Fazbear's Pizza, basically a dollar store Chuck-e-Cheese, but with even worse conditions and even more horrible food. These two men were William Afton and Henry...no last name given.

(Geo) But one day for Mr. Afton, tragedy struck. His own son was killed by a prank gone wrong on his OWN birthday party. Filled with grief, Afton spent his time reserching Remnant, which is essentially soul energy, to try and bring his son back from the grave.

(Red) Buuuuut, in order to conduct this research...Afton had to kill kids. These kids then found their way to the bodies of the very animetronics that Afton and Henry made. One of these new haunted robots was the band leader and mascot of the company: Freddy Fazbear.

 _Freddy jumpscares the camera_

 ***cue Five More Nights***

(Ender) Poor children...can you imagine having your life taken away from you...being forced to wonder in a vile-smelling bear suit for all eternity?

(Red) Well look on the bright side! These events at least gave the kid some neat abilities to play around with. He wields his Microphone, which may not seem deadly on sight but its strong enough to destroy multiple robots, and he can throw it like a boomerang! Not to mention his teeth, which are strong enough to shatter skulls!

(Geo) Even though TECHNICALLY Fredbear was the one who bit the child, the two animetronics are comparable in size, and would most likely use the same mechanisms in their jaws. So, looking at the scene where Fredbear killed Afton's son, we can see he was bitten on his temples. The force needed to crack a skull in this area is 1900 psi. The teeth that bit him were 1.4 square centimeters, and the fact that their were 8 of them shows a total surface area of 11.26 square centemeters. Meaning, the force each tooth would be applying an upwards of 14,758 newtons! That's the same strength of a full grown crocodile!

(Ender) Freddy doesn't only rely on his strength. He also apparently has access to several magical abilities. He can launch...Pizza projectiles to damage multiple foes with Pizza Wheel, increase his Strength, Speed and Durability with Birthday, have a chance to insta-kill enemies with Esc Key, and decrease his foe's attack, defense and speed with Gloom Song, Rainy Day, and Sludge respectively. Also, its important to note that the characters of Withered and Phantom Freddy are nothing more then alternate versions of Freddy, thus any abilities given to them can be applied to Freddy himself.

(Red) And speaking of his adventures in Fnaf World, he also picked up a few power ups called Bytes and Chips. He can have 4 of each equipped at any one time, so we will give him the 4 most useful. The X-FO Byte fires powerful lasers, Block50 reduces all damage taken by 50, KABOOM! explodes once per battle to deal major damage, and the Mega-Med provides a constant stream of healing.

(Geo) As for the chips, he has Evercomet: Strong which rains down stars to damage foes, Auto: Shield provides a shield that reduces damage, Auto: Regen provides constant healing, and Auto: Mimic will perfectly mimic Freddy's moves. But all of that is cupcakes compared to the ultimate power that is: Nightmare Freddy

 _Nightmare Freddy jumpscares the player_

(Red) Hey Look! Its 'Freddy' Krueger! ***Ba-dum Tss!*** haha! Anyway, Nightmare Freddy is one tough teddy. He can puff into smoke, melt into the shadows to hide, and summon smaller versions of himself called Freddles.

(Ender) Not to mention his sharp claws and teeth, making his already deadly bite that much stronger. However, Freddy does have one giant flaw

(Red) He is SOOOOOOOOO slow! The dude can barely move from a stage to a back office.

(Geo) not to mention he has naturally low durability, his Esc Key doesn't effect all foes, and he can be easily stopped by a metal door, a flashlight or...a mask of his own face. In the books, he is also shown he cannot tell left from right-though this might be the fact that he is still hectically a little kid. And like all his other robo-buddies, he is prone to glitches. Like in a totally hypothetical sense, NOT based on real life events of me playing the game where he is suppose to jumpscare you, but instead plays that creepy ass song of his for about an hour and a half, it hits 6 AM then the game crashes and launched me into Night 6! I WAS ON NIGHT 4!

(Ender)...how the fuck?

(Geo) I. DON'T. KNOW!

(Red)...weeeelllll beyond that, this freaky bear does have a few advantages. He's a master of stealth, can rip apart metal, is apparently strong enough to lift up a grown man and stuff him violently in a suit, has apparently defeated an army of balloon boys, and can toss around arcade machines, which weigh an upwards of 300 pounds, like their chairs at a riot! Plus, even if his suit is destroyed his soul lives on. Which came in handy when Mr. Afton reared his head again and dismantled them. But don't worry

 _William Afton-Purple Guy-runs into the springtrap suit as 5 spirits watch. He laughs before the suit crushes him_

(Red) Hehe, they got their revenge.

 _"I am given flesh, to be your tormentor"_

 **Freddy Fazbear  
Height: 7'4  
Weight: 412 Pounds  
Age: Unknown. Was a child when killed  
Leader of the FNAF crew**

 **Weapons:  
-Microphone (Strong enough to bust metal. Can be thrown like a boomerang)  
-Teeth (Bite with a force of 14,758 Newtons)**

 **Armor:  
-Titanium Endoskeleton**

 **Skills:  
-Mic Toss (Killing them softly)  
-Pizza Wheel  
-Birthday (Boosts Strength, Speed and Defense)  
-Esc Key (Chance to Instant Kill foes)  
-Gloom Song (Lowers foe's attack)  
-Sludge (Lowers foe's speed)  
-Rainy Day (Lowers foe's defense) **

**Bytes and Chips:**  
 **-X-Fo (Constant damage)**  
 **-Block50 (Reduce all incoming damage by 50)**  
 **-KABOOM! (Explodes once per fight for heavy damage)**  
 **-Mega-Med (Constant healing)**  
 **-Evercomet: Strong (Falling stars damage foes)**  
 **-Auto: Shield (Automatic shield that reduces damage)**  
 **-Auto: Regen (Automatic regeneration)**  
 **-Auto: Mimic (All moves are doubled)**

 **Nightmare Freddy:  
-Sharp Claws  
-Sharp Teeth  
-Vanish into mist  
-Hide in shadows  
-Freddles **

**Feats:**  
 **-Master of stealth**  
 **-Capable of ripping metal**  
 **-Can lift a full grown man and stuff him into a suit strong enough to kill him**  
 **-Defeated an army of Balloon Boys**  
 **-Can throw Arcade Cabinets**  
 **-Helped defeat Omega Scott/Animdude  
** **-Soul persists after body is destroyed**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Slow  
-Naturally low defenses. Has to rely on tools and power ups to tank hits  
-Cannot tell left from right  
-Has been easily stopped by a door, a flashlight and his own mask  
-Prone to glitches  
-Despite being the title character, he is really isn't the focus in most of his games  
-Clearly inferior to Freddy Fuckboy**

* * *

The year is 1929. A man named Joey Drew had a dream: a dream to make cartoons. So, he enlists his old childhood friend Henry Stein and together, they made animated cartoons.

(Red) So this is basically bootleg Disney. Unfortunately, the two friends had a falling out that forced Henry to leave the studio in 1930 for 30 years. And when he returned weelllll, lets just say he wasn't in for a warm welcome.

(Geo) Turns out, Joey had ordered for the creation of a strange contraption: The Ink Machine. What started out as a simple, 3D printer for creating life-size models, soon became magic in nature and everyone in the studio became consumed by its ink. Those not turned into Searchers or Lost Ones were seemingly transformed into clones of the cartoon characters.

(Red) But the first test. The very first experiment was them trying to recreate the show's mascot: Bendy. And lets just say...it didn't work out too well

 _Bendy jumps out at Henry from behind a boarded door_

(Ender) This incomplete creation would proceed to haunt the halls and terrify all those who were trapped there, under his new title: The Ink Demon

 ***cue Ode to Bendy***

(Red) So when you say Bendy...you mean that yellow asshole from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?

(Geo) Um...no. Though I guess they are about as equally annoying. This 'Ink Machine' turned the company mascot from a cute little troublemaker, to a murderous psychopath with a thirst for blood and will kill anything in his way! With his new, inky form Bendy can travel through walls and seemingly vanish and teleport through ink.

(Ender) Even though, as explained by Alice, any ink creature who touches the ink will get dragged back in. So, i guess Bendy is just immune to that rule. He can also, based on Bendy in Nightmare run, use axes, anvils, bricks, swords and bottles of ink as projectiles

(Red) He also packs some heavier artillery, like a fucking bomb! He can summon a shield to protect himself and with Daze, he can briefly stun opponents! How did he get all these neat abilities? By collecting cans of bacon soup! Mmmmm...Bacon

(Geo) Bendy also possess an incredible physical strength. In chapter 4, Bendy knocked down a giant metal door. Judging by its size, shape, and the fact that the events of the game appear to take place in 1960, this is most likely a blast door: a door made to withstand explosions. The strongest bombs around that time period had an explosive yield of 25 megatons.

(Ender) Since we don't hear any banging on the door prior to Bendy getting in, we can assume this to mean he did it in one blow. Meaning, in a single strike, Bendy hits harder then the B41 Nuclear Bomb!

(Red) He's tanked bullets from a Tommy Gun without so much as a flinch, defeated Norman Polk, also known as The Projectionest, with ease, and can defeat entire hoards of ink creatures by just walking past them. Then again, if there was a huge demon thing that can't die and also has shown no sympathy for anything or anyone, I would probably run and hide from him too.

(Geo) But when the going gets tough, Bendy will reveal his true power.

(Ender) He will drop his cartoon facade and reveal the demon within, becoming an even more hideous and terrifying monster simply known as: Beast Bendy

 _Beast Bendy roars at Henry, before slapping him through the wall_

(Red) He looks like a xenomorph had sex with Venom...

(Geo) In this form, Bendy becomes much faster-being able to bolt down corridors like the freaking road runner! And strong enough to destroy large class pillars and smack Henry through a wall!

(Ender) Bendy is indeed a very deadly creature, but he is not perfect. He seems to be somewhat near sighted, has a limp, can apparently still feel pain, and despite his 'other worldly' powers, has been stopped by the likes of...a vent cover, a wooden door, and Little Miracle Stations-though that one may just be because he's a demonic entity and cannot enter holy areas.

(Red) And he's also been killed by 'The End'. AKA, The Last Reel. Because apparently when a cartoon character sees 'The End' it vaporizes them! If Ink Bendy is after you, hope and pray you have a miracle station or a projector near by.

 _"Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... He will set us free."_ -Sammy Lawrence, talking about Bendy saving him

 **Ink Bendy:  
** **Age: Unknown**  
 **Weight: N/A**  
 **Height: N/A**  
 **The first experiment of the Ink Machine**

 **Weapons:  
-Axes  
-Anvils  
-Bricks  
-Bottles  
-Swords  
-Bomb**

 **Skills:  
-Shield  
-Daze (Briefly stun opponents)  
-Travel through walls/Teleport through ink  
**

 **Beast Bendy:  
-Speed boost  
-Strong enough to shatter glass with ease  
-Just looks plain creepy**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Tanked Tommy Gun fire without any trouble**  
 **-Dented and knocked down a Blast Door**  
 **-Can outrun an evil taxi**  
 **-Defeated The Projectionist  
-Scared entire rooms of Searchers and Butcher Gang members  
-As Beast Bendy, knocked Henry through a wall  
-Turned Sammy Lawrence into a crazy yandere**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Has a limp  
-Is evidently near sighted  
-Can still feel pain  
-Has been stopped by a vent cover, a wooden door, Little Miracle Stations, and a film reel  
-Hates it when his cutouts are destroyed**

* * *

(Ender) Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Ink Demon of Joey Drew Studios vs The Haunted Bear of Fazbear Pizza!

(Red) Its time for a HALLOWEEN DEATH BATTTLLLLEEEEEE!

* * *

 **Joey Drew Studios: Animation Room**

 **11:59 PM**

A young man sighed as he finished designing a poster. 'Bendy in: Fazbear Fright! Featuring Boris the Wolf and Freddy Fazbear from Fredbear and friends!' He looked in the cornor, where a Freddy Animatronic was. "I understand they wanted me to use this to draw the bear perfectly. But that damn thing's creepin me out. At least i'm done and I never gotta see this thing aga-" He turned to leave, but was grabbed by an inky hand. The clock hit midnight, and Freddy's eyes sprung to life. He saw a corpse and Ink Bendy standing over it, staring at the bear. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Bendy roared. Freddy's eyes turned black and he screeched at the demon

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Stone Cold***

Bendy ran at Freddy, his arm outstretched. Freddy threw his microphone, making the devil stumble back a bit. A green version of Freddy-the mimic-appeared and threw a microphone as well, but this one Bendy backhanded into the wall and roared. The walls and floor covered in Ink as Bendy grabs an Axe from a table and threw it at Freddy, who knocked it away with his microphone, before summoning Pizza Wheel-which the mimic doubled up on. The 6 pizzas scrapped Bendy, who ran at Freddy and punched the robot, making him crash through the wall into the hallway. Freddy stood up as Bendy walked out of the hole, holding a bottle of ink. The X-Fo flew up and began shooting at Bendy, and comets from Evercomet: Strong pelted the devil as well. Bendy roared in anger, throwing the bottle at X-Fo, destroying it as he started to run and dodge the comets, while also taking time to swing at Freddy. Freddy toppled backwards as Mega-Med helped heal his wounds. KABOOM! flew at the Ink Demon, who looked up at it confused. He then summoned a bomb of his own and threw it, causing both bombs to explode. The resulting explosion broke the floor, causing Freddy to fall into a pool of ink near the very bottom-Bendy's lair. He stood up, sparking a bit but alive thanks to his Auto: Shield and Block50 absorbing some of the damage. He hears a splash and looks behind him, seeing Bendy rise from the ink with his shield around him, which protected him from the blast. Freddy growled at this as he hit the ink demon with Sludge, Rainy Day, and Gloom Song before activating Birthday on himself.

 ***cue Melting Titanium***

Freddy and the Mimic launch Pizza Wheels, striking the debuffed demon. Bendy roars and sinks into the ink to evade the animatronic. Freddy looked around for his opponent, before feeling two arms grab him and slam him against the wall of Bendy's lair. Freddy bit down on of the demon's arms with all his might, causing Bendy to let him go and roar in pain. Freddy backed up as he felt the buffs and debuffs beginning to fade. Bendy socked Freddy hard in the face, which the animatronic returned the favor to the demon's face. Bendy grabbed Freddy by the neck and lifted him into the air. Freddy screeched and roared at his opponent, but Bendy didn't falter as he ripped the bear's head off of his shoulders. He dropped it and the body and head flopped into the ink, lifeless. Bendy began to walk away before hearing something rise. He turned and saw smoke where the robot once was, and from it emerged 2 giant claws and a sharp row of teeth: Nightmare Freddy. This new monster roars at the ink demon, who simply makes a 'come on' motion with his hand. Nightmare Freddy puffed into smoke and reappeared directly in front of Bendy as the two lock arms and roar at each other. 3 freddles jump from behind Nightmare Freddy and latch on to the devil, clawing and biting at him and making Bendy stumble backwards. Freddy takes this time to impale the ink demon in the stomach and lift him into the air, letting the comets hit his back while the freddles are still clawing at him. Freddy stares into the demon's, non-existent, eyes and says very slowly and darkly. "you are no god." Bendy snarls in winces in pain as ink drips from his body and the comets are non-stop. Suddenly, Bendy shoots his head up and glares at Freddy.

 ***cue The Beast Revealed***

Bendy's arms begin to grow. Bendy then begins to shake and grow as his upper body becomes much bulkier and his horns grow larger. Soon, Bendy roared and slapped Freddy backwards in his true form: Beast Bendy

 ***cue Beast Bendy***

Beast Bendy killed the Freddles and glared at the nightmare, who stood up unafraid. Bendy ran at him at top speed, crashing into the bear and bringing them both deeper into his lair to the throne room. Freddy puffed into smoke as Beast Bendy looked around. The nightmare appeared and attempted to slash the demon, but Bendy ran and vanished into the wall. Now Freddy was the one waiting for his opponent to appear, and when he did the bear slipped into the shadows and dodged. This pattern continued with each fighter dodging the other's attack. Bendy roared in rage at this as Freddy appeared and ran at him with his teeth bared. Bendy turned and unleashed Daze, stunning the nightmare. Taking his chance, Bendy tackled the bear into the wall, grabbed him by the torso and ripped him apart. He threw both halves to the ground, the nightmare puffing into smoke and leaving behind classic Freddy. His eyes were still glowing, but soon died out. Beast Bendy reverted by into his Ink Bendy form and laughed

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Bendy sat at his throne laughing, using Freddy's disembodied head as a footrest. Meanwhile, the Ink Machine spits out a small Lost One with tear tracks on his cheeks._

(Red) Too Spoopy 4 me!

(Geo) At first glance, this fight seemed relatively even. While Freddy DID hold the superior arsenal...that's really the only advantage he had.

(Ender) Bendy outclassed him in every other category. Not only has he taken blows from a Tommy gun, something Freddy has never managed to match, but he was also much, much faster. Being able to outrun a taxi, while Freddy once again has never shown any speed near that level.

(Red) Bendy was also much stronger too. Even if you want to discredit the blast door feat, as we never did SEE Bendy do it, Bendy's feat of knocking Henry through the wall blows Freddy out of the water.

(Geo) The wall Henry was smacked through, we can assume, was made of a common metal like steel. Assuming Henry is the weight of an average adult male, Bendy would have to had hit him with 2.9 Metric Tons of force; roughly 29,419 Newtons. Nearly twice as strong as Freddy's 14,758 Newton bite.

(Red) While Freddy may have been a bit more stealthy then the devil, it didn't really matter with that big of a strength, speed and durability difference. Plus, Bendy's ability to travel through ink allowed him to be just as stealthy. Yes, Freddy COULD have lowered Bendy's abilities and raised his own with his magic but those are only temporary. Plus, Bendy's magic shield and Daze ability would let him out last the robot if he did. Freddy might have been able to use Esc Key, but 1) There's no guarantee that it would hit and 2) We've seen how strong enemies have been immune to those kinds of abilities before.

(Ender) Freddy's only chance was to try to avoid taking too much damage, while letting his Bytes and Chips wear the demon down. But this couldn't last because of the huge difference in power, speed, and durability.

(Red) 'But guys! Didn't Freddy defeat an army of balloon boys!? Shouldn't that make his strength comparable?'

(Geo) Well...yes and no. Most animatronics ARE made from steel endoskeletons. But by analyzing BB, it appears he doesn't have an endoskeleton and is simply made of a cheaper metal like aluminum.

(Red) Freddy just got Dem-OWNED!

(Ender) The winner is Bendy

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 ***cue Nights Journey Of Dreams Reala's Theme***

 **A young man in black ninja robe and an orange scarf is seen slicing robots**

 **VS**

 **A young lady with long blonde hair and a blue dress is seen fighting Mina Loveberry**

 **THE 9th GRADE NINJA!  
VS  
THE REBEL PRINCESS!**

 **Randy Cunningham vs Star Butterfly!**


	8. Randy Cunningham vs Star Butterfly

Magic. It is a powerful tool. But usually when magic is involved , it means the world is in danger

(Red) And when the world is in danger, who better to save it then a couple of magic-powered teenagers!

(Geo) Randy Cunningham, The 9th Grade Ninja

(Ender) and Star Butterfly, The Rebel Princess. I'm Ender, he's Geo and that's Red. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle.

* * *

(Geo) Thousands of years ago, in Feudal Japan there existed a being known only as The Sorcerer.

(Red) He killed thousands of innocent people, be they man, woman or child. But worse of all...eating the last donut! Rude!

(Ender) But when all hoped seemed lost, a shogun had the finest mystics in the land craft a magic mask and a magic tome. They were bestowed upon a single man, who used their power to seal away The Sorcerer. This man would simply come to be known as The Ninja.

(Red) But ninjy boy here feared that The Sorcerer would one day return, and so his powers were handed down from generation to generation, so that when he did return a ninja would be waiting for him.

(Geo) Fast forward to 2012, where the newest ninja was selected to use these powers to protect his world; 15 year old Randy Cunningham!

 _"I was chosen to protect my school from the forces of evil. I am the Ninja. I am Randy Cunningham!"_

(Red) Seriously? They left the fate of the world to a 15 year old? That's some anime level bullshit!

(Ender) I have to agree. As a proud ninja myself, I can't see all this responsibility falling to a prepubescent child. But apparently, it worked out. Randy was successfully able to protect the world from the evil of The Sorcerer

(Geo) Mainly due to that suit. It was made from tengu feathers and grants its wearer enhanced strength, speed, durability, superhuman reflexes, and knowledge on martial arts. The scarf, as well, is magic in nature, which allows Randy to use it like a grappling hook

(Red) Also, apparently The Ninja of ye old times decided that when he passed down the suit he should fill it up with a shit load of weapons! Randy's favorite being his Ninjato, a single-edged sword that can cut through almost anything! And just for good measure, he also has a second one. Perfect for duel-wielding.

(Ender) He also has a variety of different Ninja Balls.

(Red) Hehe...balls

(Ender)...he has his classic Smoke Ball, which kicks up a puff of red smoke-which apparently smells horrible-, a Hot Ball which can burn foes, Cold Balls freezes them solid, Electro Balls electrocutes them, Tripping Balls...trip people, and the Bee Balls release a swarm of bees

(Red) Who the hell uses bees as a weapon!? But you also forgot my personal favorite of the bunch: Boom Balls! Which, obviously, go boom! He also has access to the NinjaNomicon, a book that holds many lessons and forces Randy to lose consciousness. Randy can even drag others into the book if he wants.

(Geo) He has a pair of batons, the Ninja Manrikigusari can be used for attacking long distances, or be connected by the base to form billy clubs. his Ninja Rings are made of light-weight material which can bounce off walls and cut through steel, the Ninja Sai are mainly used for defense. Then there's his Ninja Chain Sickle, which is really just a Kusarigama-a long chain with a sickle at the end of it.

(Ender) That's not the end to his vast arsenal. He also has a large variety of magic Ninja Arts. With the Earth Attack, Randy can control the ground, creating anything he wants like mudballs, giant earth cyclones, a giant earthworm, and 'sandjas' which are exactly what you think.

(Red) The Hydro Hands let Randy shoot out fists made water, the Comet Sprint lets him run at supersonic speeds and create a wall of light, the Air Fist shoots powerful blasts of air that can shatter solid stone and break steel, and the Art of Disguise lets Randy shape-shift. He also has the Art of Healing, but its unknown if it actually heals wounds. Which is kinda stupid.

(Geo) But all of that pales to his ultimate ability. Once, to save his friend Howard, Randy burned the mask. In doing this, it seems he awoke the soul of the Tengu spirit. By choosing to combine his power with it, Randy enters a state no other Ninja had ever achieved: Ninja Rage.

(Ender) The Ninja Rage power grants Randy pyrokinetic abilities, sets his swords on fire, and allows him to use the Tengu Ninja Fireball

(Red) The only downside to this ability is...it doesn't really last. Randy can't seem to keep up the form for longer then a few seconds. But does that really matter in the long run? This kid is fast enough to dodge bullets, strong enough to punch robots to death, and tough enough to survive the force of 12 robot apes jumping on top of him! WHICH THEN EXPLODED!

(Geo) These Robo Gorillas are made of iron, and as Randy said himself, one of them exploding is equivalent to an exploding gas station. Considering there are 12 of them, the resulting explosion should be equal to 40.8 Megatons!

(Red) HOLY SHIT! No wonder this kid's managed to beat an army of catfish zombies! And through some weird time-traveling shit, he managed to fight and defeat The Sorcerer himself!

(Ender) However, he is not perfect. He's still a teenager, and all of his power comes from the suit. And should he abuse his powers or weapons, they grow weaker-with the exception of his swords.

(Geo) He's also a terrible strategist, relying mostly on the Nomicon to form battle strategies.

(Red) But with all that being said, if your ever in Norrisville and come across a monster, you can bet your ass The Ninja will come and save the day...unless he's stuck in math class

 _"SMOKE BOMB!"_

 **Randy Cunningham**  
 **Age: 15**  
 **Weight: N/A**  
 **Height: N/A**  
 **Is totally Bruce**  
 **Aliases: The Ninja, The Ninja of Norrisville**

 **Weapons:  
-Ninjatos  
-Ninja Balls (Smoke, Hot, Cold, Electro, Tripping, Bee, Boom)  
-** **Ninja Eskrima (Batons)  
-Ninja Manrikigusari  
-Ninja Rings  
-Ninja Sai  
-Ninja Chain Sickle**

 **NinjaNomicon:**  
 **-Ancient Tome  
-Gives Randy advice  
-Forces him to lose consiousness  
-Can pull in other people if Randy wants**

 **Armor:  
-Ninja Suit (Increased Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes and Martial Arts abilities. Scarf can be used as a grappling hook)**

 **Ninja Arts:**  
 **-Earth Attack (Summons whatever he wants made of earth)**  
 **-Hydro Hands (Fists made of water)**  
 **-Comet Sprint (Runs at supersonic speeds. Can create walls of light)**  
 **-Air Fist (Blasts of air that can shatter stone and steel)**  
 **-Art of Disguise (Shapeshifting)**

 **Ninja Rage:  
-Pyrokinetic abilities  
-Ninjatos catch fire  
-Tengu Ninja Fireball  
-Only lasts a few seconds**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Dodged Gunfire**  
 **-Destroyed robots with his bare hands**  
 **-Tanked an explosion of 12 Robo Gorillas**  
 **-Defeated McFist multiple times**  
 **-Defeated an army of catfish zombies**  
 **-Defeated The Sorcerer**

 **Weaknesses:**  
 **-Still young**  
 **-Is useless without his suit**  
 **-Abuse or overuse of weapons or skills causes them to grow weaker**  
 **-Horrible Strategist**

* * *

Born to King River and Queen Moon Butterfly of the Mewni Royal Family, 14 year old Star Butterfly was gifted the Royal Magic Wand on her birthday.

(Red) A high honor and tradition in her family. And ya wanna know the first thing this chick does with an almighty wand? Fucks up her entire world and plunges everything into chaos! Ah, all the things I would do with that power...

(Geo) As punishment, her parents banished her to Earth until she could control her powers. And since this is a teenager with magic powers, trouble is sure to follow.

 _"_ _I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat!"_

(Red) What is with teenagers getting work-saving magic artifacts? Doesn't seem safe to me. Speaking of magic artifacts, Star's is that Magic Wand of hers. It has the inate ability to freeze time, heal broken bones, summon random creatures and items and transform items into a human arm. But as soon as Star got her hands on it, she created a few of her own

(Ender) Her favorite one being the Narwhal Blast, which launches a volley of Narwhals at her foes. The Rainbow Fist Punch launches a rainbow-colored blast that deals tremendous damage and the Dagger Crystal Heart Attack launches a flurry of heart-shaped projectiles. One of her most devastating attacks, however, is the Turbo Nuclear Rainbow Butterfly Blast. With it, Star-

(Geo) Shoots a miniature nuclear explosion that decimates everything within a twenty mile radius! Her want can also be used to make a quick escape, creating an explosion that can launch Star backwards. She can fire magic blasts capable of shattering magic shields-including one no other spell was able to shatter and create her own magic shield.

(Red) She's also trained in a unique fighting style: Mewni-Kwon Do! Is that really the name?

(Ender) Yes. She was trained in the fighting style ever since she was a toddler. Thanks to this training, she can decapitate foes in a single sword swing, shatter stone with a single kick, and snap someone's neck with her bare hands. She has extremely fast reaction speeds, is incredibly athletic, and has near endless stamina. But even that pales in comparison to her strongest form: Golden Merberty. In this form Star gains wings, can create portals of light, skilled enough to use magic without her wand, and becomes relatively invincible

(Red) Oh yeah. How about we mention that time her wand exploded. Geo-

(Geo) Already on it. Daron Nefcy, the creator of the Series, said that Star's exploding wand is the equivalent of 9 grenades going off at once inside of an erupting volcano. The most dangerous type of volcanic eruption is referred to as a 'glowing avalanche', where freshly erupted magma forms hot pyroclastic flow which have temperatures of up to 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit. So, multiplying that by the 9 grenades, the total temperature is 30,240,000 degrees Fahrenheit! The blast itself having a potency of 2.9 kilotons of TNT

(Red) What is with these teenagers!? Oh, and how about that time she managed to injure monsters who can effortlessly smash solid stone with basic punches and kicks!

(Ender) However, she is not perfect. She can often act recklessly, is very naive, has an extremely childish personality, and is not a strategist. She prefers to run in wands blazing. Also, her magic is limited by her wand's...magical battery. If she doesn't take care of it, it will die permanently.

(Red) Even still, when Star gets ready for a fight, things are gonna get a little weird and a little wild!

 _"I'm a Magical Princess from Another Dimension!" *cue Rainbow catching on Fire*_

 **Star Butterfly  
Age: 14  
Height: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Species: Mewman**

 **Royal Magic Wand:**  
 **-Powered by a unicorn running on a treadmill**  
 **-Spider with a top hat**  
 **-Mewman Royal Family wand**  
 **-Has the innate ability to heal bones and freeze time  
-Can be turned into a mace  
-Runs on battery**

 **Skills:  
-** **Mewni-Kwon Do (Fighting style of Mewni. Taught to her from a young age. Enhanced her reaction speeds and gave her near endless stamina)  
-Dimensional travel  
-Narwhal Blast  
-Rainbow Fist Punch  
-Dagger Crystal Heart Attack  
-Turbo Nuclear Rainbow Butterfly Blast  
-Nameless spells (Shatter magic barriers, magic shield)**

 **Golden Mewberty**  
 **-Gains flight**  
 **-Can create portals of light**  
 **-Can use magic without her wand**  
 **-Becomes relatively invincible**

 **Feats:  
-Can decapitate foes with a single sword swing  
-Can break a foe's neck with her bare hands  
-Can shatter stone with a single kick  
-Survived her wand exploding  
-Can jump several times her own height**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Childish  
-Can act without thinking  
-Not a strategist  
-Can lose her wand for good**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Ninja of Norrisville vs The Princess from another dimension!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaw yeah!" Randy cheered with his friend Howard. "This movie is going to be epic!"

"I've been waiting for this since the first trailer!"

"And the best part, absolutely NO ninja work toda-" his words were cut off by the ground shaking "of course...Howard save me a seat. I'll be back"

At the source of the shake, Star sighs in relief as a smoldering pile of ash is in front of her "And THAT'S exactly why we need to do this training Marco"

"Yeah yeah star. Just hurry up. There's a movie about to start and I don't want to miss i-"

"Hold it right there!" Randy yelled, jumping down. He sees the broken wall and the ash "Well what do we have here?"

"Oooh. Look I can explain" Star said chuckling nervously as her wand was still smoking.

'This girl looks harmless enough. But a ninja can't take any chances!' He took out his Ninjato. Marco gulped

"Hey um...Star? Your not going to, like, FIGHT him are you?"

"We'll it looks like i'm going to have too" Star said. "Just go inside. I'll be there in a moment" Marco nodded and snuck away. Randy and Star stared each other down.

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue** **Max Anarchy OST - My Town, My City** *****

Randy ran at her, swinging his Ninjato. Star ducked under it and kicked the ninja in the gut. Randy jumped back and took out his second blade and ran again. Star turned her want into a mace and clashed it against the swords. Randy ducks and does a leg sweep and knees Star in the back, before punching her into the ground. "Take this!" He goes to punch her again but Star rolls out of the way. Her wand glows

"Narwhal Blast!" She fires her favorite spell. Randy turned and got hit by one of the creatures which sent him flying into a wall.

"Gha! Did I just get hit by a Narwhal?" He saw dozens more flying at him. "Uh oh..." He ran forward and jumped on their backs, closing in on Star. "Smoke Bomb!" The red smoke surrounds Star, who coughs and closes her eyes. Randy takes this time, grabbing his batons and whacking Star multiple times with them, mixing in some punches and kicks as well. It ends with a powerful uppercut, sending Star spiraling. The princess slowly stands up and huffs.

"Alright pal. You asked for it!" Her wand glows again. "Rainbow Fist Punch!" She fired the rainbow blast at the Ninja.

"Air Fist!" Randy yelled, firing his blast of air. The two attacks collided, creating a shockwave that pushed both heroes backwards. Randy activated Comet Sprint and ran at Star, slashing at her multiple times. Star did a spin kick to his face to catch the ninja off-guard and to stop his attack. Randy took the blow and threw 3 orbs. "Ninja Trippin Balls!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Star trips over them and falls on her back.

"Hydro Hands!" Randy knocked the princess into a boulder. "Air Fist!" He then hit he with a blast of air, shattering said bolder. Star pants tired as her wand glows in a healing light. Randy runs up and takes out his Ninja Chain Sickle and threw it at her. Star looked up with an angry look. She grbbed the weapon before it hit her. Randy was shocked as she used it to pull him towards her. When he got close, she kicked him in the jaw, then used the Rainbow Fist Punch to blast him in the stomach. This forced Randy to release the weapon and Star to break it. "Hey! I only have the one!" He took out his Ninja Manrikigusari in its billy club form and ran at her. Star dodged his attacks and hit him on the head with the mace. Randy backflipped away and threw 2 Ninja Rings at her. Star jumped and spun in the air to dodge them. Randy summoned Sandjas and had them run at Star, who destroyed them with ease only top get hit by a wave of dirt. The ninja smirked under his mask and fired mud balls at Star, who summoned her shield to block them. Randy threw 5 orbs at her. "Ninja Boom Balls!" Star looked around her

"Uh oh..."

Inside the theater, Marco and Howard waiting for their friends to arrive. During one of the action scenes, the right wall of the theater exploded and sent Star flying. Everyone gasped and begin to run away. Marco gasped, seeing his friend. Star stands up, bleeding and her clothing torn but ever determined. Randy jumped into the building. "Give up yet?"

"YEAH! GET EM NINJA!" Howard cheered

"Star!" Marco yelled scared.

 ***cue I'm Still Standing***

Star started to glow as she flew into the air, now in her Golden Mewberty form. "Not by a long shot" She fired multiple rainbow colored blasts at Randy, who blocked them with his Ninja Sai. He used the earth technique to fire large boulders at her. She shattered them with kicks and began to charge up a spell. Randy panted as he felt his powers weakening

"Alright blondy." He punched his fists together, activating Ninja Rage. "Let's turn up the heat!" He jumped at her. The two punched each other, sending a flaming shock wave out. Marco and Howard ran away as to not get caught in the crossfire. Randy slashed at her with flaming swords, and Star fired more rainbow blasts. Randy flew to the ground and began to charge his trump card. "TENGU NINJA FIREBALL!" He launched it at Star. A large explosion was seen as everything went silent. Randy's Ninja Rage wore off as he panted and took of his mask. "I win...WHAT!?" From the smoke, Star was still there. Her eyes glowing

"My turn" She said, unleashing the Turbo Nuclear Rainbow Butterfly Blast. The blast engulfed Randy and the entire theater. He screamed in agony as his body disintegrated into nothing. Star reverts to normal and pants. "Phew...who was that guy anyway?"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Star and Marco cheer watching the movie in the destroyed theater. Howard, meanwhile, was looking around for Randy unaware of his friend's fate_

(Red) Does that theater's insurance cover super powered teens?

(Ender) This was a ridiculously close fight. Both teens had similar feats of strength and both possessed durability feats leagues above their max output.

(Geo) Star's exploding wand equals roughly 2.9 kilotons of TNT, lower then Randy's feat of 40.8 megatons but neither of them had shown strength high enough to kill the other. Randy was faster, but Star's endless stamina allowed her to keep pace. Star had way more first-hand experience, but the suit had knowledge from multiple generations. So, this fight could have gone either way

(Red) In the end, however, Star was simply better prepared. Her spells were way wackier and more unpredictable then Randy's ninja arts and weapons. And unlike Randy's, her abilities don't get weaker the more their used.

(Ender) Plus, the Golden Mewberty form trumped the Ninja Rage in every way. Not only did it last longer, but it gave her more versatility then Randy. Speaking of the Ninja Rage, its fire was a plus but it wouldn't help much against Star, who has tanked temperatures equaling 30,240,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Considering all the fire is red, Randy couldn't achieve that heat.

(Red) "But what about the NinjaNomicon? Couldn't Randy just pull Star into it?"

(Geo) He theoretically COULD, but it would be unwise. It causes him to go unconscious, so if he messes up and doesn't trap Star he leaves himself wide open. Even if he DID catch her, Star could theoretically use her dimensional traveling abilities to escape. It was a close match, but in the end it was Star's wackier abilities, superior transformation, and Randy's powers weakening that let her win

(Red) This fight left Randy seeing Stars

(Ender) The winner is Star Butterfly

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 **A roar is heard.**

 ***cue Vs Ridley***

 **A purple dragon is seen attacking Samus Aran, slamming her into the walls. The dragon roars again as he shoots fire**

 **Vs**

 **Sinistar laughter is heard**

 ***cue Vs Sigma First***

 **A bald robot is seen fighting X with a beam saber. He soon turns giant and attacks X again**

 **RIDLEY VS SIGMA!**


	9. Ridley vs Sigma

The mark of a good villain. They are intimidating, powerful, and test the hero's skills.

(Red) That. And they just don't die! Like Ridley, The Cunning God of Death

(Geo) And Sigma, The General of Genocide. I'm Geo, their Ender and Red

(Ender) And it's our job to alnalize their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

Samus Aran. Bounty Hunter extraordinaire and of of the most badass characters in the Nintendo universe

(Red) She's seen shit you don't want to see! But, she does feel fear for a monster. The monster who killed her parents; Ridley!

 _Ridley roars_

(Red) Holy shit! I don't blame her for being scared of that thing! Ridley is a 14 foot tall behemoth of a monster, and the leader of the dreaded Space Pirates!

(Geo) During a raid on Star Colony K-2L, she met Samus as a little girl. Naive, Samus attempted to befriend him...but we already know how that turned out

(Ender) After killing her mother and father, Ridley left an emotional scar that would never heal. And, obviously, he wouldn't be this deadly without a couple of tricks up his sleeves. Ridley is cunning and has a lust for blood.

(Red) Reeeaaall bad combo for his enemies. He channels his blood lust through his sharp teeth, claws and his tail; Which he basically uses as a spear! And those wings of his aren't just for show. Ridley can fly at hypersonic speeds, or use them as bladed weapons. But like all badass dragons need, he is a pro of shooting things from his mouth!

(Geo) Ridley actually has 2 different types of projectiles: His standard Fire Breath, obviously, and the Plasma Breath-which can burn through practically anything.

(Ender) He has a mild healing factor, which can heal minor wounds but has issues with severe injuries. And he can even manipulate his own body's skin pigmants, which allow him to harden his skin and increase his strength, speed and durability.

(Red) You want an example of a real boost? Ridley was once exposed to Phazan, a radioactive substance, which turned this already tough dragon into the even more terrifying Omega Ridley! This forms makes him a lot stronger, faster, and tougher. His Plasma breath gets a power boost thanks to his Kinetic Breath Weapon, he can fire a blast of Phazan energy from his tail, his claws become blades of Phazan energy, and can perform one hell of a bombing raid with the Meson Bomb Launcher!

(Geo) And apparently, he DOES posses the ability to speak. He just chooses not too. Why? To make him seem way more terrifying!

(Ender) He's taken blows from Samus' plasma cannon, and is agile enough to dodge them at point blank range. He's killed entire species, survived disintegration by phazan, and even survived the pull of 950x earth's gravity, easily clocking in at 86,100 metric tons of force

(Red) He's also fast enough to tag Zero Suit Samus in 960x gravity, who can move at Mach 4.9! Also while under this pressure, he blasted apart a mountain with ease! Oh Geeeooo

(Geo) On it. Comparing Ridley's height to what remained of the mountain, and using the density of continental crust, this mountain has a density of 6,084,021,737.89 grams per cubic centemeter. To destroy a mountain like this, it would require 50,000 tons of force!

(Red) Damn! That's some real firepower! But even a badass like Ridley isn't without a few faults

(Ender) He's cocky, arrogant, and, as intelligent as he may be, he often lets his more brash and blood hungry nature get the better of him. And despite the fact he is one of the very few who can stun Samus in her place with fear...he's never actually...DEFEATED her.

(Red) Pro tip: Avoid pissing off the space pirates! Cause if you do, Ridley will be the last thing you will ever see!

 _"So We Meet Again Aran!" *Samus Glares through her Visor*_

 **Ridley:**

 **Height: Roughly 14 feet**  
 **Weight: Unkown**  
 **Age: Roughly 100 years**  
 **Alias: Cunning God of Death**  
 **Leader of the Space Pirates**

 **Weapons:  
-Claws  
-Teeth  
-Spear-like Tail  
-Wings**

 **Abilities:**  
 **-Hypersonic Flight**  
 **-Incredible strength, speed, and durability**  
 **-Light healing factor**  
 **-Skin Pigment Manipulation  
-Fire Breath  
-Plasma Breath**

 **Omega Ridley:  
** **-Increased Strength, Speed, and Durability  
** **-Increased power of Plasma Breath  
** **-Can fire blasts of Phazan from his tail  
-Phazan energy blade  
-Meson Bomb Launcher**

 **Feats:  
-Is one of the few creatures to make Samus Ara freeze in fear  
-Tanked plasma shots from Samus  
-Agile enough to dodge pointblank plasma shots  
-Can keep pace with Zero Suit Samus, who can move at Mach 4.9  
-Survived ****950x earth's gravity (86,100 metric tons)  
-Destroyed a mountain with ease  
-Is not too big for Smash**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Cocky  
-** **Arrogant  
-Blood thirsty  
-Has never defeated Samus**

* * *

The year is 21XX. It was the golden age of technology, and it all started with a blue humonoid robot that could think and feel like an ordinary human; X.

(Red) Since then, humans have been making a whole bunch of these replicated androids-or Reploids as their called-to do everyday tasks. Like a house maid you never have to pay.

(Geo) Unfortunetly, no future society reliant on robots can be a peaceful one. A strange virus began to corrupt the Reploids, turning them violent robots called Mavericks.

(Ender) To solve this issue, a man named Dr. Cain created a Reploid so powerful, that it could destroy these corrupt bots without getting infected himself. This Reploid's name was Sigma.

 _*Sigma cuts off a Reploid's arm*_

(Red) He named a robot after the G-I-Joe squad?

(Geo)...*clears throat* Sigma would be the leader of the Maverick Hunters, who would drop the Reploid crime rate to 0%

(Ender) That is until a robot named Zero was discovered. The two had a climactic battle, which Sigma won. But the victory was short lived

(Red) Turns out, Zero here was made by Dr. Wily and his stasis pod had, what we can only assume to be, a form of his Roboenza virus which was the thing corrupting all the reploids in the first place. Good news, Sigma didn't get corrupted since he was built to resist this exact scenario. Bad news, instead of corrupting him it MERGED with his programming, turning Sigma evil and Zero good. How the hell it did that is beyond me but moving on.

(Geo) With a new view on life, Sigma formed an army of Mavericks and began his uprising. Sigma wields an impressive arsenal such as his Beam Sword, Flying Hammer, Beam Scythe, Energy Rifle, Flamethrower, a giant energy cannon, and the giant Sigma Blade

(Ender) He has a powerful shield that he can throw like a boomerang and robotic claws.

(Red) An 'energy blade', 'Flying Hammer', A boomerang shield and robo claws? Sounds to me Disney outta sue someone. You would THINK with all these weapons at his disposal, he would be unstoppable right? Well he's died...a lot actually. Yet he somehow keeps coming back! How!?

(Geo) Well, its because Sigma's body is simply a shell which houses Sigma's essence. As such, he can jump from body to body as they are destroyed

(Ender) These other shells posses interesting abilities, such as flight, teleportation, making walls of electricity, create force fields and shoot a giant laser beam. He is never without a weapon. Sigma is a powerful foe, and is definitly not one to take lightly

(Red) He's fast enough to keep pace with Zero and X, who dodged Optic Sunflower's beam of sunlight! Which, for the record, moves at 670,633,200 miles per hour! Speaking of Zero, the red robot managed to survive the exploding Eurasia space colony.

(Geo) Which, when its pieces landed on Earth, created an explosion equal to at least one hundred teratons of TNT. And Sigma is strong enough to take out Zero in one hit!

(Ender) He's tanked hits from X, who was strong enough to hurt The General. The General once tanked a laser blast strong enough to destroy earth-a little over 63 sextillion tons of TNT! The only thing that was actually able to stop Sigma was the Mother Elf antivirus system. But even then, if you don't destroy his very essence, he will always return

(Red) No matter how much you may beg for a new villain

 _"_ _The time has come to prove your mettle against me, this fight will decide the fate of all Reploids!"_

 **Sigma:**

 **Height: 7'5  
Weight: 200 pounds  
Age: N/A  
Rank: Commander  
Switched personalities with Zero  
**

 **Weapons:**  
 **-Beam Sword**  
 **-Flying Hammer**  
 **-Beam Scythe**  
 **-Energy Rifle**  
 **-Flamethrower**  
 **-Energy Cannon**  
 **-Sigma Blade**  
 **-Boomerang Shield**  
 **-Claws**

 **Abilities:  
-Flight  
-Energy Blasts  
-Teleportation  
-Force Fields**

 **Sigma Virus:  
-Infects machines  
-Makes robots obey Sigma**

 **Other Shells:  
-Can be switched into at any time, so long as his essence remains in tact  
**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Kept pace with X and Zero**  
 **-Survived blasts from X**  
 **-Defeated Zero in one hit.**  
 **-Seems impossible to kill  
**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Cocky  
-Has yet to actually beat X or Zero  
-God Complex**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Samus' Nemisis vs The Ex Mavrick Hunter!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Sigma and 2 other Reploids walk into a large, cylindrical room. There was only a single long corridor with a round platform in the center, with some sort of substance in a capsule. As they approached, one of the unnamed Reploids gets grabbed by a large being, and killed. The other looked and noticed he was gone. "Um...Lord Sig-MAA!" He was grabbed as well, and killed. Sigma stopped and looked around, drawing his Beam Sword. He turned around and looked at the wall, seeing Ridley clinging to it. The beast roars and dives down at him

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Vs Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

Ridley grabbed the general, slamming him into the wall and dragging him across it. The monster threw him into the air and blasted him with fire. Sigma floated in mid air, before flying back at Ridley. His sword clashed with Ridley's claws multiple times, before Sigma blasted Ridley point blank with energy. Ridley flapped his wings, fixing himself as smoke emitted from his chest. Taking a deep breath, Ridley fired a stream of fire at Sigma, who put up a shield to block it. He flew at Ridley and uppercut the pirate, who fixed himself and slashed down, busting the shield and knocking Sigma back onto the platform. The reploid fired multiple energy blasts at Ridley, who countered with his own. The dragon flew at Sigma at top speed, but the general swiftly dodged and landed on his back. He stabbed Ridley 3 times, only for the dragon to spin and knock him off. Sigma grabbed the edge of the pathway to stop himself from falling down, but a quick plasma beam from Ridley destroyed the segment, sending the general flying down. He stopped himself in the air but Ridley swooped down and grabbed him. The two flew downward, Ridley slamming Sigma into the wall and dragging him down it. Soon, Ridley brings him up and blasts him point blank, shooting the general all the way to the bottom. Sigma threw his shield to try and stop the beam, but it didn't work as the beam destroyed it. Ridley floats back up to the top and roars, only for the area to shake and Sigma's laughter to be heard. "Fool! That was only one me" A giant Sigma punched down the wall. "And there is only. One you"

 ***cue Vs Sigma - Megaman X8**

The giant Sigma punched Ridley into the wall, before blasting him pointblank with multiple missiles and laser blasts. Ridley gets knocked away, shaking off the damage and flying at the giant robot. He used his tail and impaled one of his hands, throwing it into the abyss below. His skin flashed, implying he just adjusted his skin pigments, and flew at top speed towards the head. He slashed it hard, making Sigma stumble backwards, before using his only functioning hand to swat Ridley to the ground. Ridley shook his head and shot a large stream of fire at Sigma, who countered with his own flamethrower. Sigma smirked as his hand grabbed Ridley's tail and threw the dragon into the platform, before blasting him with a large beam of energy. Ridley roared in agony, before standing up. He flew at the capsule in the middle of the platform and broke it. The substance inside transformed him into Omega Ridley as he roared at the giant Sigma. He took a deep breath, the Sigma opening its mouth and charging energy. Both unleashed their plasma beams. Omega Ridley fired beams from his tail and bombs from his Meson Bomb Launcher. The giant Sigma's hand fired a beam of energy to counter these weapons. Ridley roared as he put everything he had into his beam. Sigma laughed as the light faded from the bot's eyes. Ridley's attacks broke through and destroyed the giant bot. Ridley panted tired, only for the Sigma Blade to be shoved through his mouth from the back of the head. Sigma was behind him in yet another body, grinning and holding the blade. Ridley's body fell limp as Sigma let it fall into the abyss below

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Sigma had his arms folded, smirking. In front of him was Meta-Ridley, whose eyes turn green to show he was under Sigma's command_

(Red) That was...dark...

(Ender) Ridley was certainly a very powerful foe, however when compared to the likes of Sigma there wasn't much for him

(Geo) Ridley managed to destroy a mountain, equaling 50,000 tons of force

(Red) That's cute. Sigma's defeated Zero in a single hit, and Zero is tough enough to survive an explosion equaling 100 Teratons of TnT!

(Ender) Ridley could keep up with Zero Suit Samus, who can move near Mach 5

(Red) Impressive. But, not compared to Sigma whose kept pace with Zero and X, both of whom are fast enough to dodge beams of sunlight, which if you remember equals 670,633,200 miles per hour!

(Geo) Ridley could survive in 950 times earth's gravity, which would equal 86,100 metric tons on his body.

(Red) Meanwhile, Sigma's tanked blasts from X, who was strong enough to wound the General, who could tank a world busting laser! That's 63 sextillion tons of TNT FYI.

(Ender) Ridley was certainly the more violent and savage of the two, but tooth and claw can only accomplish so much against a power difference THIS large. And while his Omega Ridley form was definitely something to be feared, Sigma's ability to shift between shells means he had more then enough options to compete with it.

(Geo) And while both of them have survived a lot, Sigma is the only one who could come back by himself. Unlike Ridley, who has usually required outside assistance to return. To be blunt, while Ridley was a very savage foe, Sigma's strength, speed, durability and ability to change shells instantly means Ridley was only delaying the inevitable

(Red) Ridley just got Sigmannihilated!

(Ender) The winner is Sigma

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 ***cue** **The Demon Sisters Transform OST**

 **2 teen terrrors**

 **An orange haired girl with a green shirt is seen with a chainsaw**

 **1 explosive fight!**

 **A pink haired girl is seen laughing over a flooded town**

 **Trina vs Vicky!**


	10. Vicky vs Trina

(Red) The source of all evil. Some may say its the devil, or some sort of evil demon. But every kid who grew up with television knows what the real answer is: Teenagers!

(Ender) Such as Vicky, the bane of Dismdale

(Geo) and Trina, The Grojband's biggest hater. I'm Geo, their Red and Ender

(Ender) And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which teenage terror would win A Death Battle

* * *

Timmy Turner is an average kid, who no one understands

(Red) Well 'average' may be a stretch. Considering he has a pair of magical assistants called Faries! With these two by his side, what could POSSIBLY intimidate him?

(Geo) Well none other then his evil babysitter, Vicky

 _Vicky laughs evilly as she cuts down Timmy's door with a chainsaw_

(Ender) When Timmy was only 4 years old, his parents decided to teach him about independence-

(Red) Nice going retards!

(Ender) and when Timmy got scared they abandoned him, he called a nice, sweet babysitter...but all he ended up getting was an evil, psychotic maniac with a love for torture.

(Red) Think a cross between Mrs. Doubtfire and Jigsaw

(Geo) Vicky has an array of weaponry to use in her 'torture.' Axes, chainsaws, and a flamethrower with seemingly infinite fuel.

(Red) She also has the single most BROKEN item i have ever seen: The Magic Remote!

(Ender) Even though the remote lost its power at the end of the special, for the sake of this fight we will allow Vicky to have access to it.

(Red) This remote can freeze time, erase and delete things, can turn Vicky older, make her buffer, allow her to fly, turn into an energy blade, summon a bubble shield, shoot beams of energy, cause earthquakes and take control of giant robots! With weapons like that, she's a pretty worthy foe

(Geo) She's taken over the world no less then 3 times, she's a master strategist and manipulator, and can adjust to any given situation quickly-like how she always manages to master any magical item she gets her hands on.

(Ender) She is also extremely strong and durable. She once lifted and threw a bulldozer and survived getting hit by a meteorite

(Geo) The bulldozer she threw resembles a D11, which weights an average of 225,950 pounds, or roughly 113 tons. The meteor that hit her looks to have a diameter of 9.78 inches. For Vicky to survive this, means she withstood 500 kilotons of force

(Red) Jesus christ! This chick is tough!

(Ender) Tough? absolutely. Perfect? Far from it. She is still a teenager, meaning she doesn't always have a perfect plan. She can typically let her anger get the better of her, can be easily distracted by money, and despite having the upper hand multiple times, she always manages to lose to Timmy.

(Red) Parents. If you are planning to go on a 'business trip' you would be better off leaving your kids with literally ANYONE ELSE!

 _"I hear fun in there. AND IT'S GOTTA STOP!"_

 **Vicky**

 **Age: 16  
Weight: N/A  
Height:N/A  
Icky with a V  
Got all her evil babysitting techniques from an anime called 'Maho Mushi'  
Shares a voice actress with Frankie Foster (Ironic, isn't it?)**

 **Weapons:  
-Axes  
-Chainsaws  
-Flamethrower**

 **Magic Remote:  
-Powered by Cosmo and Wanda's Magic  
-Manipulate reality  
-Energy blade  
-Banzai Bubble (Shield)  
-Energy Beams  
-Earthquakes**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Master Strategist and Manipulator  
-Quick Thinker  
-Threw a bulldozer  
-Survived a meteor**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Still a teen  
-Anger  
-Money  
-Never beat Timmy**

* * *

In Northern Ontario lives a small, quiet, sleepy town known as Peaceville. A nice place were nothing bad ever happens

(Red) Yaaaawn! That's boring! Lucky for them, a boy named Corey Riffin and a couple of his friends decided to form a band to give some life to this town! There was only one small issue

(Geo) None of them knew how to write lyrics. So, Corey got the lyrics from an unlikely source: His older sister's diary. That's right! Not only is he reading his sister's diary, but he's putting it to music and showing it to the world!

(Ender) His sister Trina didn't take to kindly to that, obviously. Plus, she MIGHT be a bit insane

(Red) MIGHT NOTHING! Trina is an absolute psycho! She's even tried to KILL her brother on multiple occasions! And with what better weapon then her own two hands.

(Geo) Trina has mastered a fighting style that she created: Glamour-Fu. Not only that, but she takes a page from Peach's playbook: Her emotions can grant her special powers called Diary forms-called so because they all have her write in her diary.

(Ender) Rage mode gives her pyrokinetic abilities and sets everything around her ablaze. She can even summon miniature volcanoes and waves of lava. Sad mode gives her the ability to control and summon water, even creating floods and typhoons. And Happy mode gives her the power of flight and a slight regeneration ability. These forms, however, can only be maintained for a limited time-roughly 20 seconds-and leave her dazed.

(Red) But we haven't even tackled the best thing in her arsenal. Despite the fact she absolutely hates rock and roll, she wields the Guitar of Rocklympus! This beauty is a sentient guitar with only one thing on its mind: DESTRUCTION! It can fire beams of electricity that can destroy any non-magical item, fire sound waves that can deafen anyone, and control the minds of anyone without magical protection. And if Trina and the guitar are in perfect sync, she can become Soundesa, The Goddess of Hatred!

(Geo) No easy task, however, since the guitar has a bit of an attitude problem. Not that Trina is any better in that department. She is only 16, so she is not the smartest fighter around. And half the time she just has her lackey Mina to do the work.

(Ender) But that hasn't stopped her from doing some impressive things. She broke a steel chain with her bare hands-something that would require 500 pounds of force to accomplish, survived a trip to hell and back, survived the vacuum of space-where a normal human being would suffocate instantly, getting hit by a monster truck traveling nearly 100 miles per hour, and even survived atmospheric re-entry. The average 16 year old girl weighs 118 pounds. Multiplying by the speed of atmospheric re-entry, means the force of her landing would be 6.03 Kilotons of force!

(Red) Rock and Roll fans beware! If Trina has a grudge against you, you're as good as dead.

 _"_ _You wanna know what my special talent is? ... CRUSHING DREAMS!"_

 **Trina Riffin:**

 **Age: 16  
Weight: Unknown, assume to be 118  
Height: Unknown  
Hometown: Peacevile**

 **Weapons:  
-Bare fist  
-The Guitar of Rocklympus**

 **Diary Forms:  
-Rage (Pyrokinetic abilities)  
-Sad (Water control)  
-Happy (Flight and healing)**

 **Feats:  
-Broke a steel chain with her bare hands  
-Survived in the vacuum of space  
-Went to hell and back (No, seriously)  
-Survived atmospheric re-entry (Without a space suit)  
**

 **Weaknesses:**  
 **-Bad relationship with the guitar**  
 **-Only 16**  
 **-Typically lets her lackey do the work  
-Diary forms only last 20 seconds and leave her dazed**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Which of these teens will live to torture another day?

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

At Trina's house, Mina is seen on an exercise bike powering a giant fan pointed at Trina, who was laying on the sofa with her hands behind her back and sunglasses on. "Trina..." Mina panted "You think...we could...trade places...now?" Trina takes off her sunglasses and looks at her

"Mina. Like, don't be so selfish. I need this fan to keep my complexion ever so perfec-" She was cut off when her phone vibrates. It was a text message from her dad

 _ **'Trina. I'm taking you're brother and his friends to a concert across state. We'll be back in 3 days, until then I hired a babysitter to watch you'**_

"A babysitter!?" Trina yelled upset "I'm, like, too old for one!" Just then the doorbell rang. "Mina! Go open the door and tell that babysitter to buzz off!" Mina sighed and did so

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Trina sai-WHAA!" Mina yelped as the sitter grabbed her by the head and threw her from the door. Vicky walked in and clapped her hands together before glaring at Trina.

"Alright twerpette! Get off that sofa, do the dishes, wash the bathroom, and go to bed OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Trina said, returning the glare. "Like I would be scared of some red haired, green top wearing, looks like she hasn't seen a tan in 15 years bimbo like you!"

"A BIMBO HUH!?" Vicky yelled, taking out her chainsaw. "Let's see you say that again when I rip you to shreds!" Trina took a fighting stance, standing up from the sofa.

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Max Anarchy OST - It's All About Me**

Trina ran at Vicky, jumping over her chainsaw and kicking it out of her hands. The chainsaw dug its way into the wall before stopping, as Vicky gets kicked in the chin. Stumbling back, Vicky snarled and grabbed Trina's leg. She looked shocked as Vicky slammed her into the wall. The babysitter cracked her knuckles and punched Trina through it to the kitchen. Trina stood up and grabbed a drawer full of forks and knives, throwing it at Vicky. They pin her to the back wall and the drawer hit her in the head. Trina jumped and kicked Vicky in the head, causing the two of them to crash through it and end up in the garage. Vicky picked a fork out of her arm before grabbing her chainsaw which had fallen in there as well and revved it up. Trina looked and gasped as she ducked the chainsaw, which ended up cutting her hair. "MY HAIR! It took me like 3 hours to make it look this good!"

"Trust me, its an improvement" Vicky laughed. Trina grit her teeth in anger and suddenly everything bursts into flames. Vicky looked confused before a fireball blasted her through the garage door, while simultaneously melting it and the chainsaw. Trina stood there with her diary and burning pen. It vanished as Trina held her head dizzy. Vicky put out the fire on her hair. "So you want to play with fire?" She took out her flamethrower "Then lets play!" She shot it at Trina, who gasped and jumped behind some boxes. Vicky laughed as she moved the flames towards the boxes slowly. Trina poked her head with the pen

'Come on Trina! Sad thoughts!' She thought. Vicky kept laughing until it started raining

"Huh?" She looked up confused only to be hit by a wave of water, pushing her back and knocking her flamethrower out of her hands. Trina stood up with tear tracks on her face as she used the water launch Vicky into the air. It wore off and she felt even dizzier, since she used 2 in a row. Vicky fell from the sky, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the magic remote. "Banzai Bubble!" She shouted as a bubble formed around her. When she crashed into the ground, she stood up fine. "Hope you enjoyed those little mood swings, Twerpette!" She used the remote to shoot lasers at Trina, who dodged them as best she could. She reached into an old box and pulled out her guitar.

"What do you want now?"

"Shut up and help me out here! This lady's crazy!" Trina said before using the guitar's electric beams to destroy the blasts. She then fired it at the remote, which it bounced off harmlessly. 'Magic...' She thought. Vicky snarled and threw an ax at her, which Trina destroyed. But, while she was destracted, Vicky ran up and kicked her gut. She used the remote to make herself buff and laughed. She then held her ears in pain as Trina used the guitar to deafen her. While Vicky was in pain, Trina looked at her destroyed hair to become angry again then summoned a wave of magma. Vicky gets hit by it and gets sent into the street. A truck driving by swerved to avoid hitting her but Vicky simply stopped it and picked it up, a look of malice on her face. Trina blinked at this before her jaw dropped as Vicky threw it at the house. She clapped her hands and laughed before seeing Trina rise from the rubble, just as mad. She and the guitar synchronized as she entered her music form and ran at Vicky. The babysitter aimed the remote at her.

"Pause!" She pressed a button and stopped Trina in her tracks. "Erase!" She smirked and pressed another button, knocking Trina out of her form.

"Huh? What the?" She looked up as Vicky picked her up by the neck. With one swift motion, Vicky snapped her neck and dropped Trina, who flopped to the ground limp. Vicky laughed

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Vicky punched the ground, sending out a shockwave that sent Trina's body flying back into the rubble of the house. Mina looked at it with a relived smile on her face before kicking it and walking away_

(Red) I always wondered who would be stupid enough to hire her. But hey, at least Corey and his friends won't have to worry about her anymore.

(Geo) Trina was certainly no pushover, and with both of their arsenals it seemed pretty even. But, while Trina was able to enslave the world, Vicky did the same...3 times.

(Ender) To save some time and explanation, let's compare the Magic Remote to the Guitar of Rocklympus. So, the guitar could deal with almost all of Vicky's weapons. Like the axes, chainsaw and flamethrower. But it couldn't destroy the remote, since its a magical item.

(Red) Thing is, however, the remote couldn't destroy the guitar either. The guitar is sentient, and in the special we see the remote is unable to destroy sentient things. So, both of their ace weapons couldn't touch each other.

(Geo) The issue here, is that Vicky's remote still gave her more options. The only thing Trina could do was stun Vicky. She couldn't take over her mind since she would have the magic of the remote to protect her. And the remote could theoretically destroy Trina's diary forms, like how Timmy used it to destroy Vicky's buff form. With their entire arsenal almost useless, however, this fight boiled down to who was stronger and tougher

(Ender) In that scenario, Vicky has the edge in both categories. Vicky could lift 113 tons and survive getting hit by 500 kilotons of force-over 83 times stronger then anything Trina's endured. Add onto that Vicky's superior intelligence, and Trina was basically fighting a losing battle

(Geo) Trina was a tough one, but Vicky's remote, superior strength and durability was too much for the rock hater to handle

(Red) Well, she was bound the face the music at some point. This fight just left her E-flattened

(Ender) The winner is Vicky

* * *

 **Next time on Death Battle:**

 **A bipedal rat is seen flipping through the air to dodge knives thrown by Shredder. He lands and begins to fight**

 **Vs**

 **A red panda is seen playing a flute. Soon, his eyes open as he dodges attacks from the Furious 5**

 **Splinter vs Shifu!**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your support, and I hope you all have a great Christmas/Hanuka/whatever the hell you celebrate. From everyone in team reg, my friends and family to yours, happy holidays and I will see you all next time. Until then, fare thee well!**


	11. Splinter vs Shifu

The greatest martial art teams can stand up to anything. But they would be nothing without their wise mentors

(Geo) Splinter, sensai to the Ninja Turtles

(Red) And Shifu, master of the Furious 5. I'm Geo, he's Ender and that's Red

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle

* * *

Born in Osaka, Japan in 1962, Hamato Yoshi was the leader of a strong, Japanese clan called 'The Hamatos'

(Red) Which would be like me being the leader of a group called 'The Red'. Anyway, Tomato and his adopted brother Oroku Saki had a crush on the same chick: Tang Shen. Because its ALWAYS a chick!

(Geo) Luckily for Hamato, Tang returned his affection. But, this caused his brother Oroku to become incredibly angry. Which is why, when Oroku learned of his heritage and his old clan 'The Foot' he returned to Hamato and challenged him to a duel. Hamato accepted and the two nearly destroyed his entire home. At the end of the match, Oroku-now going by the allies 'Shredder'-was set to take the win

(Ender) When suddenly, Tang jumped in and took the mortal blow for her husband. Out of sadness and grief, Hamato fled to America and started over in New York City. He even adopted 4 baby turtles as pets.

(Red) Gee, I WONDER what happens to them. Well, on his walk home he chased and overheard 2 men talking. After accidentally exposing himself, Hamato fought back and broke a container of a substance known as Mutagen. This substance not only mutated those 4 turtles of his into humanoid beings, but it also mutated him into a giant rat. From this day forward, Hamato would raise these kids as his own and train them to be able to defend themselves against any humans who may persecute them. And all of this under his new name: Splinter

 _"My sons! *sigh* My sons, If you are to become true ninja you must work harder. Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you"_

(Geo) Wait why 'Splinter'? It would be like me changing my name to 'Pebble' because i'm 'Geo'

(Ender) Well fun fact: The name 'Splinter' is a spoof on a Marvel character named 'The Stick'. He was the guy who trained Daredevil

(Red) That's...kinda lame. Luckily, Splinter isn't. He was trained in Ninjutsu, a fighting style mainly focused on strategy, tactics and out-thinking your opponent. Despite being 50 years old...and a rat...Splinter is a master in Ninjutsu. He has incredible intelligence and amazing strength, speed and agility. And becoming a rat gave him access to an incredible jaw! With a single bite, he can shatter certain types of metal! Not that his senses aren't amazing too. He can see in the dark, and can smell a peanut even while in a cage through glass!

(Ender) He is immune to mind control, and seems to posses some form of telepathy, allowing him to sense and predict his opponent's moves. And, being a ninja, he also comes equipped with a large array of weaponry. Some of his favorites being his walking cane, sticks and swords.

(Geo) He carries ninja stars, smoke bombs, a whip, a knife and even a Bow and Arrow and a Crossbow! He's even skilled enough to fight the 4 Ninja Turtles, even when telling them to not hold back.

(Red) Holy shit! He may be old, but he's still got the moves. Like that time he lifted AND THREW both Bebop and Rocksteady!

(Geo) Who have an accumulative weight of 125000 pounds, or just over 62 TONS!

(Ender) He's also skilled enough to keep pace with Shredder himself. Shredder once moved so fast, he cut a meatball without anyone in the room seeing him move. The well-trained eye can detect objects moving at 1/220th of a second. Meaning, Shredder's slash was even faster.

(Red) He's even managed to defeat a freakin DEMON and won the Battle Nexus Tournament! So we have a RAT, who is a MASTER of ninjutsu, who can lift 62 TONS and move faster then the human eye can track! Can ANYTHING stop this guy!?

(Geo) Well his age certainly isn't helping him. Plus he lives by a strict code of honor that prevents him from using any tricks or cheap shots

(Red) While the Ninja Turtles are out saving New York, never forget the badass who made them who they are!

 _"_ _You took everything that I loved. Everything! And still you hunt me down! So... I fight you now... to end this!"_

 **Master Splinter  
**

 **Real Name: Hamato Yoshi  
Height: 4'0  
Weight: N/A  
Age: 50  
Fueled by teaching**

 **Weapons:  
-Walking Cane  
-Sticks  
-Sword  
-Ninja Stars  
-Bow  
-Knife  
-Crossbow  
-Smoke Bombs  
-Whip  
-Teeth**

 **Powers and Abilities:  
-Enhanced senses  
-Super strength  
-Super speed  
-Resists mind control  
-Telepathic sensing**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Can fight all 4 ninja turtles**  
 **-Lifted and threw 62 tons**  
 **-Held his own against Shredder, who moves at 1/220th of a second**  
 **-Beat a demon**  
 **-Won the Battle Nexus Tournament  
-Survived a fall that was said would kill him**  
 **-Once infiltrated the Batcave**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Old  
-Lives by code of honor**

* * *

(Geo) Long Ago, in the Valley of Peace, there lived a group of legendary warriors

(Red) The Furious 5: Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis. And the Dragon Warrior: Po.

(Ender) But, NONE of them would be where they are now without the aid of their leader: Master Shifu

(Red) So you see, when Shifu was young his dad left him at the Jade Palace and promised to return...he didn't

(Geo) That's when he was found by Master Oogway, the creator of Kung Fu. He took the boy in and trained him the way of martial arts. He became a member of the original Furious 5 before becoming Oogway's assistant after the 5 disbanded. Because one of them turned out to be well...evil

(Ender) Shifu then found, adopted and began to train a young snow leopard named Tai Lung. This child was destined for greatness

(Red) Until Oogway saw his heart was being filled with evil desires and quickly kicked him out. That day forward, Shifu became cold and more strict. Until he met Po, who helped him learn to lighten up. Phew thats a LOT of backstory. So what about this red panda with a bad life makes him a badass?

(Geo) Shifu was trained in the ways of Kung Fu, specifically the Red Panda Style. This style of fighting relies on quick and efficient movements, reading his opponent's every muscle movement to out predict them, and exploit their natural Chi-power. He was then also trained in the ways of Hing Kung, which focuses on balance and weightlessness. He prefers unarmed combat, but has been known to use weapons like fans and bo staffs.

(Red) Yeah yeah that's all fine and dandy and all that, but lets move on to where Shifu REALLY shines: His techniques! Like the Golden Lotus Clap, which can permanently BLIND foes unless Shifu reverses it

(Ender) He also knows the Paralyzing Nerve Attack, a move that lets Shifu strike the Chi pressure points in the body, causing paralysis. If in one hour the technique is not reversed, the paralysis will be permanent. And the Chao Wa Punch Kick, another paralyzing technique. One strike of this attack causes the opponent's muscles to stiffen, and they can only be moved by the will of another, not themselves.

(Geo) He even knows 3 of the 12 Impossible Moves: the most difficult techniques in Kung Fu history to master. Of the 12, he knows the Thundering Wind Hammer. Think of it like Randy Cunningham's Air Fist, mixed with a Mjolnir throw!

(Red) The Mongolian Fireball is basically a mini black hole. It sucks things into it, THEN EXPLODES!

(Ender) And, while the third one was never officially named, Po called it the 'Flying Ring of Energy' which can cut through anything

(Geo) Shifu also has his ultimate move. The greatest technique of the Red Panda Style: The Wuxi Finger Hold

 _*shows Po using the move in the movie*_

(Red) HOLY SHIT! The Wuxi Finger Hold basically takes an opponent's Chi energy and makes it EXPLODE! It was this move that Po used to ANNIHILATE Tai Lung

(Ender) As well as create a shockwave of light that spanned the entire Valley of Peace. And we know this is a physical thing, as we see the others duck and cover from it. The Valley of Peace is based on the Li River and the Yellow Mountain in Japan. The Li River is 272 miles long, and Yellow Mountain is 5,900 feet high.

(Red) Hot damn! Keep in mind, that was what PO managed to do. Shifu is the master of that style, and Po even said he just learned how to do it. So it's likely Shifu's would be even stronger! I underestimated this dude

(Geo) Well we are talking about a guy who can break solid Marble with his bare hands-a feet requiring 2900 PSI-and survived being frozen alive. He's skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with the Furious 5, survived a beating from Tai Lung-who broke out of a highly secured cell by himself-and, by the end of the series, trained the ENTIRE VALLEY OF PEACE in little under 2 hours

(Ender) Then there's that time he caught Lightning Bolt and redirected it without being wounded. A feat that would require him to move at 220,000,000 miles per hour. That's 1/3 the speed of light! Not to mention he would also be experiencing burns 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit!

(Geo) i know what your thinking 'Shifu sounds invincible!'

(Red) weeeelllllll not really. He's been known to be very emotional during combat. And he has been bested in combat before by people like Tai Lung, Kai and...his wife. Plus...he has back issues. But if those are his only flaws, evil of the Valley of Peace beware! The furious 5 is coming for you, and they were trained by the best! By the way, how old IS Shifu?

(Ender) Oh well that's simple

 _Master Chao Whispers in Po's Ear about Shifu's age. "Was anyone even alive back then?" asks Po_

(Red)...oh

 **Master Shifu**

 **Weight: 14 pounds (Average weight of a red panda)  
Height: Unknown  
Age: Apparently, VERY old  
Master of the Jade Palace  
Trained in both Hing Kung and Red Panda Style**

 **Weapons:  
-Fists  
-Fans  
-Staff**

 **Skills:  
** - **Golden Lotus Clap (Blinds foes)**  
 **-Paralyzing Nerve Attack (Can become permanent if not reversed)  
-** **Chao Wa Punch Kick  
-Thundering Wind Hammer  
-Mongolian Fireball  
-Flying Ring of Energy  
-The Wuxi Finger Hold**

 **Feats:  
-Broke Marble with his bare hands  
-Survived being frozen  
-skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with the Furious 5  
-survived a beating from Tai Lung  
-Caught and reversed a bolt of lightning without being harmed**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Can be emotional  
-** **has been bested in combat by Tai Lung, Kai and his wife  
-Has back issues  
-Struggles with the illusion of control**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Two masters of martial arts, and only one will live to teach another day!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Shifu is seen meditating near the Pool of Sacred Tears. "Inner peace..." He said to himself. The 5 and Po were out in the town, leaving Shifu some time to meditate "Inner peace...inner pe-"

"COWABUNGA!" Some voices yelled. Suddenly, Shifu gets splashed. He opens his eyes and glares at four turtles in the water. "Phew! Man this water feels good"

"Excuse me" Shifu said annoyed. "You do not cannonball into the Pool of Sacred Tears" he said

"Sacred what now?' Mikey asked

"Sorry gramps. But when we heard about this pool we had to come check it out" Raph said

"I apologize" Another voice said. Shifu turned, seeing Splinter. "Boys will be boys as they say"

"Well take your 'boys' and leave" Shifu said.

"Well we took this trip all the way here" Splinter said. "It would be a shame if-" He gets punched by Shifu. Stumbling back, he glared at the red panda, who enters a fighting stance

"I will not allow you to make a mockery of Kung Fu!" Shifu yelled. The turtles watched as their master entered a fighting pose as well.

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue** **Ninja Master by Derek Fiechter**

Shifu ran and punched at Splinter, who blocked the attack and whipped Shifu with his tail. Shifu took the blow, back flipping away and grabbing a nearby bo staff. Don yells "Hey that's mine!" but his cries fall on deaf ears, as Shifu uses the staff to smack Splinter from a distances. He then uses it as a pole vault to launch himself into the air, and jump down with a kick. Splinter caught his foot-causing the red panda to gasp-before pulling him in and chopping his throat. Shifu fell backwards coughing and wheezing as Splinter grabs his sword. Shifu looked up and barely dodged the sword swing. Splinter swung again but Shifu caught it in his hands, struggling to push it back. Eventually, Shifu rendered the sword out of Splinter's hand, throwing it into a nearby tree. Taking his opening, Shifu delivered swift punches and kicks to Splinter's gut. The rat backed up before retaliating with a couple of overhead swings, grabbing Shifu and slamming him into the ground face first. Shifu kicked backwards but his foot was caught. He was sent spinning in the air, falling on his sore back and laying still. Splinter took out his knife and prepared to finish it until..

"Golden Lotus Clap!" Shifu yelled, clapping his hands together. Splinter screamed in agony, holding his now blinded eyes. Shifu managed to get his back moving again and ran to attack. But to his shock, Splinter-using his telepathy-dodged.

"I can still see you" The rat said. Shifu growled, taking out a fan. He throws it at Splinter, who smacks it away with his cane. Shifu, using that as a distraction, ran up jumped on the cane, kicking Splinter in the jaw. Splinter backed up and got on all fours, dashing at Shifu. He tackled the red panda and pinned him to the ground. Shifu struggled to escape as Splinter bared his teeth. Shifu thought for a moment before taking the only opening he had; he headbutts Splinter, causing both elders to stumble backwards in pain. Splinter grabbed ninja stars and began to throw them at Shifu. Shifu tried frantically to dodge, but gets hit in the shoulder, stomach and leg. He winced in pain and panted as Splinter smelled him bleeding. "Seems my attacks hit. How's that for a blind rat?"

"A few hits does not mean you have won yet" Shifu panted.

"We will see" Splinter said, grabbing his bow and arrow. Shifu steadied his heart beat and managed to balance himself through the pain. He reflects all of the arrows away from him, grabbing one and throwing it back, striking the rat in the arm. Splinter winced before realizing he was out of arrows. Shifu ran towards him but was blinded by a smoke bomb. Using his hearing, he turned and blocked the whip Splinter used. The whip wrapped around his arm, letting Splinter pull and force Shifu to spin into the air. Splinter jumps into the air and slams his sticks into Shifu's back, knocking the red panda down. Shifu tried to ignore the pain his back was in, but it was becoming incredible difficult. Without him seeing, Splinter ran and slashed his chest with his knife, causing the red panda to scream in agony. "This fight is over" Splinter said. He ran at Shifu again, who turned and tapped Splinter's stomach, causing the rat's muscles to lock up. "W..what? What is this!?" Shifu laughs as he kicks Splinter in the head

"I agree. This fight is over" Shifu said, grabbing Splinter and flipping him, grabbing his finger. "As one of my students would say in this situation: skadoosh" Shifu uses the Wuxi Finger Hold, causing an eruption of light that blew the ninja turtles away. When it cleared, Shifu was along again. "Ah. Now where was I?"

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Shifu went back to meditating. The turtles land in Mr. Ping's noodle store, on the table where the furious 5 and Po were eating_

(Red) Holy hell! Look at those old men go!

(Geo) This fight was very close. Both Shifu and Splinter have shown impressive feats of durability and speed. Splinter being able to move at 1/220th of a second, and Shifu moving fast enough to intercept a lightning bolt proved they could keep up with each other.

(Ender) Strength wise, Splinter was undeniable stronger. However, that's not what this fight boiled down too

(Red) What it boiled down to was this: Could Shifu get Splinter in the Wuxi Finger Hold? With both of there speed, this seemed like it could go either way. Even when Shifu blinded Splinter with the Golden Lotus Clap, Splinter could still maneuver thanks to his telepathy

(Geo) However, Shifu had many skills that would help him catch Splinter, such as his paralyzing attacks. As soon as he could get in close and use them, Splinter would be left wide open.

(Ender) Splinter may have been 50, but Shifu was WAY older and most likely wiser thanks to it.

(Red) Splinter was certainly badass. But Shifu's tricky skills, the power of his Wuxi Finger Hold, and his age advantage means he had just enough of an edge to pull through. Even IF splinter could somehow blind Shifu, which wouldn't seem likely since he hates cheap tactics, Shifu's great hearing and Chi sense would help him maneuver just like Spliner's telepathy. In the end, Hamato won't be walking away...with only a few _splinters_

(Ender) The winner is Master Shifu

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 **A green boy fights along side the Teen Titans, transforming into animals to fight  
**

 **Vs**

 **A blue man with a tail and red jacket fights along side the X-men**

 **Beast Boy vs Nightcrawler!**


	12. Beast Boy vs Nightcrawler

**"Luck's a revolving door, you just need to know when it's your time to walk through  
**

 **In memory of Stan Lee.**

 **Rest In Peace (1922-2018)**

* * *

What makes us human? What differentiates us from the likes of the animals that walk among us?

(Red) Based on recent events, I can't really tell anymore. But I can tell that there are those people who walk a very fine line between man and monster

(Geo) Beast Boy, The Shape-Shifter of the Teen Titens

(Ender) And Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler. I'm Ender, he's Geo and that's Red. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which man-beast would win A Death Battle

* * *

Garfield Mark Logan was the son of a former child actress and animal wildlife preservationist named Marie Logan. They lived in East Africa, when suddenly Garfield contracted a very rare illness called Sakutia

(Geo) Luckily for Garfield, a freaking ALIEN named Miss Martian offered to do a blood transfusion to save this boys life

(Red) Good news: It worked! Garfield survived. Bad news...he got transformed into a green skin alien-human called a metahuman. But hey..he lived. Oh yeah...and his mom got murdered by some woman named Queen Bee

(Ender) Stricken with grief and blaming himself for his mother's death, Garfield was recruited by the Doom Patrol, who gave him the nickname 'Changling' It was only after most of his teammate's died that he left the patrol and joined a new group, The Teen Titens, under a new name: Beast Boy

 _"Consider this a warning. As of last night, Mr. Nice Guy has left the building"_

(Red) Beast Boy has one hell of a power: He can shape shift into ANY animal!

(Geo) TECHNICALLY that's incorrect. He taps into the earth's morphogenetic field, which allows him to morph his body into any creature or animal that he has personally seen and has made meaningful contact with. This makes it very hard to determine EXACTLY all of the animals he can shape shift into.

(Ender) Well, we know some of them. He is frequently seen transforming into animals like hawks, bears, gorillas, wolves and tigers. When he transforms, he gains every ability of that animal. Such as flight, speed, strength and durability.

(Red) Well we know for a fact he grew up in East Africa, so we can assume he can transform into animals from there too. This gives him bonus access to animals like rhinos, elephants, lions, hippos, cheetahs and wildebeests. But that's not all. Apparently, he can also turn into PREHISTORIC animals! As long as he's read about it, he can turn into it!

(Geo) And, he can ALSO turn into other animals from different planets, provided he can tap into that planet's morphogenetic field. He also possess heightened, animal-like senses. So now that we know all of that, we can start listing his transformations and what they can do

(Ender) By transforming into a hawk, eagle or falcon, he gains flight and speed. Some species of hawks can fly at speeds near 120 miles per hour. In fact, the fastest animal in the world is the peregrine falcon, which can dive at speeds of 241 miles per hour. He can gain the strength of a bear, gorilla or even the elusive Sasquatch. He can gain the speed and hunting ability of a lion, tiger or cheetah. The bite of a crocodile, which can equal an upwards of 16,460 newtons of force.

(Geo) For extra defense, he can transform into a tortoise. By becoming an electric eel, he can zap foes an short circuit machinery. The sheer weight of a Rhino or an Elephant, the latter of which can weigh up to 15,400 pounds.

(Red) Or you know, he could just transform into a FUCKING T-REX! These monster could allegedly bite down with over 50,000 pounds of force! And remember, these may not be ALL Beast Boy could turn into! Jesus Christ!

(Ender) Even without his animal forms, Beast Boy has accomplished quite a lot despite his young age. He's a quick and unpredictable thinker and a master of martial arts. He's skilled enough to keep pace with the other Teen Titens, including Raven and Starfire. He's defeated Cinderblock, whose body is made of solid concrete. He threw the giant Trigon to the ground with relative ease, and while as a member of the Doom Patrol even mortally wounded Madame Rouge

(Red) Who once walked away from a from a god damn EXPLOSION completely unfazed!

(Geo) He is certanly impressive, though he DOES have his faults. He is prone to laziness and doesn't always take things seriously. And while his powers allow him to mimic any animal, he also gains the weaknesses of said animal. Also, he is unable to copy the abilities of superhumans, including cyborgs, gods, inter-dimensional beings, mutants, and robots.

(Red) But be warned. When Beast Boy wants you dead, NO ONE is coming to save you!

 _"_ _Look. I'm sure you're some kind of local hero but I'm a real hero from the big city, so just let me call the shots. And try to keep up."_

 **Beast Boy**

 **Real Name: Garfield Mark Logan  
Age: 13  
Weight: 150 Pounds  
Height: 5'8  
Vegetarian **

**Powers:  
-Animal transformation  
-Advanced knowledge of martial arts  
-Superhuman senses  
**

 **Feats:  
-Can transform into almost any animal  
-Can keep pace with the other Teen Titens  
-Defeated Cinderblock  
-Threw Trigon to the ground  
-Wounded Madame Rouge  
-Quick and Unpredictable thinker**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Childish  
-Gains the weaknesses of any animal he becomes  
-Cannot mimic superhumans  
-Lazy**

* * *

Kurt Wagner, A mere HOUR after his birth, was found by Margali Szardos-a sorceress gypsy queen.

(Red) Turns out Kurt's dad had a heart attack outside, and his mom was laying next to him also dying...or that's what she claims. Turns out Kurt's REAL parents were a terrorist named Mystique and a freaking DEMON named Azazel. As it turns out, he was thrown into a river when a mob found out about his existence and Azazel saved him and sent Margali to help him. She took him to CLEARLY the best place for a kid to grow up: The circus!

(Geo) Kurt would spend his life being raised and cared for by the circus performers...until some big wig named Arnos Jardine bought out the circus and planned to put Kurt into the 'Freak Show'. He managed to escape and fled to Winzeldorf to be with his foster brother Stefan...who just so happened to have gone crazy and started murdering children

(Ender) After killing him, Kurt was about to be killed by the villagers but his life was saved by a Professor Charles Xavier. Professor Xavier offered Kurt to join the X-men, which he agreed to. From then on, he would become the superhero known as: Nightcrawler.

 _"_ _All rights, boys. Now comes the fun part."_

(Red) So other then having a tail and looking like an emo smurf, what can this guy do? Well, Nightcrawler is super strong, super fast, super flexible, can climb on walls, is skilled in pressure points and has night vision. That tail of his very controlable, and acts like a third arm for him. But he's a mutant, so wheres his awesome power? Oh yeah: HE CAN FUCKING TELEPORT!

(Geo) Nightcrawler can teleport to any place anywhere in the world, so long as he has seen it with his own eyes. The reason for this is because if he teleported randomly...he runs the risks of getting crushed in a wall. He can also teleport other people, including individual parts of their body or teleporting them so much that they get dizzy or pass out.

(Ender) But these powers aren't all, as Nightcrawler carries with him an impressive arsenal. His favorites being his Duel Pirate Swords, which he wields expertly. He also carries a fencing blade, an Image Inducer-which can disguise his appearance-training sticks, and an assassination knife.

(Red) He also once wielded the badass sword known as the Soulsword, but he doesn't anymore. Since it kinda...possessed him. Still, this guy has done some ridiculous shit

(Geo) He's defeated foes such as SaberTooth, The Blob, and even his own parents Mystique and Azazel. And Azazel was a...you know...DEMON! And has tanked a blow from MJOLNIR!

(Ender) He's gone toe-to-toe with Spiderman, who can survive a pointblank grenade explosion and knock a dinosaur our cold in a single punch. He's defeated multiple FBI agents, AND pirates, fought DEADPOOL in a sword fight, and managed to teleport an ENTIRE island of people away. But, he is NOT infallible

(Red) Overusing his teleportation can quickly tire him out, and beings with super senses could easy detect where he's about to spawn. He's not a brash fighter, and prefers to take an indirect route of fighting. Plus, he HAS been defeated before by people like Wolverine, Cyclopes and Iron Fist. But still, Nightcrawler is a powerful X-man. And if he has you, pray to whatever god you believe in

 _"You know, outside the circus, most people were afraid of me. But I didn't hate them. I pitied them. Do you know why? Because most people will never know anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes."_

 **Nightcrawler**

 **Real Name: Kurt Wagner**  
 **Age: 18**  
 **Height: 5'9**  
 **Weight: 161 pounds**  
 **Regularly plays baseball**

 **Weapons:  
-Duel Pirate Swords  
-Fencing Blade  
-Knife  
-Tail**

 **Powers:  
-Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and detective skills  
-Nightvision  
-Pressure points  
-Teleportation  
-Sword master  
-Little firearm knowledge**

 **Feats:  
-Defeated SaberTooth, The Blob, Mystique and Azazel  
-Tanked a hit from Mjolnir  
-Went toe-to-toe with Spiderman  
-Defeated multiple FBI agents, and Pirates  
-Fought Deadpool in a sword fight**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Overteleporting can tire him out  
-He can only teleport places he's seen  
-Has been defeated before  
-** **His voice in X-Men Evolution is horrible**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Which hero has the superior animal instincts?

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

 **Titan Tower**

 **12pm**

Beast Boy was asleep on the sofa, boxes of pizza by his side. Behind him, a figure dropped silently as he spoke into his earpiece "I have infiltrated the tower"

"Good job Nightcrawler" Wolverine spoke. "Be careful to trip any alarms" As Wolverine said that, Beast boy woke up slowly, seeing the figure.

"Wait a second! Who are you!?" He said, standing up

'Shit! So much for doing this silently' Nightcrawler thought. "Stay quiet boy. I will be out of here quickly"

'How did he get in without triggering the security!?' Beast Boy thought. He enters a fighting pose. "I don't think so!" Nightcrawler takes out his swords

"I suppose we have to do this the hard way..."

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

Nightcrawler lunged at Beast Boy, who jumped backwards to avoid it. He transformed into a gorilla, catching Nightcrawler off guard. Beast Boy slams the mutant in the chin, launching him upwards before grabbing his feet and slamming him into the ground. Nightcrawler puffed into smoke, reappearing behind the shapeshifter, attacking him with his swords. Beast Boy stumbled backwards, bleeding a bit before transforming into a rhino and ramming into Nightcrawler, who tries to hold him back with all his might. They crash into another room, triggering an alarm as Beast Boy transforms again into Elephant, raising his foot to stomp the mutant. Nightcrawler teleports and appears on his back. Using his trunk, Beast Boy tried to grab Nightcrawler, who slashed at it causing Beast Boy great pain. He turned back to normal holding his bleeding nose. Nightcrawler smirked as he punched the shapeshifter hard in the face, sending Beast Boy flying backwards. "Come back when you've grown a little" Nightcrawler said. THe floor began to shake as the metahuman rose as a Sasquatch

"You mean like THIS!?" He roared, running at the mutant, slamming full force into him and knocking the swords out of his hands. Pinning him to the ground, Beast Boy slammed his fists into Nightcrawler. He felt something tap him on his shoulder, turning over and getting smacked by Nightcrawler's tail as the mutant reached for one of his swords. He slashed, which Beast Boy dodged...barely. Turning back to normal, Beast Boy gasped as his hand was gone. Nightcrawler jumped up whole he was distracted and kicked the metahuman through the window, before jumping out after him. As he fell, Beast Boy turned into a falcon to fly away as Nightcrawler tried to grab him. Nightcrawler teleports at the last second to the ground to avoid injury, only to look up and be stabbed in eye by a talon screaming in agony. He swatted Beast Boy away, who landed and turned into a T-Rex. Now blind in one eye, Nightcrawler teleported away before Beast Boy could chomp him, and appeared on his head punching it rapidly. The metahuman shook him off before turning into a cheetah and dashing at Nightcrawler, claw out-since on of his hands were gone. Nightcrawler grabbed his fencing blade and looked at Beast Boy dash at him. At the last second, he teleported above him and stabbed downward, impaling the cheetah in the head and down through the skull. He fell limp, returning to normal as Nightcrawler held hid bleeding eye, looking at his foe.

"Auf Wiedersehen" He said before vanishing

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _The Teen Titans rush outside, only to see Beast Boy's corpse. Nightcrawler, meanwhile, was back in their base and swipes a few documents before vanishing_

(Red) Does this count as animal cruelty?

(Geo) While Beast Boy was certainly the stronger of the two physically, Nightcrawler had him outclassed in every other catagory.

(Ender) Both of them were skilled martial artists, and both were certainly unpredictable. However, Nightcrawler was ALSO a skilled sword fighter, fencer, a master of pressure points and even some fire arms. Meaning, his experience on the battlefield was far superior

(Red) He was also MUCH faster. So, the fastest animal Beast Boy could turn into was the Peregrine Falcon, which had a diving speed of 241 mph. But Nightcrawler's teleportation was fast enough to dodge Cyclops' Optic Blasts, which have been said to move near the speed of light! While Beast Boy's super senses could let him sniff out where he would be, that doesn't mean he would be fast enough to capitalize on it.

(Geo) Not that Beast Boy could really KILL him anyway, considering Nightcrawler has taken a blow from Mjolnir and lived.

(Ender) Also, Beast Boy cannot transform into mutants, so its not like he could just turn himself into ANOTHER Nightcrawler. All his shapeshifting could do was delay the inevitable

(Red) Beast Boy was the stronger of the two, but Nightcrawler's speed, durability, and battle experience was too much for Beast Boy to... **Hand** le

(Ender) The winner is Nightcrawler

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 **"This place shall become your grave!" A man clad in all red with white eyes fights Ryu, using multiple strange attacks**

 **Vs**

 **"Can you overcome my sorcery?" A pale man with a strange marking on his head fights Scoprion, using multiple green attacks**

 **M BISON vs QUAN CHI!**


	13. M Bison vs Quan Chi

**The following fight was requested by DeadAliveManiac! Thanks for the suggestion**

* * *

The soul. An aspect that all living things have

(Red) And you would have to be some kind of insane, fighting game villain to weaponize it! Like M. Bison, Master of Shadoloo

(Geo) And Quan Chi, The necromancer who rose the Netherealms.

(Ender) I'm Ender, he's Geo and that's Red. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

After murdering his own parents at an early age, Master Bison was found and raised by nomadic gypsies, who trained him in the art of Soul Power

(Red) Which is basically using your soul to beat the shit out of everyone! But since he's a villain, he soon mastered it...then created his own version that would be used to do evil things!

(Geo) The soul is made of a good half and an evil half. So, Bison actually removed ALL of his good half-which would later come to form the character Rose-and was left with the evil side and his new ability: Psycho Power!

 _"My Psycho Power knows no limits!"_

(Ender) With this new found power, M. Bison would go on to become a powerful dictator, as well as killing his fair share of people. With the Psycho Power, Bison can fly, teleport, use telekinesis, and also brainwash foes.

(Red) Or he could just use it to hurt people! With moves such as his spinning Psycho Crusher, launching orbs of Psycho energy with the Psycho Cannon, the explosive Psycho Charge and Psycho Judgement, A scissor kick, head stomp, and that cheap as all fuck slide kick!

(Geo) There is one major drawback with this power: It feeds on Bison's life force and will eventually kill him. Luckily for Bison, he can transfer his consciousness into a new body before this happens

(Ender) This also leads to his most dangerous ability, however. If Bison is backed into a corner, he will throw caution into the wind and summon his most powerful form: Final Bison

(Red) Whooo boy! The Final Bison form is basically one last middle finger to his opponent. It gives Bison unlimited Psycho power to play with, and drastically increases his strength and speed. It also comes complete with a snazzy change of clothes!

(Geo) While in this form, Bison once punched the ground so hard it shattered the earth's core! The earth's core is comprised mainly of Iron, Nickle and Obsidian. To shatter it from ground level means Bison must have struck with a force of about 75 million PSI! That is the equivalent of a class 7 Solar Flare

(Red) Damn! And what was his ultimate evil motive for all this?

 _"The governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating its natural resources. Shadoloo will step them out and rule this planet!"_

(Geo) Yep. He's essentially an evil captain planet.

(Ender) The Final Bison form is powerful, but it comes with the downside of completely decimating Bison's soul

(Red) But with what he's been through, its more likely for his opponent to die before he does! He's survived being impaled, electrocuted, shot and even being crushed under a building.

(Geo) As well as surviving a trip against the Raging Demon! You know, that move that DESTROYS a person's soul! Through out the street fighter world. One rule will always reign supreme

(Red) You do not fuck with Master Bison!

 _"Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed!"_

 **M. Bison**

 **Full Title: Master Bison (Known in japan as Vega)  
Age: 62  
Weight: 254 pounds  
Height: 5'11  
Fighting Style: Psycho Power**

 **Abilities and attacks:  
-Teleport  
-Flight  
-Telekinesis  
-Brainwashing  
-Scissor Kick  
-Slide Kick  
-Head Stomp  
-Psycho Crusher  
-Psycho Charge  
-Psycho Judgement  
-Psycho Cannon  
-Psycho Reflect  
-Psycho Blast  
-Psycho Inferno  
-Final Psycho Crusher**

 **Final Bison:  
-Increases ability  
-Unrestricted access to Psycho Power  
-Somehow changes clothes**

 **Feats:  
-Defeated fighters such as Ryu, Charlie, Rose and Chun-Li  
-Took on both Ryu and Ken at the same time  
-Survived the Raging Demon  
-Tanked stabbings, electrocution, gun fire and being crushed  
-Punched with 75 million psi**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Cocky  
-Psycho Power will eventually kill him**

* * *

The Neatherealm has birthed many powerful warriors. But very few can compare to the powerful sorcerer known as Quan Chi

 _"_ _You will serve me in the Netherrealm"_

(Red) So. What's so dangerous about Kratos' uncle? Nothing much...if you count being a master of martial arts as well as being able to wield enough weapons to raid Area 51 as nothing much that is! Quan Chi is a super powerful sorcerer that just so happened to master Tang Soo Do!

(Geo) Which is a defensive fighting style relying on hand strikes, kicks, and blocks to keep opponents at bay. Useful, especially considering the large array of skills up his sleeves. He can fire magical constructs shaped like skulls, create explosions from the ground, teleport short distances for moves like the Tele Stomp, summon a skeletal hand that can heal him and improve his fighting ability, shape shift, create forefields, control minds, summon portals

(Ender) And use an annoying slide kick. Okay, WHAT is with these fighting game boss characters and slide kicks!?

(Red) but Baldi McFalloutboy's arsenal doesn't stop there. He has a lot of weapons! I'm talking swords, daggers, a chain, a spiked mace, and...a boulder. Because why not! And when the time comes to finish things, he has plenty of Fatalities to choose from. Ranging from cutting your head off, stretching your neck out...okay?

(Geo) He can send you through a portal that then shreds you into pieces, or burn you into a skeleton. He can take over your mind and have you walk into his sword and THEN cut you in half, or to save on having to clean his sword he can just push you into a portal face first THEN rip you in half! And of course, there's the single greatest Fatality of them all

 _Quan Chi rips Scorpion's leg off. Then starts to beat him with it._

(Ender) That's...a bit overkill. But impressive none the less considering the force needed to rip a human leg off is roughly 22,000 joules

(Red) You wanna talk impressive? Quan Chi is fast enough to outrace Goro and Shiva, which means he would have to run about 170 miles per hour! He's tricked multiple characters such as Scorpion. And even Raidan, who is a literal god!

(Geo) He's defeated both Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at the same time and once smashed a marble pillar in a single punch. This pillar seemed to be roughly 73 Inches thick. To destroy a pillar like this, means Quan Chi must have struck with a force of roughly 900 psi. Strong enough to shatter the human skull

(Ender) But, as powerful as he is, he is not unbeatable. He has very low stamina and relies heavily on his magic to help him keep up the fight. Plus, his arrogance and stubbornness tend to blind him in the middle of combat

(Red) And despite his strength, he's still been knocked on his ass quite a lot. Like when Kano knocked him out in a single punch. But even ignoring all that, you better watch out. Because when Quan Chi gets a hold of ya, your going to wish you died in any other way!

 _"Shao Kahn's victory is nearly complete. Soon he will arrive in Earthrealm"_

 **Quan Chi:**

 **Home Dimension: Neatherealm  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 174 pounds  
Sorcerer**

 **Weapons:  
-Broadswords  
-Mace  
-Daggers  
-Chain  
-Boulder**

 **Skills and attacks:  
-Tang Soo Do fighting style  
-Skulls  
-Skeletal Boost  
-Ground Burst  
-Tele Stomp  
-Hypnosis  
-Portals  
-Shapeshifting  
-Force Fields**

 **Fatalities:  
-Neck Stretch  
-Fatality Steal  
-On Your Knees  
-Mind Games  
-Both Ends  
-Beatdown**

 **Feats:  
-Tricked Scorpion and Raiden  
-Outran Goro and Shiva  
-Broke a Marble Pillar in one strike  
-Ripped off a leg with ease  
-Beat both Cage and Sonya at once**

 **Weaknesses:**  
 **-Low Stamina**  
 **-Stubborn**  
 **-Arrogant**  
 **-Got beat by Kano in one punch**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Psycho Power vs Sorcery! Who will come out on top?

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

M. Bison stands in his arena as his foe, Dan, approaches. The pink wearing fighter gives a thumbs up and stands ready to fight, before being blasted apart by a blast of green magic. Bison looks confused as a portal opens and out walks Quan Chi. "Mortal Kombat is at hand. Soon, this dimension shall fall to Shao Kahn" He says. Bison runs up and punches him in the face, knocking him backwards. "So. You dare oppose me?" Quan Chi spits.

 ***cue Shinnok Final Confrontation**

"This world belongs to me and me alone! If you try to get in my way, i'll crush you!" Bison stomps. The two enter fighting stances

"Lets see if you can survive to keep that claim"

 **FIGHT!**

Quan Chi readies a skull attack but Bison teleports behind him and lays into him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Quan Chi catches his arm and delivers an uppercut to the dictator's gut, sending him into the air. Before he lands, Quan Chi uses his Ground Burst to juggle him. Bison teleports out of this attack flurry and uses his Scissor Kick on the sorcerer, making him stumble a bit. He then punches him twice before shouting "Psycho Crusher!" and charging into Quan Chi, carrying the two of them outside the arena. Quan Chi summons his mace and swings it into Bison's head, sending him flying to the ground. He creates a portal under him and brings Bison back up, and begins to kick and punch him, knocking him through another portal and stomping on his back all the way to the ground. M. Bison stands up and holds his head. Quan Chi, tired of these games, summons his sword and tries to make Bison walk into it with mind control. Bison breaks it while laughing and runs up, punching Quan Chi in the gut, radiating some psycho energy, before slide kicking him into the air. Quan Chi teleports and lands on the ground safely, unleashing a volley of skulls. Bison smirks and uses his Psycho Reflect to bounce them all back, then activates Psycho Judgement and explodes Quan Chi into the air. A skeletal hand comes out and grabs Quan Chi, healing him up before putting him down. Bison charges a Psycho Blast but Quan Chi ducks into a portal to dodge. He reappears behind Bison and smashes him over the head with a green skull-cracking the dictator's own skull-before grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground, uses Tele Stomp on him then slide kicks on him, grinding his body into the ground. He ends it by picking him up and tossing him into a wall. Bison slams into it and groans, holding his head.

 **FINISH HIM**

Quan Chi opens a portal on the wall and then one behind himself, kicking Bison through it and grabbing both his legs and his head. He begins to pull but finds it hard as Bison fights against it. Bison begins to glow as he struggles

"My psycho power KNOWS NO LIMIT!" he yells, shooting an explosion of psycho energy around him that destroys the portals and knocking Quan Chi away. Final Bison floats in front of the sorcerer.

"Such simple tricks do not frighten me" Quan Chi yells as he summons his other broadsword and, using his magic, shoots it straight at Bison. Bison grabs the sword by its blade and tosses it aside before teleporting behind Quan Chi and unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, all infused with psycho power. Quan chi tries to punch him but Bison keeps teleporting out of his reach and kicking him when he reappears. Quan Chi tilts his hand as his sword spins around and comes flying back. As Bison reappears, the sword stabs him through the stomach. He winces and coughs up blood as Quan Chi grabs it back and begins to slash at him with it. Bison regains his composure and starts dodging the sword, then unleashes his Final Psycho Crusher. He charges and crashes Quan Chi through the walls of the stadium and out though the other side, flying into the air.

"This place shall become your grave!" he yells as he stomps Quan Chi into the dirt once more. As Quan Chi tries to stand up, Bison flies down and stomps his back. He then grips the sorcerer's leg. He then rips it off, amps it up with psycho power then slams it onto his head. With the deed done, Bison folds his arms and laughs

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Bison unleashes one last blast to Quan Chi's corpse, destroying it for good_

(Red) Irony sure is a bitch, aint it?

(Ender) Quan Chi was a devilishly difficult foe, and was most definitely the smarter of the two-being able to outsmart literal gods like Raiden. However, intelligence can only go so far against such a lead like the one Bison had

(Geo) Quan Chi's Marble Pillar feat was NOTHING compared to the time Bison cracked the earth's core. Meaning, Bison was over 80,000 times stronger.

(Red) Quan Chi's weaponry, while impressive, was practically useless since Bison has been impaled, crushed, shot at and more with little to no effect. And while the Psycho Power drains Bison's power, it was still more then enough to beat Quan, since his stamina just couldn't keep up with its limitless potential.

(Ender) Both have taken on powerful foes from both of their series, but Quan Chi has never quite survived something like the Raging Demon. And since both of them have practice in Mind Control, neither could control the other. To be blunt, Bison's sheer strength, Psycho Power and unwavering determination meant that Quan Chi couldn't really do much

(Red) Bison sure got the **leg up** in this fight

(Ender) The winner is M. Bison

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

*cue Vs. King D-Mind*

 **The King of Dreamland**

A penguin in a robe uses a hammer to fight Kirby

 **The Kremling Kommander**

A green crocodile with a crown fights Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong

 **King Dedede vs King K. Rool!**


	14. King Dedede vs King K Rool

Monarchs come in many shapes and sizes. They command vast armies and have a great deal of respect.

(Red) But these two so called kings come in one size: large and in charge! King Dedede, the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland.

(Geo) And King K Rool, leader of the Kremling Krew. I'm Geo, he's Ender and that's Red

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out which of these kings would win a death battle.

* * *

The planet Popstar is home to a multitude of creatures. Ranging from flying, cat...demon things, to living wheels.

(Geo) But you'll have to journey to the country of Dreamland to find one of the most adorable species here; The Waddle Dees!

(Red) But DON'T BE FOOLED! On the surface they may be cute and harmless. But behind them is an evil tyrant bent on world domination: KING DEDEDE!

 ***cue King Dedede's Theme-Kirby Super star**

(Red)...or that's at least what he wants you to think. In reality...he's kinda a softy.

(Ender) One of his first 'evil plots' revolved around him stealing the Star Rod...so he could protect his citizens from Nightmare.

(Geo) Yeah. You see, King Dedede isn't inherently evil. He's just...SUPER jealous of Kirby's popularity. And, while this has lead to him created a food shortage once, he has also aided Kirby multiple times to save his kingdom AND all of Pop Star

(Ender) But to do this, Dedede trained his body to be capable of competing with Kirby. Even training himself to be able to mimic the puffball's abilities.

(Red) And it...somehow worked! His strength, speed and durability vastly improved, and got himself some new kickass abilities to boot. By inhaling a lot of air, Triple D can inflate his belly like a balloon and fly through the skies!

(Ender) Nintendo logic at its finest...He also trained his lungs to be able to perform similar inhaling feats as Kirby. Though he cannot copy abilities this way, he can inhale whole opponents and shoot them out at high speeds, or fire bullets of compressed air strong enough to shatter stone.

(Red) But he doesn't JUST need to mimic the pink demon. Big D comes armed with his signature weapon: A GIANT FREAKING MALLET! Or 3.

(Geo) Over the years, Dedede has carried a number of different hammers. But his go-to choice is his Jet Hammer. On the surface, it appears no different to any other...comedically large mallet. But under it's wooden exterior hides a jet propulsion system that can drastically increase its striking power...and cause its targets to explode on impact.

(Ender) And if that's not enough, it can also generate waves of ice. Also, with the power of the Star Rod, he can transform the Jet Hammer into the mighty Star Hammer

(Red) The Star Hammer allows Triple D to cast a number of spells. With it, he can fire multiple energy projectiles, create up to 64 clones of himself, and even grow in size

(Geo) But wait! Whose this mysterious fighter with the mask? ITS MASKED DEDEDE!

 _*Masked Dedede fights Kirby in a ring_

(Ender)..yeah. He really believes it hides his identity. But he does wield, what can be consider his greatest Hammer; The Electric Hammer. This hammer not only shares the jet booster of the Jet Hammer but is also comes equipped with a flamethrower, can fire bursts of electricity, and even has a built in, multi-barreled Rocket Launcher

(Red) Which begs the question; why doesn't he ALWAYS use that one!? But if all of these hammers isn't enough he also tends to carry this spiky...urchin creature called a Gordo around, which he can decide to launch at his foes strong enough to send them flying! Sorta like an extremely heavy and sharp baseball, but it CAN be reflected back at him. Which happens WAY to often if you ask me!

(Ender) And as mentioned before, he eventually did get over his jealousy...somewhat...and has aided Kirby in the battle for piece multiple times.

(Geo) He's spat Kirby out with enough force to break through Popstar's atmosphere, which would require Kirby to be flying at 33 times the speed of sound.

(Red) Speaking of the Kirbster, Dedede's also manage to match him in combat! Multiple Times! This is the guy who cracked his home planet in half, which would require an upwards of 1,900 Septillion tons of TnT!

(Ender) While Kirby wasn't NECESSARILY striking with this much force with every single hit, the fact that Dedede has gone toe to toe with him multiple times is certainly impressive. He's even bested Dark Meta Knight, who has been shown to be Meta Knight's equal in every way. And Meta Knight has been shown to be fast enough to fly from one end of the galaxy to the other in a matter of seconds!

(Red) He's even survived getting sucked into a black hole!

(Geo) By examining the size of what we can see of Magalor's Black Hole, the SMALLEST possible force is equal to 86 octillion tons of TnT.

(Red) Triple D may be a bit of a klutz, and his mental energy leaves something to be desired, he has still proven to be a worthy hero. One rightful of the title, King!

 _"_ _There's only one bona fide ruler of Cappy Town and that's me! King Dedede!"_

 **King Dedede**

 **Age: ?  
Weight: ?  
Height: ?**

 **Weapons:**  
 **-Jet Hammer**  
 **-Star Hammer (Grants him a multitude of magic powers such as cloning and size enhancement)**  
 **-Electric Hammer (Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Electric Cannon)**  
 **-Gordo (Heavy and covered in spikes) (Indestructible)**

 **Skills:  
-Self-trained Flight  
-Air Bullet  
-Inhale**

 **Feats:  
-Kept up with characters like Kirby and Meta Knight  
-Defeated Dark Meta Knight  
-Fought multi-dimensional foes like Magalor and Void Termina  
-Survived a Black Hole**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Greed  
-Not very smart  
-Jealousy  
-Klutz**

* * *

DK Isle is home to a multitude of animals. Spiders, Snakes, Rhinos and even ostriches

(Red) Its also, obviously, home to the Kong crew lead by Donkey Kong. And because he's a monkey, he LOVES bananas. To the point where he hoards all the bananas on the island to himself

(Geo) Which is really stupid. Keeping them in a dark, damp cave like that is just going to turn them rotten...

(Ender) Throughout the years, many foes have tried to plunder the Kong's golden treasure. Chief among which are the pirates known as Kremlings, lead by their diabolical captain; King K. Rool

 ***cue Crocodile Cacophony**

(Geo) King...K...Rool...OOOOH I get it now! Its Cruel! But mispelled! Haha...and folks wonder why he isn't showing up anymore

(Ender) Right...King K Rool, despite first appearences, is a very threatening adversary. Not only are his claws strong enough to crush solid stone, he also has a multitude of tools at his disposal

(Red) Yeah like his boomerang crown! No joke, this guy turned his crown into a working boomerang! Even having it fitted with razor sharp edges for an extra, slicey hit

(Geo) As well as his Blunderbuss

(Red) Hold on! I'm the one who has to talk about this thing! This can't even be called a "gun", its a portable cannon, which he built himself! This thing can fire several types of projectiles-Cannon Balls, spiky balls, barrels, and even toxic gas-at high speeds! It can even be used as a sick jet booster to help Rool glide across the ground! AND this thing also has a freaking vacuum option!

(Ender) Indeed, which makes this weapon an extremely versatile tool. But not all of K. Rool's tools are offensive. He also carries a Helicopter Pack, which allows him to fly through the air with relative ease. Impressive, considering his rather...rotund appearance.

(Red) Yeah, K. Rool is THICCCCC! I'm talking 5 C's!

(Geo) Which actually works to his advantage. His golden belly is extremely tough, being able to tank strong attacks almost unphased, and even reflecting projectiles

(Ender) And despite his heavy stature, K. Rool is surprisingly athletic. Being able to run at impressive speeds, jump extremely high, and is incredible flexible. He also seems to posses some limited form of MAGIC. He can grow in size, turn invisible, launch boxing gloves like boomerangs, and even breath fire

(Geo) But his massive arsenal doesn't end there. He also has access to his second greatest weapon: KAOS!

(Red) As in the Skylanders guy?

(Geo) No. KAOS is a robot King K. Rool built himself...out of his wife's pots and pans. Also important to note that K. Rool DOES control KAOS directly, meaning he is not a separate entity.

(Ender) KAOS possess a build in flamethrower that doubles as a hover device, saw blades, boxing gloves, laser eyes and a rocket launcher. But notice how we said this is his 'second' greatest weapon

(Red) Yep! He has one even better: THE BLAST-O-MATIC!

 _*K. Rool laughs as the Blast-O-Matic fires at DK Island, destroying it_

(Ender) The Blast-O-Matic is a giant laser gun built into and is part of K. Rool's island/..ship? Regardless, it has enough power to completely DESTROY Donkey Kong Island

(Geo) Which, judging by its size, would require an upwards of 2090 Megatons to achieve. To compare, the most powerful bomb ever tested was the Tsar. Which had an explosive yield of 50 megatons

(Red) So that weapon is over 41 times STRONGER then the strongest bomb in the world! How come this guy hasn't won yet!?

(Ender) Well, most of it comes from his ego. K. Rool is extremely arrogant, often leading to his downfall. It also doesn't help that he isn't exactly the smartest croc in the swamp

(Red) Well he's smart enough to build a giant robot AND a gun by himself! He's gone toe to toe with Donkey Kong MULTIPLE times. And DK is strong enough to punch his moon out of orbit!

(Geo) Which, by the way, would require over 3000 megatons of force. Now, DK wasn't striking with this much force for EVERY blow he lands, but it is still very impressive. And he also survived a punch that knocked him out of his tower into shark infested waters. Donkey Kong is also fast enough to dodge arrows on a narrow ledge, so K. Rool must be capable of similar feats.

(Ender) He is also skilled enough to kidnap multiple members of the DK crew, and even compete against them in a boxing match. Granted he had to cheat in order to win but still.

(Red) He's survived stage lights falling on top of him, getting body slammed by a barrel cannon-propelled Donkey Kong, and on top of that! He is a beautiful singer! When it comes down to it, NOTHING will stop King K Rool from having his finest hour!

 _"_ _I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Soon, Donkey Kong and his pretty little island... will be no more"_

 **King K Rool**

 **Age: ?  
Weight: ?  
Height: ?  
The K in his name has no meaning  
Ex-best friends with Cranky Kong**

 **Weapons  
-Boomerang Crown  
-Blunderbuss (Rapid fire cannon)  
-Helicopter pack  
-Boxing Gloce**

 **Skills:**  
 **-Belly Armor (Extremely durable) (Unclear if its armor or just the way his stomach is)**  
 **-Magic (Grow in size, turn invisible, become temporarily invincible, bounce like a ball, breath fire)**  
 **-Surprisingly good mobility**  
 **-Technological prowess**

 **KAOS:  
-Made of his wife's pots and pans  
-Flamethrower  
-Knives  
-Rocket Launcher  
-Controlled by K. Rool directly**

 **Blast-O-Matic**  
 **-His greatest weapon**  
 **-Laser cannon**  
 **-Part of his home**  
 **-Possess the power to destroy Donkey Kong Island**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Keeps pace with Donkey Kong**  
 **-Survived stage lights falling on him**  
 **-Kidnapped multiple members of the DK crew**  
 **-Succeeded in stealing the Banana Stash multiple times  
-Is an amazing singer**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Cocky  
-Lazy  
-Can sometimes be very dumb  
-Shattering his belly armor leaves him stunned**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Will Dedede Clobba dat croc or will K. Rool Krush the penguin?

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Kremlings are seen loading crates full of Bananas onto the cargo hold of Crocodile Isle. "Hurry up ya worthless leather bags! I want those banana's loaded before sundown! Ya hear me!?" K. Rool yells. Krusha taps his shoulder "What is it Krusha!?"

"Um...sir? Do Bananas have legs?"

"Of course not! Why?"

"Cause I just saw a whole bunch of em over there" Krusha points. Waddle Dees are seen carrying the bananas away to a boat. They then row it back to a castle in the distance

"WHAT!?" K. Rool gets red in anger "AFTER THEM FOOLS! NOW!" He yells. They salute and steer the ship. Meanwhile at the castle, Dedede and Escargoon laugh

"Hahahaha! How lucky are we that they found a cave just FULL of bananas? Ripe for the takin!" Dedede said as his men pile the fruit up

"Yeah" Escargoon snickers "Think about how many smoothies we can make with these!"

"And Sundaes!" Dedede laughs before suddenly, the castle shakes. Escargoon goes to check, but gets sent flying by an explosion "What the?" Dedede stands up and walks over to the commotion. There, he sees K. Rool.

"You! Hand over those Bananas! I stole em fair and square so their MINE!" Rool yells. Dedede laughs

"Oh yeah? Well the way I see it their in MY castle now. So they belong to me! KING DEDEDE!"

"You call yourself a king? Think again fatty!" K. Rool responds

"Like YOUR one to talk!" Dedede yelled back as he summons his hammer "You want these bananas? Come and get em!"

"Gladly" K Rool strikes a menacing pose "I've always wondered what penguin tastes like!" The two stare each other down, causing their armies to back up to give them room

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Gang-plank Galleon**

Dedede jumps at K. Rool and swings his hammer down. K Rool punches up at him, his fist clashing against the hammer and sending out a shock wave. Dedede backed up before swinging and hitting K rool 3 times. He then pushes his palm forward, knocking the Kommander back. K rool regains his footing and throws his crown forward before rushing at Dedede. Dedede inhales the crown but gets hit by K Rool's belly, making him spit it out. K rool grabs it and puts it back on and smashing Dedede over the head multiple times, grabbing his robe and slamming him into the dirt. He then cocks his fist back and slams it into Dedede's face, sending him flying. The king of dreamland huffs before his face goes red in anger. He inhales his throne and spits it at K. Rool before beginning to charge his jet hammer. K Rool takes out his blunderbuss and shoots the throne into pieces. Dedede flies forward with the Jet Hammer propelling him. K Rool sees this and smirks. Dedede swings it but K. Rool counters with his belly, causing a massive explosion. Once the dust clears, Dedede was on his back. He sits up and shakes the soot off of him before holding up a stick that was his hammer "HEY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE HAMMER!" He stomps the ground angry. He whistles as a Waddle Doo walks up and tosses him a warp star. Dedede grabs it and unleashes its power, mixing it with his broken hammer and creating the Star Hammer from it "I'm gonna turn you into alligator skin boots!"

"I'm a crocodile you uncultured swine!" K rool responds. He jumps back and starts firing spiked cannon balls rapidly. The Star Hammer glows and creates 2 clones of Dedede. All 3 of them start reflecting the cannon balls back at K rool. K Rool's eyes widen as the balls strike him and make him stumble back. The dededes jump at K Rool and hit him on the head, before pinning him as the real Dedede unleashes a flurry of energy projectiles. K rool huffs before spinning around and knocking the two clones away. He then turns invisible, causing Dedede to look confused and worried. He then gets slashes 3 times by the invisible croc. Dedede stumbles back and huffs before spinning around in circles with his hammer out. He then nails K rool, causing the kommander to become visible. He growls and roars as he begins to glow and grow in size. Dedede's jaw drops before he uses the Star Hammer to grow as well. The Kremlings and Waddle Dee's all scamper away as the two kings grow and break a hole in the roof. K Rool swings his fists at Dedede, who ducks and swings his hammer into his side. K rool jumps backwards and holds his side in pain. Dedede shuffles through his pockets and pulls out a Gordo. He tosses it up and slams it at K Rool. The kommander smirks as he turns his Blunderbuss to vacuum mode and sucks the projectile up, before launching it back. Dedede inhales the Gordo, however, and spits it back. K rool puts his weapon away and knocks it back with his belly. The two constantly knock the Gorodo back and forth, causing the poor creature to get dizzy, before K rool gets a plan. Once he knocks the Gordo back, he then fires a barrel out of his Blunderbuss. Dedede whacks the Gordo into the air before inhaling the barrel. K. Rool takes this opening and fires a poison cloud from his cannon. Dedede accidentally inhales it and begins chocking and gagging. K rool laughs at the sight. He then whistles to his ship before looking back at his foe. Dedede snarls and spits the last of the poison up before he lunges forward being propelled by the jet in his hammer. K rool rolls his eyes and gets ready to counter again. Dedede then JUMPS over the kremling and slams the mallet into the back of his head, sending K rool flying into the ocean. Dedede shrinks back down and laughs

"And that's that!"

 **K.O!**

* * *

(Red) Huh. That seemed really easy...

(Geo) Yeah...whats up with that?

(Ender) Well...wait do you hear that?

* * *

The ground shakes as Dedede looks out to the ocean. Crocodile Isle appears. Inside of which, on his throne, K Rool laughs. He then pulls a lever and starts using a remote control to send out KAOS. Dedede gasped that his foe was still alive. He then whistles towards his castle. KAOS makes landfall and begins to fire rockets at Dedede. The king of Dreamland jumps and flies over, and upon landing spits an air bullet out to temporarily stun KAOS. He then holds out his hand to catch his Electric Hammer that had been tossed to him. He also reaches into his coat and pulls out his mask

 ***cue Masked Dedede-Kirby Triple Deluxe**

Masked Dedede spins his hammer around stylishly before unleashing his own rocket barrage. KAOS takes the hits before Dedede jumps and crushes it under the hammer's weight. He looks towards the island ship.

"This ends now! Fire the Blast-O-Matic!" K Rool ordered. The kremlings all nod and begin pulling levers and pressing buttons. The Blast-O-Matic begins to glow and locks onto Dedede. Dedede stands ready. "FIRE!" K rool yelled. The laser fires and flies at Dedede. The Dreamland King removes his mask and begins to inhale. He inhales the laser blast, gets a cocky look on his face, then fires it back at the island. All the Kremlings panic and run around before the blast collides with them and explodes, sinking the ship. Dedede smirks and laughs. His laugh is cut off when he sees K rool flying away from the wreckage with his helicopter pack.

"Just die already, lizard lips!" He yelled. K rool removes the pack and falls at K rool with a boxing glove. Dedede swings his hammer up and clashes against his fist, sending a shockwave through all of dreamland. K Rool pushed off the hammer and lands a bit away before using his Blunderbuss to boost himself forward. Dedede does the same with his hammer and the two clash attacks once more and send another shockwave out. K rool grabs Dedede's head and spins him around, flinging him towards the ocean. Dedede inflates his body to land on the water's surface. He spits it out and lands on shore, unleashing his flamethrower and electric cannon at once. K Rool counters with his own flame breath and rapid firing his cannon. Dedede looks up and notices something, an idea coming to his head. He slams the ground with hammer, kicking up sand. K rool covers his face and looks to see Dedede was gone. But in actuallity, he had leaped into the air towards the Gordo, which had finally begun to fall to the ground. He slams it with his hammer, making it fly with an aura of electricity. K Rool sees this and tries to suck it up with his cannon. Once he does it makes his cannon spark and smoke, before exploding and sending the Gordo back into the air. Dedede lands and launches K rool into the air as well before unleashing a wall of rockets. The rockets explode and keep sending K rool higher into the air. The gordo falls back down and slams into his back, sending him flying back to the surface through the rocket fire. Once close enough, Dedede swings his hammer at his stomach, sandwiching him between the hammer and the gordo. This breaks his belly armor...and soon breaks the kommander in half. The gordo finally hits solid land with dizzy eyes. Dedede rests his hammer on his shoulder and laughs

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Dedede, along with Escargoon, Kirby, Bandana Dee and Meta Knight all sit down to enjoy some smoothies. Outside the castle, K. Rool's body is carried off by the waves_

(Red) Holy shit...so...is he actually dead this time?

(Ender) K Rool was a very tough foe. However, he stood little to no chance against the likes of Dedede

(Geo) His arsenal was impressive, but was ultimately overshadowed by Dedede's crazy mallets. Even the Blast-O-Matic didn't prove a threat. While it could blast with the force of 2090 megatons, certainly impressive, it was DWARFED by the black hole Dedede endured

(Red) Yeah! And remember, we were LOW BALLING that black hole feet. Also, while neither Donkey Kong nor Kirby were hitting with their full force, even taking fractions of their strength showed that Kirby was FAR stronger. Meaning, Dedede must be tougher by comparison

(Ender) Not to mention faster. Dedede once defeated Dark Meta Knight, who is Meta Knight's equal in every way. Meta Knight once flew from one end of the galaxy to the other in a few seconds. Which, if we assume their galaxy is similar to the Milky Way-which it would have to be since Shiver Star is a post apocalyptic earth-means that Meta Knight traveled 100,000 light years, or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 kilometers, in a few seconds.

(Red) DAMN! And since Dedede constantly keeps pace with Meta Knight, that further supports that he should be just as fast! But again, even if we were to take a FRACTION of that speed, its still WAY faster then anything K Rool could do

(Geo) Both of their skills and abilities could counter each other almost beat by beat. But even counting in K Rool's invisibility, that single move is not enough to warrant a victory

(Ender) To be blunt: King Dedede overshadowed King K Rool in basically EVERY WAY IMAGINABLE.

(Red) K Rool. Got swamped

(Ender) The winner is King Dedede

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 ***cue A Fearsome Foe**

 ** _The Fast!_**

 _A Pink Hedgehog is shown running after Sonic_

 ** _Fights The Freaky!_**

 _A Woman with Multicolored hair is shown Playing Pokemon Go_

 **Amy Rose Vs Harley Quinn!**


	15. Amy Rose vs Harley Quinn

(Red) Love is a beautiful thing. Take it from me. But sometimes it can drive you a bit crazy!

(Ender) And by 'A bit' you mean becoming dangerously obsessed. Such as Amy Rose, Sonic's 'girlfriend'

(Geo) And Harley Quinn, The Joker's favorite puppet. I'm Geo, they are Red and Ender

(Ender) And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win a Death Battle

* * *

 ***cue My Sweet Passion**

When she was a young girl, Amy Rose fell madly in love with Sonic the Hedgehog upon first hearing about his stories.

(Geo) No kidding, she went NUTS for him. She even learned how to do tarot cards reading for a chance to meet her hero

(Red) And that day did come. She learned she would meet him on Little Planet. Which...she was right. Only issue being that she was almost immediately kidnapped by Eggman and used as bait to lure Sonic into a trap. But hey...she met him...

(Ender) Right...well, after being saved, Amy swore herself to joining Sonic's team of Freedome Fighters. But, due to her young age and inexperience, it would take a while before they would accept her

(Red) So she spent most of her free time learning how to kick ass! She trained to improve her strength, her skill set, and her speed all for Sonic to see what a powerful asset she would be

(Geo) And it eventually worked. Amy boasts a pretty impressive speed record, being able to keep pace with Sonic on numerous occasions.

(Ender) She even managed to mimic many of his skills such as the Spin Dash and Homing Attack. And during her multiple adventures, she's used a variety of shields that boost her defense and can be used to block weaker projectiles, but will disintegrate after taking a deadly blow. Some of them, such as the Electric Shield and Bubble Shield, will grant her extra abilities such as absorbing rings and allow her to breath under water.

(Red) But the best thing in her arsenal is a GIGANTIC FREAKING HAMMER! I thought we were done with hammers...

(Geo) Specifically, this is the Piko Piko Hammer. Its a massive, powerful mallet that Amy can swing around with great ease. She can use it to leap several feat into the air or float through the air by spinning it like a helicopter. And should she lose it, she can simply summon a new one to her hand

(Red) You seem to be leaving out the coolest part of this hammer G: the fact that it can create TORNADOES! No kidding! She can spin the hammer around and create a pink vortex!

(Ender) She seems to possess several borderline supernatural powers. She can heal minor wounds, temporarily freeze time, and even turn invisible

(Red) So she's super fast and can turn invisible? She's like the perfect stalker. No wonder why Sonic wants nothing to with her!

(Geo) And also goes to show just how skilled she really is. She's strong enough to match the strength of a 25 foot robot, survived a one on one fight with Knuckles, dazed the Iron King-who tanked multiple laser blasts-, and can somehow hit GHOOOOSTS!

(Red) Ha! How about that time she threw her hammer so hard it broke Eggman's ship!

(Ender) Which would require a bare minimum of 2 tons of force. She's defeated half of an invading robot force solo, and was once crushed by a bolder over twice her size-which would weigh an upwards of 4 tons.

(Red) But all of this being said...she's not exactly the best fighter

(Geo) She is still extremely young and can act rashly at times. Her emotions can get the better of her and she can be very immature.

(Ender) But still. She got to live out her dream and joined Sonic's team in the battle for peace. And...who knows? Maybe one day, Sonic will see her for the great girlfriend she thinks she can be

(Red) Well. Keep dreaming girl.

 _"_ _Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic, or you're gonna be sorry!"_

 **Amy Rose:**

 **Age: 12  
Weight: 50 Pounds (Estimate)  
Height: 2'11  
Skilled in Tarot Card readings**

 **Piko Piko Hammer:**

 **-Main Weapon  
-Can summon an endless supply  
-Long Hammer and Giant Hammer upgrades  
-Allows her to fly  
-Named after a Japanese toy**

 **Skills:  
-Super Speed  
-Homing Attack  
-Spin Dash  
-Spin Attack  
-Hammer Skills (Tornado Hammer, Rose Typhoon, Spin Hammer)  
-Invisibility  
-Amy Heal  
-Amy Flash  
-Tarot Draw  
-Assortment of unnamed Heart attacks  
-Leader of Team Rose**

 **Feats:**  
 **-Defeated Zero**  
 **-Strong Enough to knock someone across the ocean  
-Threw her hammer a long distance and cracked/spun Eggman's ship  
-Survived getting crushed by a 4 ton boulder  
-Regularly keeps up with Sonic  
-Fought and held her own against Knuckles and Sonic  
-Defeated half a robot army by herself  
-Overpowered a 25 foot tall robot  
-Dazed the Iron King  
-Hurt multiple ghosts**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Still very young  
-Immature  
-Gets blinded by raw emotion  
-Less Battle experience then the other freedom fighters  
-Somehow confused Silver and Shadow for Sonic...in broad daylight**

* * *

 ***cue Harley Quinn's Theme from Batman the animated series**

(Ender) Before she was the right hand lady to the Joker and a complete psychopath, she was Harleen Quinzel.

(Geo) She, ironically, started out as a psychiatrist-and was actually pretty decent at it. But all of that changed when she payed a visit to Arkham Asylum. There, she met The Joker.

(Red) She was SUPPOSE to be giving him psychiatric advice...but soon found herself going crazy after constant talks with him and even fell madly in love! She helped him escape and, as a thank you for 'saving' her, she joined his side under a new name: Harley Quinn!

 _"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying!"_

(Red) Why does JOKER get such a smoking hot babe!?

(Ender and Geo)...

(Red)...What? She's hot!

(Geo) Riiight...moving on. Harley was hell bent in getting Mr. J's approval. She was even deemed so deadly that she was actually recruited into the Suicide Squad program

(Red) In which she was the only good part

(Ender) Well. She is extremely skilled. She is incredibly acrobatic, is an expert marksman, is skilled in surgery and has multiple years of medical experience, and has even managed to match Batman on numerous occasions.

(Geo) She's also immune to chemicals and viruses due to her constant exposures to such chemicals from her run ins with Poison Ivy and Joker just...injecting her with the stuff. Though it improved her physique-

(Red) I'll say!

(Geo) It also made her even more insane. Which, actually, works to her advantage. She is a master in psychological warfare due to her old psychiatrist life.

(Red) But she doesn't kill people by thinking them to death! She has one hell on an arsenal. Like her guns! She has duel .357 Revolvers and customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS. But what she REALLY loves are all her psychotic stuff. Like Chainsaws, a Jack-in-the-box bomb, snare traps and a boxing glove gun!

(Ender) She also carries Good Night, her very own baseball bat. And multiple, cartoonishly over sized mallets and sledgehammers.

(Red) You want definitive proof she's crazy? She has PET HYENAS! Mmmmm..imagining them licking her all over...

(Ender) You...have a problem

(Red) Damn right I do!

(Geo) *cough* Well, while she may not be super human like many of her other foes, she has many impressive feats under her belt. She's defeated the Killer Croc, managed to catch Batman off guard numerous times, defeated the hero Nightwing, laughed off electrocution via electric chair, and has even-on occasion-defeated Joker himself

(Red) Oh yeah! And theres that one time she became a Green Lantern! Briefly. But damn did she look hot in that costume.

(Ender) However, she is clearly not perfect. She is insane-obviously-meaning she has troubling taking anything seriously. She is also very rash, acting out of instinct without thinking things through. On top of that, she is also extremely clumsy and very idiotic

(Red) But still. Watch out. Because on the streets of Gothem, you have more to look out for then just "Mr. J"

 _"You think I'm just a doll. A doll that's pink and light. A doll you can arrange any way you like. You're wrong. Very wrong. What you think of me is only a ghost of time. I am dangerous. And I will show you just how dark I can be."_

 **Harley Quinn:**

 **Real Name: Harleen Quintel  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 140 pounds  
Age: Unknown**

 **Weapons:  
-.357 Revolvers  
-Chiappa Rhino 60DS  
-Chainsaw  
-Jack-In-The-Box Bomb  
-Snare traps  
-Boxing Glove gun  
-"Good Night" (Personal Baseball Bat)  
-Over sized Mallets  
-Sledgehammers**

 **Feats:  
-Defeated Killer Croc  
-Caught Batman off guard  
-Defeated Nightwing  
-Survived an Electric Chai  
-Defeated Joker  
-Immune to toxins  
-Escaped Hell**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Idiotic  
-Insane  
-Not a strategist  
-Clumsy  
-Fell for a Nigerian Prince scam**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Only one of these love sick ladies is coming out on top!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Amy hums as she comes out of a grocery store carrying a brown bag. "I can't remember the last time I was able to go shopping like this. With all the world ending threats..." She says to herself "Well. Once I get home I can make Sonic some of my special chilly dogs!" She giggles to herself imagining how thankful the blue hedgehog would be. Her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion and the sound of police sirens. "What the...huh?" She looks and runs in the same direction. She arrives at a bank where Harley Quinn runs out and shoots at the cops while giggling and running away.

"HEY THERE SHE GOES!" One of the officers yell before they all see a pink blur run past. Harley laughs before Amy blocks her path

"Well well. What do we have here?" Harley asked

"Hey you clown!" Amy yelled "Don't think i'm going to let you get away with this!" She summons her hammer and aims it at Harley. The villieness laughs at this

"Oh PAH-LEASE! The pink rat wants to play hero?" She says. She throws the money bags into the air, where they land on electric wires "Move over! Or better yet, i'll make you!" She says aiming her guns

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Fly Away Now by Panty and Stocking.**

Amy gasps at the guns and begins to run away, dodging the bullets. Harley laughing all the while. She then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a red and black grenade and throws it at Amy. Amy, seeing this, whacks it back with her hammer sending Harley flying backwards into a dumpster. She stands up laughing at the pain. Amy jumps up and swings her hammer down. Harley rolls out of the way, letting Amy crush the dumpster. "Are you..laughing?"

"Yeah! This is fun!" Harley laughs

"Your a psycho!"

"Correct again, hun" She smirks and aims her revolvers again only to discover their out of ammo. "Oopsie..." Amy takes the chance and runs up, bashing Harley's side with her hammer. Harley flies sideways into a street light, wincing before getting a hammer thrown into her head. Amy jumps and grabs the hammer in mid air and starts spinning, whacking her multiple times. Harley ducks one of the blows and strikes Amy in the chin with a baton. She then spins around and takes out her chainsaw and swings it. Amy gasped and tried to block it with her hammer, causing its head to get cut off and falling on Harley's toe. She yelps and holds her foot in pain, allowing Amy to spin dash into her and crash both of them through the street light and making it fall. Harley huffs and grabs Amy's curled up body and throws her to the ground like a basketball. Amy bounces off of the ground and back into the air with a new hammer. Her eyes widen as a boxing glove punches her in the face. Harley throws a snare trap where Amy lands, causing the hedgehog girl to bleed a little before tossing a jack-in-the-box at the trapped rodent. It opens and explodes, sending Amy flying into the air and falling back down on top of a parked car. Harley laughs "And that's curtains for you" she says pointing. She then shoots the electrical wires with her Chiappa Rhino 60DS and grabs the money back. She turns to leave only for a hammer to hit her in the back of the head. She stumbles and looks back, seeing Amy standing with an angry look. "What? How are you still standing?"

This time it was Amy who laughed. She summons a bigger hammer and aims it at Harley "Because. I'm a Freedom Fighter" Harley scowls and aims her guns at Amy. Amy spins around with her hammer extended and launching a pink tornado. Harley gets sucked into it along with the broken street light and some empty cars. Amy runs and uses her hammer to volt herself over the tornado then flies above it to look for Harley. She was being dragged around abd cut by the winds but was still giggling and laughing. Amy brings her hammer back "Laugh THIS off!" She throws it down, hitting Harley dead on and knocking her all the way down to the bottom. The vortex dissipates making everything sucked in fall to the ground. And falls and stomps on Harley's head, grabbing her hammer back and jumping backwards. Harley struggles to stand and huffs, coughing up blood.

"That does it..." She pulls out a sledgehammer "No more Mrs. Nice Girl!" She runs and swings it at Amy, who back steps to dodge then the two clash their hammers against each other, a spark forming between their eyes. Amy spun around and knocked Harley's hammer out of her hands, then with all her strength slams the hammer into Harley's chin and launched her into the air. She sees the broken street lamp and gets an idea. She strikes the ground and bats the post into the air as well. Harley begins to fall as she opens her eyes and sees the post. It was to late. The post impales through her stomach and the two land on the ground. Harley wasn't moving anymore as Amy huffs and leans on her hammer

"And. Curtains" She smirks

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Amy tells Sonic about her victory. Sonic gives her a thumbs up, before groaning when she hugs him tight. Meanwhile, the police surround Harley's corpse, scratching her head as to how she died like that_

(Red) Wait WHAT!? I though this was a shoo in for Harley.

(Geo) Well, Harley definitely was the more savage and brutal of the two. And her insane nature made her incredibly unpredictable. But in the end, none of that mattered when Amy was just better suited for this fight

(Ender) Amy constantly keeps pace with Sonic, who has an average speed of 765 Miles per Hour. To be clear, she is not AS FAST as Sonic, but she is still capable to producing similar speed feats. And that is still way faster then anything Harley could accomplish

(Geo) As well as fast enough to dodge any bullet. With that out of the question, Harley had no choice but to get up close and fight Amy with her melee weapons

(Red) And that was her fatal mistake: Melee combat is Amy's bread and butter! She had WAY more experience in close range combat thanks to her hammer training and her bouts with the other freedom fighters. Plus, her wacky skills and magic gave her far more versatility then Harley

(Ender) Both have incredible feats under their belt. Harley defeated Joker, Killer Croc and Nightwing is certainly impressive. But to compare, Amy has defeated giant robots, dazed the nigh unstoppable Iron King, and defeated half a robot army BY HERSELF. Plus, Amy's ability to heal wounds means she could always be in top shape

(Red) Well...scratch off one more waifu off the list. But in the end...she Harley Rose to the challenge

(Ender) The Winner is Amy Rose

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 ***THUNDER CLAP!***

 **Death Battle Redux...**

2 figures are hidden in shadow

 **Season 1 Finale...**

 **Is A battle unlike any seen before**

 _*laughter*_

 _You've met a terrible fate haven't you_

Lightning strikes, lighting up the arena revealing the foes. One was a black and white jackal with a mask. The other is a being made of straw wearing a multi colored mask

 ***cue Infinite**

The jackal fights Sonic with energy blasts while the straw being floats menacingly in front of Link

 **Tune in next time**

The two fighters stand eye to eye with a storm around them

 **For the craziest battle yet!**

 **INFINITE VS SKULL KID**


	16. Infinite vs Skull Kid

What would you do...for power? Some would train their bodies, others their mind

(Geo) Or would you be so desperate that you would sell your will and mind for ultimate power...and hide your true self beneath a mask?

(Red) Well that's exactly what these two did. Infinite, wielder of the Phantom Ruby

(Ender) And Skull Kid, the bearer of Majora's Mask. I'm Ender and they are Red and Geo. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out. Which of these masked beings of destruction would win...A Death Battle?

* * *

The Jackal Squad was a band of mercenaries who had a reputation of making a profit by raiding others. The leader of this squad in particular had gained a record as the "ultimate mercenary"

(Geo) One day, he and his team raided Eggman's base in an attempt to steal the crazy scientists inventions for some cash. But what they ended up finding was the Phantom Ruby

(Red) Yeah you see, the Phantom Ruby is some sort of gemstone that shows people another reality and conger up illusions based on its users heart? Well, when the leader accidentally touched the ruby it revealed to him and eggman what his true desire was. Which, surprise surprise, happened to be turning the world into a desolate wasteland!

(Ender) Eggman, intrested by this, took the jackal commander under his wing and hired him and his squad as part of his army. Fast forward some time to when Eggman's base was raided by Shadow the Hedgehog

(Red) Who proceeded to wreck all of their shit! He even told the leader to never show his worthless face in front of him again! Which, I guess, is edge-lord speak for 'get good scrub'

(Geo) Well, this commander found himself taking this insult to heart by actually hiding his face. And dedicated his exsistance to prove one thing

 _"_ _I am not weak. I'm... I'm not. I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAAAK! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

(Ender) And so, gone was the 'ultimate mercenary' and in his place...stood Infinite.

 ***cue Battle with Infinite: Second Bout**

(Geo) Not gonna like. That's kinda a lame backstory. Shadow just beat him up and said 'You're a bitch' then he went 'Reee! I'm evil now!'

(Ender) Well he was always evil...so I guess that was just 'the straw that broke the camel's back'?

(Geo) Still!

(Red) "I am the tallest of mountains! I am the roughest of waves!" Haha! Say what you want about his backstory, G. But that song is catchy as hell! Well, before he put on that nifty mask, he was already a pretty deadly fighter!

(Ender) He had incredible reflexes, was a master mercenary, and was highly skilled in sword combat. But after becoming Infinite, he gained an assortment of new powers thanks to the very same item that lead him towards this path: The Phantom Ruby. Or...at least a copy of it.

(Geo) With this ruby, Infinite can create 'augmented reality' constructs. These can take the form of really anything he wants. He can shoot waves of red cubes, fly, teleport, create large waves of clones, and even create augmented replicas of fighters that are so accurate, they can be confused for the real thing.

(Red) Oh big whoop. Some little cubes and clones? What makes him such a big threat?

(Ender) Well, it stems from the ruby's strongest...and scariest ability: the power to create powerful illusions.

(Red) Yep! Infinite can drag foes into his own little pocket world where he can do...basically anything he wants! He can create anything out of thin air like spikes and cannons! Or even control his foe's movement! How the hell do you fight someone when they can make you dance like a puppet!?

(Geo) He can also use this power to feed his foe false images. Illusions, False entities, and even blinding them. He also possess the ability to mimic attacks, such as when he flawlessly replicated the V. Maximum Overdrive from Metal Sonic. But his greatest skill is the fact that, with his powers, he can open a rift to a place known as Null Space

(Red) Which, long story short, is basically a black hole! Jesus, how does ANYONE beat him!?

(Ender) Well he is stubborn to a fault, often believing he is more then enough to handle any given situation. He can also be extremely reckless with his abilities and unable to think straight when someone calls him weak

(Geo) Yeah and that gem of his isn't exactly super clutch. Its a replica of the real thing, so its not as strong. To much use of it will cause its power to short circuit and be forced to recharge. And its reality bending powers are easily countered by...well, another Phantom Ruby. Hell, a skilled enough foe can still fight through his illusions.

(Red) Okay so he's not exactly the sharpest of blades, but he definitely is deadly! He's fast enough to tag Sonic, defeated some of the sonic-verse's strongest fighters like Omega and Silver, created an ARTIFICAL SUN, and tanked multiple homing attacks to the face! Say what you will, but while your dying on the ground. Don't forget who put you down there

 _"Fine. I will teach you fear, then pain... and then, well, at least the fear and pain will end."_

 **Infinite:**

 **Real Name: Unknown. Known by fans as 'Zero'  
Height: N/A  
Weight: N/A  
Age: N/A**

 **Skills:  
** **-Was once the ultimate mercenary  
-Swordfighting  
-Espionage  
-Thievery**

 **Phantom Ruby:** **  
-Source of his power  
-Copy of the real thing  
-Grants him reality bending abilities  
-Can require a lengthy recharge**

 **Phantom Ruby Abilities:  
-Size Manipulation  
-Telekinesis  
-Flight  
-Teleportation  
-Object Manipulation  
-Constructs  
-Clones  
-Illusions  
-Null Space  
**

 **Feats:  
-Kept pace with-and even outran-Sonic (Though it is unclear if this is a result of his own speed, or the phantom ruby)  
-Defeated Omega and Silver with ease  
-Defeated Sonic  
-Tanked Double Boost  
-Implied to have defeated/killed a large quantity of innocent people  
-Is somehow more edgy than Shadow**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Was defeated by Shadow prior to getting the Phantom Ruby  
-Was defeated by Sonic and a rookie agent  
-Phantom Ruby is a fake, so he isn't as powerful as the real thing  
-Rash  
-Arrogant  
-REALLY hates being called weak**

* * *

The Lost Woods of Hyrule have a very famous fable tied to its name: Anyone who entered, never exited

(Red) While some just straight up died, others-specifically the children-became these creepy little plant demons called Skull Kids!

(Geo) Well they aren't exactly 'demons'. They are, as previously mentioned, the spirits of deceased kids. And in their new forms they would go on to have fun with all the visitors of their forest. Well...unless they're an adult

(Red) Oh what are they going to do to a grown person?

(Ender) How about pelting them with needles from their flutes? Needles powerful enough to put the hurt on a fully grown Link. They also seem to possess the ability to teleport, and by using their special horns they can summon puppets to attack.

(Red) Well still that doesn't sound TOO bad...until one specific Skull Kid came around. See he was really lonely because he pranked all his friends away, then he met these two faries who ere like 'we'll be your friends' then they ALL started pranking people. One these pranks happen to involve a mask salesman. Who is...really creepy. Not as creepy as Tingle though. But he's up there

(Geo) He also robbed him of a mask. But this wasn't just any random accessory. This was an ancient artifact used by an ancient tribe of people for their sinister rituals. But, when the mask got too corrupted, they were forced to seal it away. This...was Majora's Mask

 _Laughter_

 _*cue Skull Kid's Theme_

(Red)..yep. Still less creepy then Tingle.

(Ender) Under the power and influence of Majora's Mask, The Skull Kid went out on a quest to destroy all of Termina. Which...may or may not be, in of itself, an illusion made by the mask?

(Geo) With his nifty new headgear, the Skull Kid gained multiple new magic powers. He can fire dark projectiles, create explosions of dark magic, cause a rain of meteors, and even infuse his own punches with darkness. He has even been show to have some sort of reality control, being able to warp entire hallways or changing a person's genetic makeup.

(Ender) But one of its most deadly abilities is: Its Curse.

(Red) So what. I curse all the time!

(Geo) No...it can place curses on foes. Ranging from de-aging them, turning them into Deku Scrubs, or even outright killing them

(Red) Or if he's bored. He can, you know, pull the moon down and crush EVERYTHING!

(Ender) The Moon the Skull Kid is seen manipulating is definitely smaller then our real life moon. By comparing its size to that of Link, we can see it is 208 feet in diameter.

(Red) And we ALSO see it completely decimate everything when it lands!

(Geo) Which makes no sense since the moon is moving to slow to actually deal any substantial damage...

(Red) Game logic G. Don't question it. So, the kid is pretty strong. But even he can't last forever right?

(Ender) Well, yes. The Skull Kid is by nature incredibly childish, rarely ever thinking things through. And while he is capable of competing against Link, saying he can beat him is a long shot. Luckily he doesn't have too...

(Geo) If things start looking dicey, the Mask can abandoned its new puppet and enter the fight itself! The Mask posesses several abilities it can perform by itself. Its face, in fact, is just one big shield. And he can do, what I like to call, 'bayblade spin' and ram into opponents, or shoot a devastating fire beam. Oh yeah. And he can also call upon other masks to aid him in combat.

(Red) And if THAT'S not enough, Majora's Mask can transform into different forms like Incarnation and Wrath. These grant it increased power, speed and some new abilities like being able to short orbs of electric magic, create after images of itself, and use giant whips to smack, grab and throw people around like a BDSM doll!

(Ender) The mask is tough. In fact, without the aid of holy weaponry such as light arrows or Fierce Diety, it is extremely difficult to deal any major damage to it. It is defenitly one of the most destructive forces in the entire Zelda canon

(Geo) But there are some drawbacks. Specifically, those holy weapons we mentioned earlier. Using those tears this guy into a million tiny pieces.

(Red) but still, this is one mask. and one kid. You do NOT want to cross

 _"_ _Do you want to play with me? OK, let's play good guys and bad guys... I'll be the good guy, and you be the bad guy, and when you're the bad guy, you just run."_

 **Skull Kid:**

 **Race: Skull Children  
birthplace: Lost Woods  
Pranksters  
Hate adults  
Lost souls**

 **Weapons and skills:  
-Flute (Shoots needles)  
-Horn (Summon Puppets to fight)  
-Ocarina (Stolen from Link)  
-Teleportation**

 **Majora's Mask:  
-Sentient Mask  
-Ancient artifact used by cults  
-Cursed for its power**

 **MM Powers:  
-Flight  
-Curses (Deaging, Deku Curse, and slow death)  
-Dark Magic (Projectiles and amping up physical blows)  
-MOON!  
-Fire Beam  
-4 Giant Masks  
-Majora's Incarnation (Energy spheres) (After Images)  
-Majora's Wrath (Whips)**

 **Feats:  
-Kept up with and hurt an Adult Link  
-Constantly outsmarted Young Link  
-Corrupted the land of Termina  
-Appears capable of keeping memory, even when time is rewound  
-Can control the moon**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Childish  
-Holy Weapons  
-Never actually defeated Link  
-A bit of a cry baby**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) Lets pit two all mighty, reality warping psychos against each other...and hope we're alive to talk about it

(Red) Either way. ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

Infinite walks through the Lost Woods as it rains. As he walks, he passes by a small figure wearing a mask floating by a tree. He pays no mind to it and continues on..until that same figure appears again next to another tree. 'Didn't I just...?' He thinks. He shrugs it off and continues. He once again passes the figure. 'Okay now I am certain of it' He turns "Who are you and why are you...?" he sees the figure had gone. He thinks this is odd but goes to continue but was soon nose to nose with the figure, who was hanging upside down in front of him

"Why hello there stranger" The Skull Kid says "Have you come here to play with me?"

"Play? Do not be foolish. I am here searching for a Chaos Emerald" Infinite says "So i demand you to get out of my way"

"Oh wow. Your so bossy!" Skull Kid floats up then back down, right side up. "I HATE bossy people! They're never any fun to play with!"

"I told you I am not going to 'play' now move aside before i crush you" Infinite folds his arms as he radiates a menacing aura. Skull Kid doesn't budge as Majora's Mask glows its own aura. "Hmph...so be it. I will teach you humility, pain...then fear"

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Ain't That Funny-Mad World**

Infinite jumped at the masked hooligan, who teleported to avoid the attack. Infinite lands and turns around looking for his foe. He hears laughter, followed by a flute. He then jumps backwards to avoid a series of needles being fired at him. He then sparks in a red aura before firing a cluster of red cubes in that direction. Skull Kid blocks the blow but everything around him goes redish. Infinite floats above head and snaps, sending a giant spiked ball at the skull child. Skull Kid raises an arm and fires an orb of dark magic at Infinite. The Jackal back hands it away with ease only to see his foe now gone. The world goes back to normal as he hears a horn. He looks in that direction only to get assaulted by a puppet. The puppet spins into him with multiple blows, causing the mercenary to get annoyed. He unleashes a burst of red energy, destroying the puppet. Skull Kid snickers and blows his horn 4 more times, sending 4 more puppets out. Infinite scoffs "Your pathetic display..." he flashes red. The puppets get intercepted by a holographic clone of Metal Sonic "bores me" Metal Sonic flies at Skull Kid. He laughs as his head begins to shake. Metal Sonic stops in his tracks and soon fades away. Infinite flies at Skull Kid, managing a punch on the child's stomach. Skull Kid takes the hit laughing as his fist glows purple. He then uppercuts Infinite into the air, making the Jackal stop himself in mid air. Skull Kid screams as the forest begins to warp and twist. Infinite, seeing this, scoffs unimpressed. He holds a hand to his mask and makes a come on motion with the other. Skull Kid flies up and holds up an open palm, which begins to create a giant orb of darkness. At the same time Infinite begins to glow and unleashes a shockwave taking the two back to his warped world. Skull Kid launches the orb at Infinite who kicks it away with ease. He then flies up and stands behind the kid. "Tell me...what is it that you desire most?" he said. Skull Kid tried to smack him but Infinite dodges and ends up behind him again. "Is it an eternal playmate? Or is it perhaps the search for your own purpose in this world." He then grabs the kid's fist and twists it while leaning in to whisper in his ear "No matter what it is...I will break your hopes of reaching it"

"Then I will break you!" Skull Kid responds. He extends his leg and trips Infinite, getting free from his grasp and flying up. A menacing aura comes from him as he shouts to the sky. Infinite stands only to get pelted by a flaming rock. He winces and looks up, seeing multiple more flying at him. He growls as he makes clones that fly and destroy the rocks. The real Infinite flies at Skull Kid and knees him in the gut. He grabs him by the mask, spins around and slams him into a tree trunk. He then unleashes a burst of red energy that brings them back to his virtual world. Infinite flies up, snaps and forms 5 cannons out of thin air

"This will be...goodbye" He points forward as they fire at once, nailing the tree. Skull Kid is sent flying and lands on the forest floor. He coughs as Majora's Mask falls off his face, causing him to be staring down at it. Infinite scoffs and floats down "Are you done?" Skull Kid shakes and holds the mask in his hand. "Oh? Have you finally learned fear?" He slaps Skull Kid away, dropping the mask. Skull Kid holds his cheek as Infinite teleports over and stomps him into the dirt, holding up a fist "Here. Allow me to put you out of your misery." Skull Kid shook his head no at this. But unbeknownst to Infinite, Majora's Mask's eyes...flash a menacing orange color.

 ***cue Meat Golem-Super Meat Boy**

As he brings his fist down he gets tackled into the trees by the spinning mask. He breaks through the attack and lands on a twisted branch. Majora's Mask floats before him with its tentacles thrashing about. "I see. The boy was never the big threat. It was you" He puts a hand to his mask "Very well. If you wish to waste your life to try and defeat me, then come" The Mask spins around and charges forward, to which Infinite jumps over and fires a mass of red cubes at it. The Mask gets hit and transported to the virtual world. Infinite lands and makes walls of spikes to throw at the mask. Majora cackles and unleashes a burst of dark magic. The area around begins to shake violently, turning the spikes around and flying back at Infinite. "!?" he extends an arm and destroys the spikes. Majora spins around causing the forest to be flipped vertically. Skull Kid yelps as he falls but latches onto a branch. Infinite stops his decent by flying, only to get slammed by the mask into the 'floor'. Infinite teleports behind the mask and dropkicks it face first into the floor, scraping it against the dirt. Majora shoots a pulse of darkness to push the jackal off. Majora then radiates a dark mist. The forest spins back to its normal orientation. Infinite lands and looks up, seeing the mask transform into Incarnation. He stands not threatened, before getting blind sighted by its speed. He shakes the hit off before seeing the creature dancing while running. "So you think you are fast?" He says simply before charging forward with his Maximum Overdrive. He flies along side the creature before slamming into its side, making it fall on the floor. Infinite flies up and, taking them back to his world, drops a giant iron ball on the fallen being. Incarnation shakes from the weight and soon cracks the reality and the ball. This shocks Infinite once more. Incarnation fires a volley of energy blasts at the jackal. Infinite creates a barrier of red cubes to block it, only to get attacked from the back by Incarnation. He gets sent flying into the air. He stops and shakes violently. He flashes red and uses his powers to increase his size. He flies down and kicks Incarnation in the side, sending the creature spiraling. He teleports in front of it and punches it twice before hitting it with both hands, sending it into the dirt. He picks it up and crashes it into a large tree. He scoffs and charges forward with another overdrive. Only to get grabbed by whips and tossed to the side. He shakes it off, seeing Majora's Wrath climb out from the tree and roar while emitting a menacing aura. "It matters not how many forms you take. The result will be the same!" Infinite shouts. Wrath lundges at the Jackal, who also charges. The two clash head to head, a thunderbolt striking near them. Wrath wraps a whip around the Jackal, who grabs it and pulls Wrath up and throws him away. Wrath lands but stands up roaring. He swings his whips at Infinite, who catches them and pulls Wrath in, punching him in the face with a red fist. Wrath is rendered to one knee. "Hmph. With all your power. You still crumble" Infinite says. "That is our difference: I have the power to back myself up" He creates a sword to finish it. He is stopped when he hears the being laugh "What is so funny?"

"You...didn't want to play with us" It says, keeping Skull Kid's voice. "But little were you aware...during our fight. I used your own pride to disguise THIS!" It jesters up. Infinite turns and his eyes widen. The Moon was closing in on them. "Get it you fool?" Flashbacks show all the times Skull kid and the Mask screamed into the air/had their aura. Majora turns back into the mask, letting Skull Kid walk up and pick it up. "I've been playing with you all along!"

"No...I refuse!" Infinite yells. "I will NOT fall to you! Or to this! I AM STRONGER THEN YOU!" He yells unleashing large burst of red, taking them back to his world. He raises an arm, creating a miniature sun. Meanwhile, Skull Kid puts the mask on and glows. Infinite shouts and launches his attack at the approaching moon, which then explodes. Infinite pants as the Phantom Ruby sparks, its power drained. Everything goes normal as Infinite laughs "See? I...am stronger...then you can ever hope...!?" He then suddenly holds his head in pain. Skull Kid floats behind him laughing. Everything around Infinite goes black, as he also sees he is without his mask o the ruby. And is now surrounded by Deku Scrubs.

"No..." Skull Kid says. Infinite punches the Deku Scrubs away. "You only think you are strong. But in reality..." He keeps punching them but they soon surround him and he screams. The forest returns, the phantom ruby drops to the ground. And Infinite huffs before looming over to a puddle and gasping at his reflection. He sees himself as a Deku Scrub. "You are still weak" Skull Kid says as he and the mask charge a fire beam and blast Deku Infinite, rendering him to ash. Skull Kid walks over and grabs the ruby, inspecting it with interest.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Skull Kid floats over the ashes of Infinite. The Phantom Ruby now attached to his mask and him generating a mixture of red and purple aura_

(Red) That...doesn't seem good

(Geo) This was a very close match. Both Infinite and Skull Kid were extremely deadly foes. And both could have definitely won this match if given the time

(Ender) The key thing here, however, lies in their equipment. Lets compare the power of the Phantom Ruby to Majora's Mask. Because both granted their wielder very similar skill sets

(Red) Here's the issue. So, recall how the Phantom Ruby can be countered by another Phantom Ruby?

(Geo) Right. Well, Majora's Mask's power has been shown to be capable to creating and maintaining an entire universe inside of the moon. Its even been said that the power the mask gave off even corrupted the heavens, and even the fabric of space and time!

 _"It's because of the mischief spread by the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask and the influence his cursed guise has on the moon, **the heavens, space and time.** "_

(Red) Damn! So, because of how strong the mask's power is, there's no reason to say it couldn't overpower the Phantom Ruby. Plus, UNLIKE the Phantom Ruby, Majora's Mask doesn't run out of juice.

(Ender) Even without the mask, Skull Kid himself was capable of competing with Link. Who has been shown fast enough to dodge point blank laser fire. Meaning, Skull Kid has the speed necessary to keep up with Infinite even without the mask, which would most likely make him faster

(Geo) Skull Kid might be childish, but in this case it actually worked to his advantage. He was able to think far more creatively then Infinite. Plus, while the Phantom Ruby could manipulate the world in its own realm, Majora's Mask has shown the ability to manipulate entities in the REAL world. Without the use of illusions or constructs.

(Red) Lastly, Infinite didn't really have any good ways of...KILLING him. I mean, the only weapons shown to be 100% op against the mask are Holy Weapons. And even then, Majora tanked multiple hits from Fierce Deity Link! Sure, Infinite could try and trap him in Null Space. But, not only could Majora likely break out-because again its influence on reality was far greater-but also Majora just had WAY more killing blows

(Ender) For example, he could have crushed Infinite with the moon. Or place a curse on him to age him back into an infant, or just turn him into a harmless Deku Scrub. Infinite's time as the ultimate mercenary surly gave him an edge, and his combat abilities against the likes of Silver and Sonic are certainly impressive. However, Skull Kid edges him out with his much more creative and destructive arsenal and the power of Majora's Mask trumping the Phantom Ruby

(Red) Majora sure wasn't KID-ding around. In the end, Infinite got burned. And that is just unbe-leaf-able

(Ender) The winner is the Skull Kid

* * *

 **Death Battle Redux!**

 **Season 1 Complete!**


	17. Death Battle Redux Season 2 Trailer

**Death Battle Redux!**

 **The Season 2 Premiere!**

 **"PIIIIIKKKKAAAAAAACHUUUUUUU!"**

 _*Cue Pokemon Red and Blue main theme_

A yellow mouse-like creature with a thunderbolt shaped tail is seen shooting electricity at other creatures. Slamming its tail-which glows- against giant monsters. And charging full force in a ball of blue electricity into Link, Samus and Mario.

 _*cut Music_

 _..._

 **"JIBANYAN!"**

 _*cue Yo-Kai Watch Title Screen theme_

A red, cat-like creature with flaming tails uses strange attacks against other creatures. Dances in a ray if purple lights. And then is seen fighting a truck...which it loses to.

 **Pikachu vs Jibanyan!**


	18. Pikachu vs Jibanyan

In worlds full of creatures of variable shapes and sizes, there is one thing that will always stay in common

(Red) They need a cute and highly marketable mascot! Like Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon

(Geo) and Jibanyan, the ultimate Bakeneko

(Ender) Both these competitors can posses numerous skills with the aid of allies. However, in this scenario, we will only be giving both of them their baseline abilities. So no Yo-Kai fusion, no EV or IV training, and no tutor, TMs or otherwise unnaturally learned moves. That being said, we will also be pulling in feats from varies forms of the character if they can be properly correlated to the main one

(Red) Which basically means we wont be including any feats performed by Raichus or by any of Jibanyan's other forms, unless its implied they can do the same. I'm Red, these two are Geo and Ender

(Ender) And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, skills, feats and weaknesses to find out who would win A Death Battle

* * *

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon, is the mascot of the Pokemon world

(Red) Everywhere you look, you'll see Pikachu's face! To the point where its...actually kinda creepy

(Geo) Standing 1'04 and weighing a mere 13 pounds, Pikachu is certainly not the top of the food chain. Its biggest advantage is its overwhelming speed, allowing a play style focused around overwhelming your opponent with lightning fast movements

(Ender) And, being a Pokemon, Pikachu learns a wide variety of moves. They can lower a foe's attack with Growl and Play Nice, and lower their defense with Tail Whip

(Geo) It can boost its own speed with Agility, create multiple clones of itself with Double Team, ram into opponents at top speed with Quick Attack, bash them at full strength with Slam, negate a foe's defenses with Feint, reduce damage taken my special attacks by half with Light Screen and kick them with Double Kick

(Red) But we can't talk about Pikachu without talking about its most famous attribute: IT CAN SHOOT ELECTRICITY OUT OF ITS FACE! No really! Those rosy red cheeks? They are actually electric pouches that absorb and store electricity! And trust me when I say; they are NOT AFRAID to unleash it! They can zap foes Thunder Shock, Discharge or even the, clearly superior, Thunder Bolt!

(Ender) It can paralyze foes with moves like Thunder Wave and Nuzzle, unleash a large orb of electricity with Electro Ball-which hurts foes more when they are slower then Pikachu-, and infuse its own body with electricity for a powerful ramming attack with Spark and Wild Charge-the latter of which comes at the cost of recoil damage

(Red) But it's strongest move is Thunder! Which basically summons a GIANT lightning bolt to fry any unlucky sap below it!

(Geo) These are certainly some pretty devastating abilities, however that doesn't all make up for its somewhat lousy stats

(Red) Its SUPER frail! And like most Pokemon, it tends to rely on a trainer for strategy in a fight.

(Ender) And even though they can absorb electricity, it has been shown numerous times that absorbing too much of it is sure to be fatal. Also, while it has some certainly impressive moves, they all rely on PP in order to be used

(Red) HAHAHAHA! PP...

(Ender)...it stands for Power Points. Once a move is out of Power Points, that move becomes unusable by the Pikachu.

(Geo) But if given a chance, these guys are freaking tough! Just look at Ash's Pikachu alone! It fought against its superior form Raichu, from which it tanked a point blank Hyper Beam, and even defeated an Articuno! And since its still a Pikachu, and we've seen other Pikachu's be able to fight evenly with it, it appears these feats are plausible for other Pikachu's to accomplish with enough time and training

(Ender) So, by comparing Articuno and Pikachu's stats, it means he defeated a monster 30% stronger and 40% tougher then himself. So perhaps it is in good reason why Pikachu's are seen through this world as the most popular

(Red)...or probably because it's just cute

 _"Its nature is to store up electricity. Forests where nests of Pikachu live are dangerous, since the trees are so often struck by lightning."_

 **Pikachu**

 **Height: 1'04  
Weight: 13 pounds  
Species: Mouse Pokemon**

 **Stats (Standard Pikachu):  
** **Hp: 35  
Attack: 55  
Defense: 40  
Special Attack: 50  
Special Defense: 50  
Speed: 90**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Moves:  
-Growl (Lowers foe's attack by one stage)  
-Tail Whip (Lowers foe's defense by one stage)  
-Play Nice  
-Quick Attack (Fast attack)  
-Double Kick  
-Feint (Negates defensive moves)  
-Double Team (Increase evasion by creating clones of itself)  
-Slam  
-Agility (Increase speed by 2 stages)  
-Light Screen (Blocks 50% of damage from special attacks  
-Thunder Shock  
-Electro Ball (Hurts more the slower the foe is)  
-Thunder Wave (Paralyze)  
-Spark  
-Nuzzle  
-Discharge  
-Thunderbolt  
-Wild Charge  
-Thunder**

 **Feats:  
-Pokemon Mascot  
-Can absorb electricity  
-Defeated a Raichu (Ash's Pikachu)  
-Defeated an Articuno (Ash's Pikachu)**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Frail  
-Limited PP  
-Can kill themselves if they absorb too much electricity  
-Ground Types**

* * *

(Geo) Somewhere off the coast of Japan sits a cozy, little town named Springdale. Home to a boy named Nate Adams, who possess a rather strange ability

(Red) He can see GHOOOOOSSSTTTTSSSS!

(Ender) These are the Yokai; supernatural beings of Japanese folklore. Though, these Yo-kai can posses all manor of powers over humans, causing them to perform certain actions or feel a certain way

(Red) And the most famous of these creatures is a red cat-demon thing with fire tails: Jibanyan!

(Geo) But before he was a Yo-Kai he was an ordinary house cat named Rudy. He saved his owner Amy from being run over by a truck in exchange for his life and his memories

(Red) He then spent his days afterwards possessing people to pick fights with cars! Nate was able to talk some sense into him and the two quickly became friends

(Ender) Jibanyan is a Charming Tribe Yo-Kai. This tribe of Yo-Kai specialize in amazing speed and decent offense in exchange for some lack-luster defense defense. And as a Yo-Kai, he can use 4 moves in combat

(Geo) He most often relies on his sharp claws to rip and scratch at foes. He can launch fireballs and use his inspirit move, Slow Down, to...well slow down enemies

(Red) Then there's his signature move: PAWS OF FURY! Which he perfected after his years of FIGHTING TRUCKS!...which he always loses to but hey!

(Ender) Even still he survived NUMEROUS blows from trucks of all types, moved fast enough to dodge rocket fire, tanked getting crush by Gargaros, and while fused with his friend Whisper he defeated a building sized opponent

(Geo) But he is far from flawless. He is weak to water based moves, is EXTREMELY lazy-preferring to spend most of him free time sleeping and eating-and never actually won any of his encounters with trucks without some form of outside influence. Also, as a Yo-Kai, taking to much damage can ultimate mean his...permanent demise

(Red) But even with his flaws, this is still one ass kicking flame kitty!

 _"Befriend you: Nyice battle! Let's be friends"_

 **Jibanyan**

 **Charming Tribe Yo-Kai  
Rank: D  
Real Name: Rudy  
Favorite Food: Chocolate **

**HP: 208  
STR: 56  
SPR: 97  
DEF: 104  
SPD: 68**

 **Attacks:**  
 **-Sharp Claws**  
 **-Fire Technique  
** **-Inspirit: Slow Down (Lower's foe's speed)**  
 **-Adrenaline (His power increases for every defeated foe)  
-Soultimate Move: Paws of Fury**

 **Feats:  
-Survived getting run over by numerous trucks  
-Dodged Robonyan's rockets  
-Tanked getting crushed by Gargos  
-As Buchinyan, destroyed a building sized enemy**

 **Weaknesses:  
-Water  
-Lazy  
-Trucks**

* * *

Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all

(Geo) The Electric Rodent vs The Flaming Ghost Kitty!

(Red) ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A wild Pikachu runs out of a city gripping a chocolate bar in its mouth. It lays against a tree and smiles as it goes to eat it...only for a red blue to snatch it out of its hands. Pikachu looks up, seeing Jibanyan who eats the chocolate bar whole. Pikachu growls and charges into Jibanyan with Spark, getting its attention and stands ready for battle

 **FIGHT!**

 ***cue Boss Battle Yo-Kai Watch**

Pikachu charges forward with quick attack only to phase through it-an O.o expression appearing on its face. Jibanyan flies at Pikachu and slashes it 3 times with its claws before knocking it into the air and blasting it with fire. Pikachu lands and shakes off the hit before snorting. It quickly uses Agility to increase its speed. Jibanyan runs up closer and tries to slash Pikachu once more only for the pokemon to use Double Team and surround him. Jibanyan looks around as all the Pikachu's cheeks spark with electricity. He gulps as the camera zooms out, a large burst of electricity erupting from their arena. Jibanyan is sent flying before landing on the ground. He huffs and hisses before launching another fire ball at Pikachu, who uses Light Screen to block it. It then shoots Electroball at Jibanyan who jumps over it then uses Slow Down. Pikachu feels its speed drop before jumping backwards and beginning to build up electricity. "Piiiiiikkkkkaaaaaaa..." Its interrupted by Jibanyan, however, who uses his claws to swipe at Pikachu multiple times, knocking it into the air and swatting it back down with its tails. Pikachu stands and growls again before unleashing Discharge "CHUUU!". Jibanyan tries to run and dodge all the electricity being launched his way but gets tagged by a few bolts. Pikachu stops and pants tired. Jibanyan appears behind it, eyes flashing a menacing yellow

"PAWS!" He yells. Pikachu turns only to get attacked by a flurry of paw swipes "OF FURY!" Jibanyan lays into Pikachu with his signature move before switching into his claws again and scratching Pikachu rapidly-a small spark coming out of Pikachu's cheek onto his arm-before he knocks the mouse away, drawing a little blood.

"Pikaa..." Pikachu groans, struggling to stand. Jibanyan lands and runs at Pikachu again. Though he suddenly stopped in his tracks

"What the nya!?" He asked. His body sparked with electricity. Pikachu's Static paralyzed him. Pika huffs before generating more electricity

"PIKA!" It yells into the air. Jibanyan looked up and paled as storm clouds formed above him

"Uh oh..." He gulps. Soon, Pikachu unleashed Thunder. This causes a huge flash of light. When it clears, Jibanyan was no where to be found. Pikachu sits on its rear and scratches behind its ear

 **K.O!**

* * *

 _Pikachu noms happily on some berries it found after the battle while nothing but smoke comes out of the spot Jibanyan once stood_

(Red) Huh. The mouse beat a cat. Who woulda thought

(Ender) With Jibanyan's strength stat, combat experience on his own, and Pikachu's natural frailty, it wasn't a question of if Jibanyan could kill Pikachu. He certainly could if given the chance

(Geo) But rather their was a bigger question: Could Pikachu kill Jibanyan?

(Red) Well ghost kitty may have been tough enough to tank getting run over by trucks and moved fast enough to dodge missile fire. That doesn't really stack up against a BOLT OF LIGHTNING!

(Ender) The average lightning strike has been reported to strike with a force of 300 kV. That is more then the energy output of a nuclear reactor. And the average speed of which being 220,000 miles per hour. Even if we assume Robonyan's rockets are as fast as the BrahMos-the fastest missile ever invented-its speed would still only be a measly 2,300 miles per hour

(Geo) But we don't need to look solely at their stats. When comparing their arsenals, Jibanyan's lacked FAR more versatility then Pikachu-who has the ability to increase its own stats at will and possessed MULTIPLE means of paralyzing Jibanyan. In the end, Jibanyan may have been the physically stronger of the two and was better suited for solo battles. However, Pikachu was far to fast and far to versatile for Jibanyan to keep up with

(Red) Guess you could say this came as quite the...SHOCKING loss.

(Ender) The winner is Pikachu

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle:**

 ***cue Rip & Tear**

 **A man in green armor shoots multiple demons. He is seen crushing their skulls, ripping them in half and ripping their eyes out.**

 _"And you are?"_

 **A young man with black hair and armor holds a giant blade in his hand**

 **"I'm Guts"**

 **DOOM SLAYER VS GUTS!**


End file.
